In Time with Two Psychopaths
by mksfroogle
Summary: Marie Potter and Lord Voldemort get trapped in time in the time when Voldemort was in his sixth year at Hogwarts. How will they interact with not only each other but with a younger Tom Riddle as well? Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.k. Rowling does. Please Review
1. Prologue

**Hello readers! I would like to thank everyone in advance for reading my next story, 'In Time with Two Psychopaths'. I know it's not a very ****awesome**** title but who really cares about the title? It's the content that counts, right? Now I know that many of you will not read this Author's note but I am writing it anyway! Thank you for reading!**

'_Marie's thoughts'_

_ Voldemort's thoughts_

"**Parseltongue"**

**-8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888-**

'_Nothing to it right?_

_I just have to stand directly in front of the evil dark lord who has wanted to kill me for seventeen years and let him kill me._

_Easy._

_Right?_

_Wrong. There's no telling what that psychotic megalomaniac would do to me.' _

Marie Potter was contemplating whether or not she should really sacrifice or not to Lord Voldemort and give up all that she had worked so hard for and to protect. She knows her friends can take care of themselves and all but that was not what she was so worried about.

She was worried about what Lord Voldemort would do and if he would really kill her or not.

Would he change his mind suddenly and decide to keep her as a _pet_ instead?

Marie didn't know his sexuality but she was pretty sure he definitely had a thing for Bellatrix. There was a lot more in her dreams from their mental connection that she could see that she would NEVER _**EVER**_tell anyone that she saw. That was just too much of her enemy that she wanted to know. But seriously, who ever thought that the dark Lord Voldemort actually liked his sexual companion to be the dominate and on top?

She was currently in the forbidden forest walking to her doom. It wasn't even a few minutes ago that she had picked up the resurrection stone and talked to her parents, Sirius and Remus about dying. But why hadn't Snape appeared? Sure he hated her somewhat because of who her father was and all but wouldn't he want to be with her mother? After all, Snape wasn't a _completely_ evil man. She was the bravest man she ever knew. After she dropped the stone and left it in the middle of the forest, she started walking without any idea where she was going.

Her feet were taking her to her fate.

Marie's scar started to burn a little and that's how she knew that she was close to him.

She was getting closer and he was getting angrier.

Marie quickly put on her invisibility cloak and kept walking.

**Meanwhile . . . **

"My Lord?"

Some random deatheater had dared to disturb their master.

Lord Voldemort slowly turned around to face the idiot and inclined his head slightly as a sign for the stupid deatheater to continue.

Encouraged, the deatheater spoke freely, "What if she doesn't come my Lord?"

The Dark Lord hissed, "She will come. But if by some off chance that she doesn't, we will resume the war and kill everyone in sight."

The deatheater smiled nastily, "My Lord, if she doesn't show and she is still at Hogwarts, can we punish her?"

"Punish her?" Voldemort inquired a little pissed off at the question. How dare he speak so freely! But he decided to humor the ignorant deatheater, "You mean after I am finished with her?"

"Yes my Lord."

"Explain what you mean by punishing Potter, Yaxley." Voldemort hissed demandingly.

Yaxley continued to smiled grossly, "I mean, can us deatheaters take turns on her, my lord?"

And suddenly, something in the dark lord's mind snapped, "No. You will not _touch _her in any way shape or form." He said dangerously.

"My Lord?" another deatheater asked, "My we ask why not?"

Voldemort rounded on them both and screamed, "Crucio!"

He held the curse on them for a few minutes before releasing them, leaving them panting and whimpering on the cold ground.

The Dark Lord's face was contorted with rage and a hint of sadistic pleasure as he spat at all of his deatheaters, "You know very well that I have already explained why Marie Potter will not be punished in that manner! She is mine to deal with! No one will interfere with our battle until she is DEAD, do you understand me?!"

Since the two deatheaters on the ground could not talk yet, they merely nodded their heads frantically in submission while the others bowed their heads and said in unison, "Yes, my Lord."

Voldemort took a few deep breathes to calm himself down and stared down at the two pathetic vermin at his feet, still shaking in pain. He kicked them, "Get up Yaxley! Lucius! You look pathetic!"

Once again, he turned around to face the forest, waiting for his enemy to show herself. It wasn't just that she was his to deal with, though. He never had liked sexual abuse in his presence. He just found it wrong despite killing hundreds of innocent people. No, raping and sexually molesting was a big no-no in his eyes. Not that he ever told anyone this. Telling one of his pycho deatheaters would be bad because they would see him as a weak leader who cannot stomach that sort of punishment.

He stood there with his eyes closed for another ten minutes until finally, it was past time that Marie Potter should have been there. Yaxley once again came up to him a few feet away and bowed his head in submission, "No sign of her, my Lord."

Voldemort caressed the elder wand in his hands unconsciously and opened his blood-red eyes.

He was shocked to say the least. It was indeed past the time when she should have arrived there to face her death. But she was a Gryffindor! Surely she would come to sacrifice herself for the ones she loved?

Voldemort wrinkled his non-existent nose in disgust at the word 'love' that stupidly he used in his head. He looked out into the forest one last time, hoping that Marie would finally show herself at the last minute but there was no one there.

"I thought that she would come." He hissed quietly almost to himself.

All of the deatheaters were ironically deathly quiet as they waited for Voldemort's order.

"I expected her to come. It seems that I . . . was wrong."

The deatheaters remained quiet, no one daring to utter a word in fear that they would encourage the dark lord's wrath upon them.

Slowly, the dark Lord turned around and Bellatrix looked almost in tears at her master's confession.

The Dark Lord was never wrong!

He opened his mouth slightly and was about to give the order to attack Hogwarts when a twig suddenly snapped a few yards away. Voldemort knew right away that it wasn't any of his deatheaters as they were all in front of him. He turned around again to cautiously face the forest where he heard the twig snap and his deatheaters followed his gaze.

But they saw nothing. Not even a shadow.

Voldemort's hairless eyebrows furrowed in confusion until he sensed _her_ presence with their strange mind connection.

Not a second later that he discovered who it was did the girl finally show herself under the cloak.

"You weren't wrong." Voldemort could hear her soft voice, scratched with sorrow and fear. Normally, Voldemort loved this type of voice but this was a different occasion. This was _Marie Potter_ he was about to kill. He felt a strange twinge in his cold heart as he raised his wand at the girl as she got closer. Finally, they were only three feet apart and Voldemort could see her more properly.

She was covered in dirt, dust and blood. She was sweating profusely and was panting in exhaustion and fear. Voldemort decided that he wanted to know what she was thinking and delved into her mind a little to what she was thinking about earlier. She didn't even try to stop him, but of course she was probably too tired to do so.

Voldemort smirked at her when he found out what she was fearing he would do to her instead of killing her. Why would he do that though? It would be so much easier and more amusing for him to woo her first, instead of forcibly claiming her as his pet.

"You have nothing to fear, child. You will die tonight and that shall be all. **We have both suffered enough through this war."** He whispered the last part to her so softly and in Parseltongue that his deatheaters couldn't hear him but Marie could understand him perfectly.

Marie visibly relaxed and this amused Voldemort even more that she was so willing to die now that she knew she would not be tormented further. Voldemort chuckled and raised his wand to her chest.

Marie backed off a little but only a few inches so he wasn't jabbing the wand in her chest, trying to stab her with it.

It was as if they were the only ones in the forest now, waiting for everything to end.

It was then, though, that Marie noticed Hagrid in chains a few meters away, shouting at her to run away. But Yaxley silenced him with a hex. Marie looked back into Voldemort's eyes to see no more cold amusement or anger, even. She only saw indifference. It was liked he just rebooted his emotions so he wouldn't feel anything when he killed her.

"The girl who lived." He said, almost mocking her as she just stood there, waiting for her death. Voldemort watched her curiously, "Come to die."

Marie closed her eyes, as if giving off a signal that Voldemort acknowledged.

"Avada Kedavra!" he screamed, making a bright green light blast out form his wand to her chest.

But something was going wrong and neither one knew it until it happened.

A bright dome surrounded them like in Marie's fourth year in the grave yard at Voldemort's resurrection. It was the Priori Incantatum!

But wasn't that supposed to just be within their wands so they couldn't kill each other?

Neither Lord Voldemort nor Marie knew what to do as they stared around them in shock.

The bright dome constricted around them and spun faster and faster until a bolt of lightning crashed into the dome and the dome was gone, taking Marie Potter and Lord Voldemort with it.

Little did the deatheaters know that the two destined enemies had left the year of 1998 behind.

_**R&R**_


	2. Breaking In

**The first real chapter of my next story. I hope you all enjoy. Thank you all for reading.**

'_Marie's thoughts'_

_Voldemort's thoughts_

"_Emphasis"_

"**Parseltongue"**

**-8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 888-**

The bright light was fading and Marie opened her eyes to notice that she was on the ground, lying on her stomach.

'_What happened?'_ she thought.

"Nng"

Marie's eyes popped open wide awake now hearing the strange noise as she realized that she wasn't alone. There was someone on top of her, holding her down. The weight wasn't too much but it was enough to keep Marie on the ground, not able to get up or barely move.

Then the memories rushed into her mind.

The forest. . .

Voldemort . . .

The killing curse . . .

Priori Incantatum!

"_Gasp!_" Marie struggled for her life as she just discovered that it was Lord Voldemort that was currently on top of her.

"Get off of me, you creep!" she screamed at him and Voldemort collapsed on the other side of her as Marie pushed him off roughly, bucking upwards.

_How dare she push me like that! I was getting ready to move when she did that!,_ the Dark Lord kept his thoughts to himself.

"You little bitch, what did you do?!" he demanded as they both stood in front of each other, sizing one another up.

"What did I do?! What did you do?!" Marie screeched at him.

"I didn't do anything you stupid brat!" Voldemort yelled back at her.

"Where are all of your stupid followers?" Marie decided to ask randomly, looking around a little.

Voldemort was caught off guard by the question but suddenly realized that she was right. Where _were_ all of his deatheaters?

"I don't know." He whispered.

"Wow, something the evil dark lord doesn't know. Shocking!" she mocked at him.

"Be quiet you stupid girl!" he hissed at her, "What was that light that surrounded us after I shot the killing curse at you?"

Marie decided that it was best that Voldemort didn't know for now and shrugged her shoulders casually, "I don't know."

"Ptsk" he made a dismissing sound, "Looks like we're still in the forbidden forest."

"Duh" Marie tried to whisper under her breath.

But Voldemort heard her and rounded on her, closing in on her only a few inches away from her face until she was trapped in between Voldemort's wand, himself and a tree.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now, Potter." He spat at her in anger.

Marie started to sweat not only because of the humid heat in the night but also because of fear. There really wasn't anything she could say that could stop him from killing her.

"I came to you to die. I intended to die by your hand." She managed to say.

"Then why didn't it work?" Voldemort crinkled his nonexistent nose in hatred for the girl in front of him.

Marie was silent for a few seconds before answering, "I don't know."

Voldemort stared into her eyes for a few more seconds before pulling away and starting to pace in the clearing.

He kept mumbling under his breath for a few minutes and Marie decided to take a look around. There wasn't really anything interesting to look at. A bunch of plants, rocks and trees.

But soon she realized that there was a light coming from somewhere else except for the moon.

'_Could it be?'_ She thought.

Marie looked up to where the light was coming from far away to see a tall castle standing proud in the night with little dots of separated lights radiating from it.

"Um Voldemort?" she asked but the man didn't pay any attention to her. He just kept mumbling under his breathe, seeming to try and figure out what had happened.

So Marie tried a different approach.

"Tom!" she yelled at him, making the dark lord stop in his tracks and slowly look towards her, glaring hatefully.

"What?" he said dangerously, making Marie slightly more afraid of him. She gulped and pointed at the castle. Voldemort followed where she was pointing and let his mouth suddenly gape in shock.

"No." he whispered, "It can't be. It was half destroyed! A pile of rubble and dirt! What's going on here!?"

"The beginning" A strange voice came from the shadows.

Marie looked around until she spotted a centaur a few yards away, looking concerned yet proud.

Voldemort whipped out his wand and pointed it to the centaur, "What are you doing here, half-breed?! I killed all of your kind weeks ago!"

"You misunderstand" the strange horse-man said, gazing at Marie's curious eyes all the while, "You two are meant to be here."

"What do you mean by that?" Marie asked him politely.

The centaur merely chuckled and placed his hand on Marie head affectionately, "I had a vision that you two would come. Sent from a time so devastated. The future doesn't look so bright for either of you. Mars is especially shining bright tonight."

Marie cocked her head slightly, making her look cute while Voldemort furrowed his non-existent eyebrows in disbelief, "Are you telling us that we are in the past?" He growled in disbelief.

"Your past, my future. The current present time now. Whichever you prefer."

"What year is it, half-breed?" he demanded rudely and Marie gave him a scathing look, not that that would stop him.

"Centaurs do not keep track of time like you do, little ones. But the one thing I will tell you is that your destiny lies in that castle. Both of yours together. Now I must leave."

"Leave?!" Marie questioned.

"Yes, I must go now. You two have your own paths to follow. I'll see you again someday, little one." With that the centaur trotted off into the forest once more in silence.

Voldemort looked as if he was fuming in anger and he growled hideously.

"Maybe we should do what he says?" Marie suggested.

Voldemort whipped his head to look at her, "Are you stupid, girl? That was just a stupid centaur! You can never take them seriously!"

"Why ever not? They've been right before!" Marie argued.

"Don't argue with me, brat. You'll never win."

Marie was taken aback by Voldemort's sudden burst of hatred but she was just so curious that she kept egging him on.

"So then, we are in the past?"

"No! We are not! It must be just some type of trick!" Voldemort responded.

"Shouldn't we go up to the castle? It looks nice and warm there."

Marie was actually getting pretty cold now as the temperature was still dropping. She hugged herself to try and keep warm but it wasn't helping much at all.

"No. You will not go anywhere without my permission!" The dark lord hissed at her.

"Why can't we just go and see though? Check everything out? I'll stick right by you in cursing range." Marie pleaded desperately with the man.

That's when Voldemort hit his limit when it came to arguing and he sighed in partial defeat.

"Fine, girl. But you will stay by my side! Got it? Try anything funny and I'll kill you were you stand."

Marie shrugged her shoulders, "Okay! Let's go!"

The Dark lord almost rolled his eyes at the cheeky and arrogant behavior of the child but decided against it. He poked her with the elder wand, forcing her to move towards the castle but stay directly in front of him so he could make sure she wouldn't run away. Marie huffed at the action but kept her mouth shut. She didn't wasn't to anger him further. They ventured through the forest towards the castle until they were finally up by Hagrid's hut. Marie wondered though that if they were in the past, would Hagrid still be there? How far in the past were they anyways?

"Hey Voldemort?" she tilted her head around to look at him. Voldemort's forehead creased in a pissed off manner.

"You'll call me either 'Master', 'My Lord' or 'Sir', you understand me? Show some respect for your elders!"

"Fine then," Marie growled, "Sir?"

"Yes?"

Marie could almost feel his smirk as he poked the wand harder in the small of her back. They were now on the bridge to the castle. They were almost there.

"How far in the past do you think we are if we _did_ time travel?"

The Dark Lord was silent for a few minutes before finally answering, "It's hard to tell Potter. However, I don't see the Whomping Willow Tree anywhere so far so I'd say at least thirty years if we did time travel. Not that I'm saying that we did. The tree could have been taken down during the battle."

"Ah" was all that Marie could say.

Finally, they both reached the double doors of the entrance inside the castle and Voldemort whispered to the door.

"**Open"** he hissed.

Amazingly, the door opened for him and Marie gave him a shocked expression. Voldemort decided to explain, **"As a descendant of Salazar Slytherin, I can enter Hogwarts whenever I please if only by Parseltongue. So could you I suppose."** He added.

"Cool" she whispered and Voldemort chuckled darkly, pushing her inside.

"Walk, girl and when I tell you to stop walking, you do so, got it?" he hissed in her ear.

"Yes, Sir" she mocked.

Slowly and cautiously, they went inside and sneaked along the halls. Everything looked the same as it had before the big battle. The lights were on dimly, the portraits were chatting amongst themselves and the Grand Staircase was still moving about.

"Why aren't the portraits making a bigger fuss that there are strangers in Hogwarts?" Marie whispered.

"Because they know us! We are not in the past, stupid girl!" Voldemort hissed in her ear, "Now shut up and be quiet so we don't get caught."

"You mean so you don't get caught if we haven't time traveled. If we did time travel then we don't have to worry about getting caught. Besides, with your snake-face, anyone, even the portraits would scream and throw a fit."

"Shut up, girl before I just kill you."

Marie let out a breath of exasperation as they neared the Great Hall.

"Wait" Voldemort spat as Marie was just about to open the doors, "Don't you hear that? Voices."

He was right. How could Marie not have heard? Now that she listened more closely, she could easily hear many voices within the Great Hall yelling and joyously laughing like nothing was wrong with the world. Marie turned towards Voldemort with a questioning glance.

"What's going on?" she asked.

Voldemort didn't answer but just slowly cracked open the doors to peek inside. Marie, not knowing really what to do, went underneath and in front him to peek inside as well. She came up under his chin. About a foot below his chin, really. She really was short spending all her life with the Dursleys, getting hardly anything to eat at times. Voldemort would never say it out loud but the action was almost cute.

Inside, they could both see in the Great Hall. They were both shocked to see hundreds of students in the hall sitting at the tables in their respected areas. The professors were up front in their seats and the Headmaster was at his podium. But something was wrong. Marie didn't recognize _anyone_. Who were all of these strange people?

But suddenly she saw _one_ person she recognized.

Dumbledore!

Marie hitched her breath at the sight of the younger Dumbledore with red hair standing by a fatter headmaster. Who was he? Didn't she see him before somewhere?

"Headmaster Dippet" Marie heard Voldemort whisper.

"Wasn't he your Headmaster back when you came to Hogwarts?" Marie asked.

"Unfortunately" he answered.

"What? Would you have wanted Dumbledore to rule the school instead?"

"He did anyways. Albus was a very good manipulator for a Gryffindor." Voldemort sniffed.

Marie looked up around at Voldemort and the man had to back off a little and look down to keep eye contact with the girl.

"But Dippet died years ago! That must mean we traveled into the past!"

"Keep your voice down girl!"

"Keep _your _voice down!" she countered.

Before anyone could hear them, Voldemort grabbed the girl and covered her mouth with one of his cold hands. Marie gasped at the coldness but remained still.

"Shut up and watch" he whispered coldly in her ear.

Marie nodded her head silently and they both peeked out the doors again to listen. It looked as if there was a feast going on.

They heard Dippet start the start of term speech.

"Welcome and welcome back to Hogwarts!" the chubby old man declared, " We will soon start the feast but first, we will start the sorting! First years, come up please. Dumbledore, if you would be so kind as to start the sorting?"

"Of course, Headmaster" said the deputy headmaster.

Marie could feel Voldemort stiffen behind her but alas, she could say anything as his hand as still covering her mouth. So she decided to look around. Surely she could find someone she recognized as the parents or grandparents of her friends? She gazed around meekly through the cracked doorway. She looked over at the Gryffindor table first, obviously.

Over at one area in the middle, she could see many rowdy Gryffindors. There was a few red-heads that she thought might be Weasleys and then there was a man that looked similar to her. Who was it that told her what her grandfather's name was?

'_Charley Potter? Chuckie Potter? Charlus? Yes! That's it! That must be my grandfather Charlus Potter!'_ she ran through her mind.

Then she decided to look, naturally over to the Slytherin table. In the middle of the table, she could see many obvious purebloods that looked like they thought they were better than everyone else. There was a blonde that she recognized to be a Malfoy, although she didn't know what his name could be. Then she saw a few others with black hair and trademark looks.

'_Those must either be Blacks or Lestranges'?' _she guessed.

But then she recognized someone she didn't really want to ever see again. He had short, slightly curled black hair, high cheek bones and a very attractive way that he held himself. Marie couldn't see what his eye color was but she was certain of who it was. She whimpered under Voldemort's hand and tried to remove it but Voldemort's grip was strong.

So she tried the only reasonable thing that she could.

She licked his hand.

It worked like a charm as Voldemort winced erratically and removed his hand immediately.

"What the fuck, Potter?!" he whispered, "Why the fuck did you just lick my hand?!"

"Look! Isn't that you?" she pointed to the handsome black-haired boy and Voldemort's eyes suddenly got wider.

"Where are we?" he questioned himself, "This isn't possible. We couldn't have possibly time traveled so far. This is impossible."

"Obviously, it's not. What are we going to do?" Marie asked him.

Voldemort looked as if he were thinking very hard but in reality, he didn't know what the hell he should do.

Marie thought for a few seconds and came to a theory, "What if we act like transfer students?"

"What? Are you crazy? Look at me, Potter, I'm a snake-fucking human hybrid!"

"That's what glamours are for you idiot."

Voldemort's mouth shut with a snap, not used to people interrupting him and acting as if they were not afraid of him, "Fine, but we have to have a cover story before they find us. And how am I going to glamour myself? I can't look like myself!"

"Seriously? I was just going to whing it. And I could glamour you, if you don't mind?" she suggested.

"I cannot believe this. This is fucking unbelievable" the dark lord muttered under his breath.

"Fine" Voldemort whispered to her, "But don't make me look ugly"

Marie stifled a laugh, "You can just change a few things if you don't like it but I think you will. I have a form in mind."

Voldemort wrinkled his nonexistent nose in distaste, "Just do it, Potter."

Silently, she waved her wand and made the glamour. It took a few minutes but the sorting was almost done. They could pop in after the sorting before the feast if they were brave enough.

"There!" Marie was finished and conjured a small mirror, "What do you think?"

Voldemort took the mirror and looked at himself and he as actually impressed at her glamouring skills. It looked perfect!

His new form looked similar to his counterpart but instead of black hair, he had a dark brown color and he had blue eyes. His hair was only an inch longer which made him even more attractive to the eyes. He looked at himself appreciatively in the mirror, "Impressive, Potter. Now how will we introduce ourselves?"

The sorting was finished finally, so Marie smirked at him and grabbed his sleeve, "We'll just whing it!"

With that, she burst open through the doors with Voldemort in hand.

At the sound of the doors being opened, many students turned around and stared at them in confusion.

Marie walked confidently up to the Headmaster's podium, dragging Voldemort with her. However, Voldemort got a little pissy and slapped her hand off of him, striding behind her just as fast.

Many students started talking and whispering to their friends. Marie could hear some boys making vulgar remarks but she just kept on walking with Voldemort behind her. Finally they reached Headmaster Dippet's podium.

"Excuse me." Dippet spoke, "But who might you two be?"

Marie spoke cautiously, "Hello Sir. My name's . . .Marie Snow. And this is my friend Tom . . . Grey. We are transfer students seeking refuge from Grindelwald."

**-8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888-**

**What does everything think about the official first chapter?**

**Please R&R**


	3. Sorting and Meeting the Slytherins

**Thank you everyone for reading my story!**

**However, I want to say, that I do not care if anyone thinks that my story sucks. **

**I received a review yesterday that said that I should be embarrassed of this story. Well I would just like to send them a message. Since they were only a guest and I couldn't contact them directly, I would just like to say to them how I think that they should be embarrassed about reviewing like **_**that.**_** It's just cowardly to review something like that since the writer can't Private Message them then. **

**So I deleted their review HAHAHAHHA! lol**

**However! I would love to thank all of the people who sent good reviews to me! Thank you all so much! I really appreciate it!**

'_Marie's thoughts'_

_Voldemort's thoughts_

"**Parseltongue"**

**-8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 -**

"Excuse me." Dippet spoke, "But who might you two be?"

Marie spoke cautiously, "Hello Sir. My name's . . . Marie Snow. And this is my friend Tom . . . Grey. We are transfer students seeking refuge from Grindelwald."

The whole hall erupted in chatter and frightened whispers. Even the other Professors looked worried. That's when Marie recognized Slughorn at the Professor's table.

"My dear girl," the younger Dumbledore said to her, "You are most certainly welcome, but why couldn't you have sent a letter first before barging in here? How did you get in Hogwarts anyways?"

Marie took a second to breathe and think before answering. Voldemort just stood behind her and let her do all of the talking.

"Well you see, Sir. We were homeschooled but both of our parents died by Grindelwald very recently. As for how we got here, we just walked through the gate, really."

"Ah" Dumbledore said, "What do you think, Dippet? I think we should offer them refuge. They don't seem to be any threat. Certainly not spies of Grindelwald."

Dippet stared stupidly at the two teens and replied, "Well of course we should let them stay! But why on earth are you two so dirty?"

Some of the students giggled and laughed slightly but silenced at Dumbledore's false glare. Dippet magically scourgified them both so that they were now both clean.

"Well we uh . . . had to travel through the forbidden forest a little. We ran into a few centaurs and they ruffed us up a bit before letting us go." Marie answered softly.

"Oh you poor things!" Dippet cried out, "Well how old are you two so we can sort you into your house?"

'_That was fast'_ Marie thought, _'He really is gullible' _

Voldemort smirked behind her, _Just as I remember_ he thought, _stupid old man._

"We're both sixteen, Sir"

"Really? You look to be fourteen!" Dippet said shocked.

'_Thank you Dursleys for not feeding me'_ Marie scowled.

"I assure you, Sir, I am sixteen. I'm just a little petite is all." Marie laughed.

"Ah, okay then" Dumbledore said, "Marie Snow was it? We'll sort you right now and you can sit with your new house members to be harassed by and questioned" he said jokingly.

Marie giggled but Voldemort scowled. Seriously! Did Marie really have to do all of the talking?

"Tom Grey? Perhaps you would like to be sorted first? Your name does come first alphabetically, after all."

This was the first time Voldemort spoke to them so far, "Sure, Professor. If I may inquire? What houses are there?"

The students were deathly silent and many girls were ogling Tom like he was a juicy piece of meat.

"Oh of course you don't know" Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye, "There is Ravenclaw which is the house of intelligence. Hufflepuff, the house of loyalty, hardworking and fairness. Gryffindor is the house for bravery and Slytherin is the house of cunning, students who are full of ambition and resourcefulness."

"I see. Thank you Professor" Voldemort replied.

'_Still a suck up'_ Marie thought.

"No problem. Now I'll just place the sorting hat on you-"

Dumbledore barely placed the hat on his head when the hat practically screamed out, "Slytherin!"

The Slytherins shortly clapped for their new classmate and Voldemort smirked nastily.

"You may go and join your new classmates, Mr. Grey." Dippet encouraged.

Voldemort nodded and took one last glance at Marie before walking over to the Slytherin table and sitting down ironically by his old classmates and himself.

Marie gulped when Dumbledore placed the hat on her next. The hat was silent for a moment before talking to her in her mind.

_Well well_ said the hat, _what do we have here? Another repeat?_

'_What do you mean?'_

_I know who you are. I always know either past or future and you my dear, are form the future just like your friend over by the Slytherins_

'_Oh'_

_Yes well where should I put you this time? In the past I put you in Gryffindor, correct?_

'_Yes Sir'_

The hat laughed at the words, _Well you picked Gryffindor but how about I choose this time?_

Marie sighed and gave in, _'Fine. What do you pick?'_

_Shouldn't that be obvious? "Slytherin!"_ he shouted.

Marie paled slightly before getting up and walking slowly by 'Tom Grey'. Voldemort made some room for her while the Slytherins clapped for her. The males clapped a little more, though than they did for Voldemort, funnily enough.

Once she sat down, the clapping from the other houses died down and Dippet spoke up again, "Now back to business! Enjoy your feast! However, I shall see our new transfer students tomorrow morning, alright?"

Marie nodded form where she was at.

Suddenly, mountains of food appeared on the tables and people started digging in.

The Slytherins, however, were just a little more dignified than that and took their time. Marie would have normally devoured a small mountain on her own but since she hadn't eaten a lot recently, she decided that a roll would do for now.

However, that caught many other's attention and one girl asked her, "Is that all you're seriously going to eat?"

Marie put the roll down self-consciously and a boy laughed at her, "Don't worry, you're not eating too much. You should eat more, actually. You look to be all skin and bones. My name's Fester Lestrange by the way and that annoying girl over there is just Walburga Black. Stay away from her She's crazy."

"Hey!" Walburga shouted indigently. Walburga had the trademark black hair and brown eyes.

Marie smiled a bit and began to eat her roll again.

"Why are you eating so little anyways? If you two just got out of the forbidden forest like you said, shouldn't you be starving?" some boy with short black hair and dark blue eyes asked.

"Who's asking?" Marie countered.

He smirked and said, "My name's Alphard. Alphard Black."

"Okay Alphard I'll talk." Marie smirked, "I hadn't eaten a lot so the reason I'm not shoveling food down my throat right now is because if I do, I'll just throw it back up. Satisfied?"

Most of the people at the table now looked a little sick and Marie mumbled an apology. Voldemort smirked but slowly picked at some potatoes and vegetables.

Marie looked around to the others surrounding them but looked back down to her plate, not really one to start a conversation. Alphard caught her distress and laughed again, "Oh don't worry, everyone else is a little stuck up. They'll introduce themselves eventually."

"Oh how rude of me" another boy with brown hair and green eyes said, "My name's Ignatius Prewett. Nice to meet you Ms. Snow, was it?"

"Just call me Marie" Marie encouraged.

"Delightful", said Ignatius, "Just call me Iggy then. It's my nickname"

Marie giggled at the nickname and the males were startled at how innocent and beautiful her laughter was.

A few girls rolled their eyes but none introduced themselves. Marie assumed that they would later that night.

Marie looked around again before her eyes locked gazes with Tom Riddle. Tom stared into her eyes with no emotion for what seemed like ages before finally looking away and going back to his food in silence.

Voldemort saw this interaction and growled softly before delving into Marie's mind, opening their mind connection.

_Stay away from him_

Marie looked back at Voldemort, _'Why?'_

_Are you stupid girl? My younger form is even more dangerous than how I am today! I am unstable right now in the past._

'_Fine. So avoid your past self?'_

_Avoid everyone_

An hour later of complete silence passed until it was time to leave for the dorms. Tom Riddle, Marie noticed, had been almost invisible until he stood up and led the new students to the Slytherin dorms.

Marie and Voldemort slowly followed with the rest of the first years much to both of their disgust but Voldemort decided it was a good time to talk. He started to speak softly in Parseltongue so no one else could understand them and Tom Riddle was too far away to hear them.

"**So what do you suggest now oh great talker?"**

Marie looked back at him and hissed, **"Well I suggest that we try to work together to find a way out of here to get back to our own time. Any arguments there?"**

"Who said that I was working together with you, brat?" he slipped back into English.

"**You did when you let me glamour you and drag you to be a transfer student in Slytherin."**

Voldemort had no comeback for that one but he hissed, "**How did you end up in Slytherin anyways? I thought you were a goody goody Gryffindor?"**

"Things aren't always as they appear, Tom"

"**Don't call me that."** Voldemort scrunched his nose.

"You might as well just get used to the name because that's what everyone's going to be calling you from now on. Tom."

Voldemort growled in distaste, **"Just don't get close to anyone here. Don't even hardly speak to anyone. No one can find out about us. Especially me."**

"**You mean younger you in the same year as us?"**

"**Yes, brat. That me. **

Marie rolled her eyes but stopped when they reached the entrance. Tom Riddle stood and spoke the password. He went inside without a word and guided everyone into the commons. But then as if he thought he didn't have to speak or tell anyone anything, he left to his spot on a chair and began to read silently. The first years, though, as if they knew what to do, droned to their dorms like little robots. Marie and Voldemort, however, stood silently.

Marie looked around in awe. It was a lot different from when she had snuck in on her second her at Hogwarts. However, everything was still very classy and tasteful and covered in green and silver.

Voldemort went off and looked for his dorm room, leaving Marie alone in the commons with Tom Riddle and a few of his 'friends'.

One of them, noticing that she was now alone, came over to her. He had blonde hair which reminded Marie dreadfully of Draco Malfoy.

"Hello, Ms. Snow. I'm Abraxas Malfoy. Sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier but I wanted to wait to catch you by yourself."

His voice sounded charming but in a way that Marie didn't like. It was as if he used that kind of voice all of the time to get a girl into bed with him.

"And why is that, Malfoy?" Marie's polite tone was lost as her hatred for Malfoy's grandson rose up. Tom Riddle glanced over at the two in curiosity, having heard the change of tone.

"Oh you know" Malfoy didn't catch on, "So your boyfriend didn't get jealous."

"Boyfriend?" she asked.

"Yeah, Tom Grey. He is your boyfriend right?"

"No!" Marie about gagged.

"Oh", Abraxas seemed to move in closer and he licked his lips, "So you're single."

Marie took a step back, looking a little scared now but Abraxas followed, "Tell me, how would you like to be with a real man then?"

"No thank you"

Malfoy laughed, "No thank you? What do you take me for? Just some other man you can reject? No one rejects a Malfoy, dear."

"Yeah, well I just did."

"You're making a mistake, Snow. If you be with me just for one night, I'll make it the best night of your life."

Marie arched her eyebrow and laughed, "Like I would ever want to be with you, you filthy little ferret!"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!" Malfoy yelled at her, "No one disrespects a Malfoy, girl!"

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him, making Marie yelp in pain.

But just when Malfoy was about to slap her, someone pushed him away roughly to the ground.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Malfoy yelled, trying to get up. However, he couldn't get up because Voldemort wordlessly casted a patrificus totalus on him.

Voldemort stood in front of Marie, "The only one allowed to touch her is me, you understand?" he said icily. Marie began to rub her wrist and looked over to Tom Riddle out of curiosity. There he was though, simply back to reading his book again, pretending he wasn't hearing anything.

"Huh! And what are you going to do about it, Mud-blood?!"

Suddenly, Malfoy was screaming on the ground with a cruciatus curse being held on him. That's when Riddle got up and disabled the curse. Riddle didn't even really look at 'Grey' though.

"I suggest you go to your dorms now for the night" was all Riddle said before going back to reading his book in the chair.

Marie stood there shocked but Voldemort simply spat on Malfoy before saying, "Let that be a warning, ferret. You will never call me by such a filthy name ever again. I am a noble Half-blood."

With that, he left Malfoy still twitching on the ground and he went to his new dorms. Marie stood there for a second, staring at Riddle before finally going to her dorm as well.

When she got there, she was surprised to see that four of the girls she saw at the dinner were just staring at her.

"Well it seems that Hogwarts must have known that you coming" The girl, Walburga said, "There's a bed for you over there." She pointed over to the end bed and Marie nodded.

But before she could go over there, the other three girls stopped her.

They all had dark hair and it was almost hard to tell them apart.

'_They must all be Blacks'_ Marie thought.

"Sorry we didn't introduce ourselves at dinner but it's a little rude to talk while eating. My name's Lucretia Black. Call me Lucy. We're actually all cousins here. Except for you now I guess." She smirked. She had long wavy black hair and brown eyes somewhat like Walburga but she was much prettier.

"My name's Marie Snow. It's nice to meet you all."

"You're such a sweetheart!" said another girl with very short, curly black hair and blue eyes, " My name's Cassiopeia Black. Just call me Cassy. You seem so innocent. We saw what happened down there in the commons. Your friend, Grey, seems pretty protective of you if he can ward off Abraxas!"

"Oh. well. I guess you could say that" Marie said.

'_More like a predator protective of a kill'_ She thought.

"Yeah, my name's Callidora Black, by the way! Call me Calli. If you call me dora, I'll kill you. I hate that name." the other girl said. She had the same black hair but hers was put up in a bun and she had dark and dull green eyes, "Is your friend single or are you two together?"

"Together?" Marie asked, "What do you mean?"

"Aww that is so cute." Cassy said, "Together as in having sex, sweety."

Marie cringed violently at the suggestion and made a disgusted noise.

"I'll take that as a big fat 'NO'." giggled Lucy, "Why does that sound so gross? He looks pretty hot from where we were standing. Well, besides Tom Riddle of course"

Marie blushed, "I don't know. I guess I've never thought about him that way before?" she said trying to make up a lie.

"Awww!" they cooed.

"You mean he hasn't tried anything on someone as cute and innocent as you? Honey, are you a virgin?" asked Calli.

Marie blushed again.

"I'll take that as a 'YES'" said Lucy.

Marie's face was probably beet red by then and she looked away. She tried to change the subject, "So who's Tom Riddle?"

"Sweety, that's the hotty that stopped Grey from driving Abraxas crazy with the cruciatus curse. He doesn't really bother with anyone. We think he's gay."

"No he isn't!" Walburga exclaimed.

"Walburga! If he's never been with a woman, then he's gay, sweety!" Cassy said.

"He has been with women before though. At night. You know he's a prefect and all. I caught him one night with Olive Hornby in the halls. Olive was giving him a blow jo-"

"Whoa there Walburga!" screeched Lucy, "We have a virgin in our midst! We can't be a bad influence on her!"

Marie gulped, looking confused. Who knew girls back in this era were just as perverted in the future?

"Oh right" Walburga said, "Well anyway, the point is, Riddle's not gay."

"Whatever. Like we'd ever have chance with him anyways" said Calli, "We're all betrothed, remember? Well except for you, Marie."

"Betrothed? You mean you already know who you're going to marry?!" Marie couldn't' help but to ask.

"Well of course, silly" Cassy giggled, "All pureblood families are betrothed at birth. It's tradition."

Marie looked disgusted but asked anyways, "So which boys do I have to stay away from then?"

The girls laughed and Lucy started, "I'm betrothed to Ignatius Prewett. The one who calls himself Iggy, remember?"

Marie nodded in affirmation and Cassy continued, "My man is Alphard, although he won't admit it. His parents are too concerned with Walburga at the time so I can have any man I want right now without them on my back like a hawk."

Marie giggled. Cassy seemed to remind Marie of Ginny in a way except with black hair.

Calli went on, "And my man is Harfang Longbottom. You probably haven't met him yet, he's in Gryffindor. He goes by Fang. Sexy huh?"

Marie giggled and looked over at Walburga that said, "I'm betrothed to Orion Black. Which is pathetic, really. He's in second year, the little whelp."

The girls laughed and giggled at each other until Marie finally asked, "Okay so stay away from Alphard, Iggy, Fang and Orion?"

The others nodded their heads, "Okay, I think I can handle that. Any Gryffindors I have to be weary of? I hear Slytherins are rivals with them."

"Oh, honey, you won't have to worry about them. I'm sure everyone will just adore you!" Cassy cheered.

"But there are a few you should know about." Lucy piped up.

"Yeah" said Calli.

Walburga left the girls to go to bed, closing her curtains.

"Like who?" asked Marie.

Well there's Septimus Weasley for one. That's Cedrella Black's boyfriend. And then there's Dorea Black in Slytherin but she might as well be a Gryffindor. She's with Charlus Potter, the Gryffindor Seeker. Dorea used to be our cousin but we had to disown her because of her blood treachery."

Marie didn't say anything on the matter and let it slide, "Anyone else I should know?"

"Well you already know Fester Lestrange. He's such a cutie. I think he likes you." Said Lucy.

"Well who wouldn't like her!" Callie said, "She's just way too innocent for her own good! She'll attract boys like a flytrap attracts flies!"

"Oh! There's also Minerva, Myrtle and Olive you have to worry about!" shouted Cassy.

'_Minerva McGonagall and Moaning Myrtle?_' Marie thought.

Cassy continued, "Minerva is a stuck up Gryffindor who thinks she knows everything. She's also Dumbledore's assistant in Transfiguration."

"Myrtle is a disgusting Ravenclaw who has a revolting crush on Riddle. She fat and ugly but actually kind of sweet once you get past all of the grossness." Lucy said.

"And Olive Hornby is Riddle's little whore, or she wants to be." Callie said, "She's a Slytherin but you need to stay away from her. But to stay away from her, you have to stay away from Tom Riddle. She's very 'attached' to him."

"Oh. I get it." Marie said shortly.

"Well!" Cassy said, "That's really all you need to know for right now! Welcome to Slytherin and all but now, it's time for bed. See you in the morning?"

"Of course" Marie smiled, "Good night."

They said their goodnights and Marie crawled into her new bed, which was pretty comfortable.

'_I wonder what will happen tomorrow? Will Voldemort actually work with me? Will I have to talk to Riddle eventually? I guess I can try not to but I'm sure that that won't work.'_

Marie's thoughts slowly and eventually drove her into a dream-filled sleep which led to nightmares again.

**-8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 888888888-**

**R&R**


	4. Engaged?

**I would like to thank everyone again for all of the nice comments! However, my story is not a Mary Sue, and I don't care what people who think so think. You could write all of the bad reviews that you want, I'll just keep writing and ignore the post. Thank you everyone for the nice comments!**

**Also! From now on, Voldemort from the future will be called Voldemort and his PAST-SELF will be called Tom Riddle.**

'_Marie's thoughts'_

_Voldemort's thoughts_

"**Parseltongue"**

_Emphasis_

**-8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888-**

Voldemort was checking out the dorms after he left Marie to find her own dorms. He saw in the room that he would be sharing with five other boys and he knew just who they were. His old dorm mates and himself. He thought that Marie would be smart and go straight to bed and avoid the boys down in the commons. He knew that Abraxas could be very manipulative with girls and all. But did she go to bed?

_Of course_ not.

Not Marie Potter.

She just has to get into trouble all of the time.

He knew that they were talking but it was muffled but then he heard a yelp down in the commons that belonged to Marie and Abraxas was yelling at her. A surge of anger pulsed through Voldemort as he rushed down the stairs and before Abraxas could hit Marie, Voldemort stepped in between them and pushed the blonde boy to the ground.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Malfoy yelled, trying to get up. However, he couldn't get up because Voldemort wordlessly casted a patrificus totalus on him.

_Insignificant worm_, Voldemort thought.

How dare he touch what is rightfully his in the first place?

Suddenly, Voldemort was caught into Marie's mind again in her moment of extreme fear and shock.

It was in the future before she came to the forbidden forest. She was in the pensieve looking at Snape's memories and that's when everything came into place.

It was perfect yet ridiculous but he chose not to dwell on that fact until later.

Voldemort stood in front of Marie, "The only one allowed to touch her is me, you understand?" he said icily. Voldemort tried to ignore his past self but couldn't stand it and glanced quickly in his direction. There he was though, simply back to reading his book again, pretending he wasn't hearing anything.

"Huh! And what are you going to do about it, Mud-blood?!"

What? Voldemort was pissed and hit the Malfoy boy with a full blown wordless cruciatus curse.

Malfoy was screaming on the ground with the curse being held on him. That's when Riddle got up and disabled the curse. Riddle didn't even really look at 'Grey' though.

"I suggest you go to your dorms now for the night" was all Riddle said before going back to reading his book in the chair.

_Damn I was annoyingly authoritative_, Voldemort thought and frowned a little, _And I still am._

Marie stood there shocked but Voldemort simply spat on Malfoy. Voldemort recalled what Marie had called him before and thought that it would be demeaning before saying, "Let that be a warning, _ferret_. You will never call me by such a filthy name ever again. I am a noble Half-blood."

With that, he left Malfoy still twitching on the ground and he went to his new dorms.

Voldemort realized that that was when Marie went flying to her dorms. She was safe now.

His Horcrux was safe.

And that was another thing. He couldn't just leave her here in the past. He had to help her get them both back into the future together. But what would they do then? Should he tell her that he knew she was his Horcrux?

_No,_ he thought_, that would make her want to kill herself here in the past, then like she tried to back at the forbidden forest. I must not tell her that I know anything._

Before he could think further, some of the boys he used to know started swarming in the dorms.

"Geez! That was a wicked curse mate! Where did you learn an unforgivable?" Alphard Black asked. Voldemort recognized him from his past as his dorm mate but they weren't close. He was never close to anyone. Voldemort didn't say anything and turned away to set up wards around his bed. He remembered that his old dorm mates could be a little mischievous.

"Hey, you alright, mate?" Alphard poked his shoulder and that ticked Voldemort off a little but he stayed cool.

"I'm fine, Black."

"How do you know my name?"

"I heard you introduce yourself, of course." Voldemort answered shortly.

That's when Lestrange and Ignatius showed up and smirked.

"Are you missing your little friend, Grey?"

Voldemort furrowed his new eyebrows, "Friend?"

"Yeah!" Ignatius said, "That girl you came with. She said that you two weren't together but you must be _friends_ if you traveled together, right?"

Voldemort growled and tried to look as dangerous as he could as he slunk over to Ignatius, "We're not friends. I have no friends." He said.

Lestrange held up his hands in defense, "Alright, alright! So you're not friends with her! But you've at least tried to _get it on_ with her right?"

"Get it on?" he had never heard his past dorm mate talk like that before.

"Of course!" screeched Alphard, "You know . . . right?"

Voldemort just arched his eyebrow in confusion. He really didn't have any idea what they were talking about. Just then, his past-self walked in in silence with Abraxas a little ways behind him. Abraxas looked as if he got ran over by the Knight Bus and discarded in a pack of blast-ended skrewts.

"Oi, Tom! This idiot doesn't know what sex is!" Ignatius laughed. Tom and Abraxas turned to look at him in a baffled manner but said nothing.

Then it clicked.

_That's _what they meant.

Voldemort shook his head and wrinkled his nose in disgust, "I didn't know what you meant before. Now I do. Of course I haven't tried anything with the girl! It's not worth my time."

"Not worth your time? Damn you have issues." Abraxas said in a stuffy voice. What did his past-self do to him?

"Yes, but I would never just take a random pretty girl. She has to meet my requirements."

"Requirements?" His past-self, Tom Riddle, asked uninterestingly, "And what would those be?"

This was where Voldemort was stuck. Lestrange, Alphard, Abraxas, Ignatius and Tom Riddle just stared at him waiting for him to respond to his past-self's question. Voldemort tried to think like a teenager again.

"Well for one, she has to be hot."

The boys except for Riddle laughed.

"Well I'd say she's met that requirement!" chuckled Lestrange, "What else? Maybe we can hook you up with someone here."

Voldemort scrunched his nose in disgust but kept talking, "She has to be beautiful, tame, a Slytherin, and worthy of my time."

"But she is a Slytherin!" Ignatius shouted.

Voldemort snorted slightly, "As far as I'm concerned, she's more of a Gryffindor than anything. She's very bold and doesn't think before she acts."

"I don't know" said Alphard, "She seemed pretty manipulative and sly to me just a few hours ago. But you're right in some way. No girl has ever disrespected a Malfoy before" he laughed.

Abraxas just turned away and didn't say anything, looking put out.

"I don't know what your problem is, mate" Lestrange said, "As far as I'm concerned, she's the full package! If you don't want her yourself, just say so, so I can start courting her."

"No" Voldemort might have spoken too quickly when he said that, "She's mine. The only one allowed to touch her is me." He growled.

"That's the same thing you said before you cursed Abraxas" His past-self said, glaring at him with burning eyes, "Are you two together or not?"

"I'd prefer not to answer that right now. It's no one's business. We haven't discussed our relationship as of yet but I assure you I will have a talk with Snow about it." Voldemort answered.

Tom Riddle seemed satisfied with the answer and got into his bed.

But the other boys seemed too restless. Abraxas plopped on his bed, though, in exhaustion, taking off his shirt.

"Well I think you need to know the rules around here, mate" Alphard said, "What do you think, boys?"

"Yes" said Lestrange, "He's new after all. Tom? What do you think?"

Riddle laid on his bed, a leg crossed over his other, "Yes. You might as well, my friends."

Ignatius started, "Alright, well first of all, we have to discuss girlfriends."

"Girlfriends? You're worried I'll steal one of yours? No problem there."

"We're not finished!" screeched Lestrange, "We have to tell you for your safety! I don't have a girl and neither does Tom and Alphard. Ignatius, though, has Lucretia Black. She's Snow's new dorm mate. And Brax is engaged as well but he doesn't admit it yet." He laughed. "And Tom actually does have a few 'servants' but I believe we can tell you the rest of that later, though, concerning girls."

"However," interrupted Alphard, "Now we are on to the subject of not pissing each other off"

"If Tom says something, you do it. No questions asked. Got it?" Ignatius asked.

Voldemort was very angered that he had to do what his past-self said but nodded his head anyway in submission. Voldemort could see himself smirking from on the bed that he lay on.

"However, I have a few ground rules myself" Voldemort proclaimed.

Tom sat up for this and practically glared at him. How dare the new student demand such things?

"I want you all to stay away from Marie Snow. You may talk to her politely, but if I see any of you flirting or touching her I will not hesitate in killing you. Understood?"

The boys looked scared at first but only at what Tom Riddle would do. However, Tom just stared at him and smirked.

"We'll see" his past-self whispered and chuckled slightly.

Voldemort said nothing but on the inside, he was boiling with fury. If anything, he took that as a challenge from himself. It was just infuriating how he was like in the past, he was angering himself!

"It's time to go to bed" Tom announced, "After all, Mr. Grey has a big day tomorrow."

With that, they all got settled into bed and Voldemort settled behind his warded bed with a silencer up as well.

**-888-(I could have ended it here but for my awesome readers, I decided to keep going for a bit)-888-**

The next morning, Voldemort could feel something poking him and being the light sleeper that he was, he jolted awake and sat up in shock.

However, what he found on his bed, startled him even more.

"Potter! What the hell are you doing here! How did you get past my wards?"

The girl merely shrugged her shoulders but Voldemort could see that the girl was shivering a little in fear.

"What happened?" he asked her.

"I'm scared" she said.

Well that surely wasn't something you should say to your enemy.

"Why?" Voldemort sounded unconcerned though to her. Marie looked down in shame and began to get a little mad at him.

"I'm scared we'll never . . . Never mind. I don't know why I even came here. I was going to ask how we were going to meet and all to try to get back home but never mind! I guess I'll just go back to my dorm!"

Marie tried to leave the bed but Voldemort grabbed her arm to stop her, "Don't! You might set off my wards or alert _them_"

That's when Marie noticed that Voldemort was only in his boxers and the blankets that covered him were falling to his waist when he grabbed her. She blushed a little but remembered who he was.

"Oh. Well how am I supposed to leave then?"

"How did you get here?" Voldemort asked, his new eyebrows arching in confusion.

"I had on my invisibility cloak. It can get past any ward."

"I'll have to remember that for later. Just put that on, then, and leave quietly."

However, not even a second after he said that, his curtains swung open, revealing a still tired Abraxas Malfoy.

"Oi, Grey you sleepy head-" he stopped when he saw Marie on the bed with him and he smirked lustfully seeing as Marie was in her nighty on Grey's bed, "Well well well. What do we have here? So you two _do_ have a thing then?"

"Abraxas what are you doing? Oh hey Marie!" Ignatius greeted cheerfully, "How are you today?"

Alphard appeared behind them, looking very curious and still in his pajamas. As a matter of fact, Marie realized that they were all in their boxers still but she couldn't see Tom Riddle anywhere. She brought her knees to her chest and hugged her arms around her knees, shivering.

She blushed crimson red and the boys except for Voldemort, stared at her in want at the submissiveness she showed. Tom Riddle was still not there, probably in the bathroom getting ready first.

"I'll just go, Tom. I'll see you at breakfast!" she squeaked.

Marie looked around scared and shot up to leave but Abraxas stood in front of her, "Where are you going so fast?"

Marie looked dreadfully frightened and before Voldemort could do anything, Tom came out from the bathroom, eyeing the scene carefully, "Let her go Abraxas. She has to get to breakfast, too. We can question them later."

With on last lust-filled look, Abraxas let her pass but she had to move around Tom to leave. As Tom was still in his boxers as well, this made Marie even more embarrassed and she ran out of the dormitory as fast as she could. Abraxas glanced over at Voldemort and just to piss him off, he remarked, "She has a nice arse, too. Damn, when can I have my turn? I'll share."

"I would kill you before you even touched her." Voldemort growled and got up, combing his longer black hair with his fingers and pinching his nose in exhaustion. He didn't really get any sleep last night at all.

Abraxas smirked but didn't continue the conversation.

As soon as they all got dressed and ready, they headed down to breakfast together in the Great Hall.

Voldemort found Marie fast but she was surrounded by Slytherins. They had been just dying to meet her. Most of them were males and this made Voldemort angry again. He rushed over and pushed some random Slytherin boy, he recognized to be Harfang Longbottom, over to sit by Marie. The girl looked at him in shock but recovered quickly, "Hi Tom." The other boys dispersed back to their original seats to eat.

"What? No hi to me?" asked Lestrange.

Marie giggled, "Hi Fester"

Lestrange looked like he would melt to the ground and so did Alphard.

"What about me?" asked Alphard.

Marie giggled but Voldemort interrupted the greetings by shoveling food onto her plate.

"Tom? I already ate."

"What did you eat? One biscuit? You need to eat more. You're skin and bone" He piled eggs, toast, and bacon onto her plate and Marie looked as if she were going to puke just by looking at all of it.

"Just look on the bright side, sweety" Cassy said, "At least he _wants_ you to eat more!"

Marie smiled but said, "But I can't eat all of this. It's too much."

"We'll share then." Voldemort suggested.

"Awwww!" Marie's dorm mates cooed at them.

Marie opened their mind link and yelled at him, _'What are you doing?! You're making us look like we're a couple!'_

Voldemort didn't answer though and shoved a fork full of egg in her mouth, feeding her.

She blushed but said nothing and ate her scrambled egg, as almost everyone was watching them.

That's when Tom Riddle finally spoke up, "So are you two a couple then, or what? And this time, I expect a real answer, Grey."

Marie was about to shout out 'No!' but Voldemort beat her to it.

"Yes. We are." Voldemort looked at Marie with fake affection, "We're engaged actually, aren't we darling?"

Marie stared in shock, '_What are you thinking?!'_

_Well you've been making stuff up all last night. It's my turn to add to the story. Besides this could help us. Now don't freak out._

'_What?'_

But before anything else could be thought between them, Voldemort planted a passionate yet simple kiss on her lips. Marie blushed horridly and whimpered in fear under his lips but tried to remain calm for the most part. It lasted about five seconds before he pulled away, smirking at her. Marie chose not to say anything and just looked away, blushing.

"Awwww! That's so romantic!" Calli, Cassy and Lucy exclaimed together.

"Whatever" mumbled Walburga, "As long as she stays away from my man."

Calli rolled her eyes at her friend but went back to congratulating Marie, "So when did this happen? You said you two didn't have anything going on between you."

"Yeah this was a real shocker for everyone. But I guess we have known each other for a long time and all."

Her new friends seemed confused by her words but Marie didn't go on with the matter. Tom Riddle wouldn't stop staring at her and Voldemort, either and it was making her uncomfortable.

"I engaged to her this morning, actually" Voldemort continued, "While we were in bed together."

"Tom!" Marie shouted, "You make it sound so dirty!"

Marie's new friends laughed at her innocence and Lucy asked, "So did you lose it then?"

Marie was confused again, "Lose what?"

Fester and Alphard were trying to stop themselves from getting a nosebleed as Cassy practically shouted, "Your virginity!"

Marie looked away and buried her face in her arms on the table, "No Cassy!"

"Boy you better hurry up then!" Calli told Voldemort, "We want to know everything!"

Voldemort looked a little surprised but said nothing as he just wrapped his arm around Marie's waist.

"So when are we going to go see Headmaster Dippet and Professor Dumbledore?" Marie asked, trying to pry his hand off of her but Voldemort kept it there determinedly.

"After breakfast, before classes. We get our schedules today, too. You better hope we have every class together, _honey_." His voice dripped like poison.

All of a sudden, a blonde girl with greenish brown eyes stomped over and sat by Tom Riddle.

"Hey Tom. How was your summer?" she asked, her voice like nails on a chalk-board. So freaking annoying.

"Horrible." Was all Tom said and Marie couldn't help but to watch the display.

"Aww, I'm sorry. But I can make it all better." She flirted outrageously and pouted, trying to look cute and sexy.

"That's Olive Hornby" Cassy whispered in Marie's ear, "She's Tom's slut."

"Oh." She nodded in understanding.

"No Thanks, Olive. I no longer require your services. Leave my presence." He stared at Marie the whole time but Marie looked away quickly and blushed again. Tom smirked but pretended not to notice when Olive threw a fit and practically balled and ran out of the great hall.

"Wow." Iggy said, "Never thought you'd actually get rid of her like that."

"Oh well. At least you don't have to do a protection charm all of the time now on your privates." Alphard was brave enough to speak out. Tom just hummed and finished his meal while the schedules were being passed out. However, since, Marie and Voldemort were new to Hogwarts, they had to talk to Dumbledore and Dippet first.

"Come on. Let's go now. You ready?" Voldemort asked her and Marie looked astounded by his acting abilities.

"Yes. Let's go." She whispered.

Together, they walked to the Headmaster's office but they didn't know the password. However, with a talented memory, Voldemort remembered it.

"Sprinkles"

The door opened but Marie stared at him in confusion and Voldemort explained, "It was Dippet's password for everything all of the time."

With that, they walked in to Dumbledore and Dippet talking about the weather. Dippet was looking out the window and Dumbledore was the first to notice them.

"Yes I hear we'll get a little hail later. Oh hello! Mr. Grey, Ms. Snow! Please do come in!" Dippet shouted.

"Actually her name is going to be Mrs. Grey soon."

"Excuse me, but do you mean that you two are engaged?" Dumbledore asked.

Voldemort was reluctant in answering but stood tall, "Yes. We are" he put his arm around Marie's waist again.

"Well then, I'm sure we could pull a few strings for you two. You are now Hogwarts students after all. As we do for Pureblood families, we can offer the same for you two. Would you two like to have the same classes?"

"Yes" Voldemort answered quickly before Marie could.

"Alright then and we also offer a room for you two to share as well but I understand if you don't want to share a room yet. Most kids in school still want their freedom after all." There was the twinkle in his eyes again.

"We'll take the room." Voldemort nodded, "It'll give us more . . . bonding time together."

Dumbledore was quiet for a moment, thinking that this was very strange and Dippet was looking outside at the birds, not paying any real attention. His mind wasn't what it used to be, after all and he was aging fast.

Finally Dumbledore nodded his head and agreed, "Very well then. Marie, do you agree to this arrangement before it is finalized?"

Reluctantly, she nodded her head and the Professor had no choice but to go with it.

"Very well. Here's your schedule then, Mr. and Mrs. Grey. Have fun in your classes. And if you two ever need to talk, we are here for you."

Marie smiled at the younger Dumbledore and Voldemort took the schedules before leading Marie out of the office.

"See that wasn't so bad was it?" he asked.

"No so bad?! We-"

"Wait until tonight to yell at me. We'll be in our own room then. We're almost to class now."

"What's our first class?" Marie asked, exasperated.

"Let's see. We have Charms, Herbology, Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions and Divination." He stopped and reread the schedule, "Why the _fuck_ do we have Divination?!"

Marie shrugged her shoulders and walked beside him to their first class.

"We have Charms, Herbology and Defense Against the Dark Arts today and then Transfiguration, Potions and Divination tomorrow. Charms is first. Ah, here we are. Just remember to act all sweet and innocent because they think I'm going to take your innocence tonight."

Marie choked, stopped, "It's all an act though! Just no more kissing! That's just gross for two enemies to kiss!"

"Whatever."

They entered Charms class and they sat together by Marie's friends. They were having Charms with Gryffindors and he noticed a lot of them were staring at the two new students. Marie was sitting by the wall with Voldemort right beside her, trapping her. Alphard was sitting next to him and Tom Riddle was sitting across from Marie as the room was divided in half for the teacher to walk in between them. Behind Marie sat a few Gryffindors named Charlus Potter and his friends, Septimus Weasley, Dorea Black and Cedrella Black. Voldemort decided that this would be the perfect opportunity to express his claim on Marie while 'acting' like her fiancé.

He touched her knee with his right hand and rubbed intimately. With Marie wearing a skirt, it was even more intimate, rubbing her bare knee. Marie snapped her head over to glare at him but said nothing as it would look strange that she didn't like to be touched by her husband to be. Tom Riddle was staring at the display with no emotion on his face but Voldemort could tell that he was getting aroused just by watching. He knew himself very well. Voldemort brought his hand higher and rubbed Marie's thigh. Marie was shaking with fury and fear as Voldemort's face closed in by hers and he kissed her cheek softly.

"Welcome class, to Charms!-" The teacher stopped when he saw what Voldemort was doing to Marie, "Ahem! Young sir! I would appreciate if you did those kinds of things outside of class on your own time!"

The class laughed but Voldemort merely pecked her cheek again and backed off. Marie sighed in relief when he stopped touching her.

"Maybe we need to have you two separated?" the teacher asked, "Yes that would be good. Mr. Potter! Please trade seats with Mr. Grey would you?"

Voldemort looked as if he would explode but reluctantly traded seats with the Gryffindor. Charlus Potter looked excited to get the chance to sit and talk to the new girl.

"Hey, I'm Charlus Potter."

"Hi. You already know my name, I presume?" Marie asked.

"Yeah I do, Ms. Snow. You're very beautiful, you know." He started to flirt and his girlfriend, Dorea Black looked a little upset.

"You know, it's not polite to flirt with other girls when you already have a girlfriend. Your girl seems pretty jealous. You better not talk to me often."

That shot down Potter really quick and he promptly ignored her for the rest of the lesson.

'_Good thing too. It's really weird to be flirted on by your grandfather._' She thought.

After the Charms class, Marie quickly left for Herbology, trying to avoid Voldemort as much as possible. She lost him quick enough and sat at a table near the front, only to be accompanied by another boy.

He seemed polite and had brown hair and brown eyes, "Hello, my name's Harfang Longbottom. It's nice to meet you, Ms. Snow is it? My girlfriend, Calli, told me a bit about you."

"Hi, Harfang. It's nice to meet you too. What exactly did she say about me?"

Harfang laughed, "Please call me Fang. And nothing much except that you're a real sweetheart and you have a fiancé, Mr. Grey. Right?"

Marie looked crestfallen, "Yes."

Fang seemed confused by her reaction but ignored it. They ended up being partners for the class and Voldemort was partners with Lestrange. Alphard was with Abraxas and Tom Riddle was with Cassy, even though Tom did most of the work.

Voldemort seemed a little mad that he couldn't be around Marie all of the time to watch her but didn't force her to be attached to him. After Herbology, Marie walked with her dorm mates and other new friends to Defense Against the Dark Arts. There was no getting around it and Voldemort caught up with her, sitting right beside her.

"You will stay with me from now on, do you understand?" he growled, his hair a bit of a mess as he had almost ran to her.

"Why should I? You didn't do what I asked earlier!" she whispered in a shouting tone.

Voldemort rolled his eyes, "What do you want all of the Hogwarts boys on your ass all of time?! I only did that so they would know that you are mine!"

"I don't belong to you!" Marie scoffed at him.

Voldemort waved his hand at her dismissively, "We'll talk about this later. Class is starting."

They listened to the teacher's lecture for twenty minutes before Professor Merrythought finally divided them up.

"We're going to do a sort of tournament now to see where each of you lot stand, understand? Mr. Grey, I'm sorry but Ms. Snow can't have a partner."

Voldemort was so close to her if only to protect her. He knew that she was a great dueler but in a room full of Slytherins and Gryffindors, something was bound to happen. He wanted to protect his Horcrux but he reluctantly moved away.

"Yes, well Mr. Riddle, as the top student, please inform Ms. Snow how this will go since she is a girl. I want you to show her how it's done." The teacher rudely said.

"Show me how it's done? I've been dueling since I was twelve. I think I can manage." Marie scoffed at the teacher but he only went around the room to divide the class into groups. Tom came over to her slowly.

"So you know how to duel?" he asked in a unconcerned voice.

"Yes. I do. I was the best where I lived. I can even outdo Tom sometimes."

Tom showed no emotion but his black eyebrows shot up and down once, looking her up and down, "Let's see what you got, then."

The whole class stopped what they were doing and watched as Tom Riddle challenged Marie Snow.

"That poor girl doesn't know what she's up against" Calli said.

"She can handle herself" was all Voldemort said, almost trying to reassure himself as she went up against his past-self.

They bowed to each other and walked away. Then they turned and chose a dueling stance. Theirs was both simple as they both just stood there with their wands out in front of them. Professor Merrythought counted down, "One. . . Two . . . Three!"

Tom took off and let a few simple curses be released from his wand. He thought that that would be a quick end but Marie just deflected them with a protego. She's better than what they thought. Voldemort just smirked, crossing his arms, although he was a little mad that he was getting beat by Potter.

Tom looked pissed but then decided that he needed to finished this as quickly as possible, firing off every curse and spell that he thought of, only for it to be deflected again. He was losing his patience and screamed, "Crucio!"

Marie was faster though and shouted, "Expelliarmus!" making Tom's wand come out of his hand and into hers.

The whole class was silent. Tom stood in shock with his hand still outstretched to curse her, but without a wand.

No one had even beaten Tom Riddle at a duel before and Tom looked as if he would implode as he shook in hatred and glared at the girl. How dare she make a fool out of him?!

"I believe that will be enough for today" Professor Merrythought suggested, "Ten points from Slytherin, Tom, for using an unforgivable. Now I want everyone to do a foot long essay over the history of dueling due by Wednesday! Understood?"

The whole class groaned and left the room all mopy. Voldemort tried to wait for Marie but Lestrange and Abraxas grabbed him by the arms and led him out of the room, shutting the door. Now Marie and Tom Riddle were left alone in the class room.

"Hey! Let go of me!" Voldemort shouted.

"Sorry, mate, but your girl has to pay for what she's done. She's made a fool out of Tom."

"So what?! He won't hurt her! Will he?" Voldemort was now getting truly scared. What would his past-self do to his Horcrux? What would he do to Marie?

"Don't worry mate" Lestrange tried to comfort him, "He'll just ruff her up a bit is all."

Abraxas put a paralyzing charm on Voldemort and they held 'Grey' up together.

"Or maybe he'll molest her a bit." Abraxas suggested nastily, "After all, he did reject Olive and he's been staring at Snow all day."

Voldemort couldn't say anything being paralyzed but he had a few choice words picked out for the disturbing Malfoy.

"Look, Grey" Lestrange tried to calm him down, "I like your girl and all but there is no one who can go up against Tom. What he says, goes. She'll be fine."

**Meanwhile in the classroom . . .**

Marie held Tom's wand in her hand thoughtfully, just realizing that everyone else in the room was gone but them.

Reluctantly, Marie slowly and cautiously ventured over to Tom who was staring at her intensely. Marie was fearful but held out his wand for him to take. He didn't take it but just lifted his head up to make her feel small. It worked.

Marie didn't know quite what to say but cleared her throat.

"Hmm, don't you want your wand back?" she asked timidly but Tom still didn't speak. He was red with anger, though and Marie started to shiver a little.

"I'm sorry if I offended you." She tried. This time she got a reaction from him.

He laughed, "Hahahaha! Dear girl, you have absolutely no idea who you're up against do you?"

Marie shrunk in terror and tried to back away, throwing his wand at his feet.

But Tom caught her before she could bolt out the door and slammed her against a wall. He pressed himself against her body, enjoying the fearful whimpers the girl made. He held his arms on either side of her face, trapping her.

Tom smirked, "Are you really engaged to Grey?" the question shocked Marie but she nodded her head in a 'yes'.

Tom smirked even wider and brought his face closer to hers and Marie smelt mint and cinnamon coming from him, "Ah but if you are, why didn't you agree with him? He seems completely in control over you, Snow. Are you seriously that submissive? If so, he must be one lucky man to have a lover like you, girl."

He whispered in her ear, "So submissive. . ." and he licked her ear lobe making her shiver. Tom laughed again and let her go.

Marie fell to the ground, hot with shame and sweating fear.

"Grey told me that I should stay away from you. Now I know why. You are so tantalizing, Snow. And so powerful. You could be my match, Snow."

Marie stayed down on the ground leaning against the wall. She hugged her knees to her chest and tried to cover her face so she wouldn't have to look at him but Tom just leaned down by her and tried to hush her, "Hey now. I was just trying to see how far it would take for me to scare you little one. There's no real worry here."

He played with her hair, twirling it in his fingers, watching Marie flinch at his touch.

He chuckled and got up abruptly. Marie was so shocked by his change of mood that she stayed completely still.

"Well! Get up, you look pathetic. I'm not going to hurt you, Snow. I was just trying to scare the shit out of you to put you in your place. You may go to your _'husband'_ now."

With that, he walked away but before he opened the door to leave he turned back around and said, "See you tomorrow, Snow."

Marie stayed on the floor still and didn't move. Not even when Voldemort rushed in and tried to shake her.

Finally Voldemort got some reaction out of her when he tried to pick her up and she violently flinched, trying to get away.

"Calm down! I'm trying to help you, Potter!"

Marie came back out of her fearful-trance and looked into Voldemort's recognizable red eyes.

She gasped, "Your glamour is wearing off, Voldemort."

"I know. We have to get to our new room now. We'll talk about what happened then."

With that, Marie was dragged out of the room in a hurry and Voldemort almost ran to their new assigned quarters.

When they reached the right floor, Voldemort slowed down a little. He stopped at a door that Marie recognized to be their new room. She knew it was their room because it had their names written on the door elegantly. Voldemort was slowly turning back to his normal snake-like self and he spoke in Parseltongue, "Open". Once again, the door opened and Voldemort grabbed Marie, carrying her bridal style.

"What are you _doing_?!"

"What? You are my fiancé now after all, Potter. I'm only following tradition" he smirked evilly.

"Put me down, you creep!" she screamed and Voldemort slammed the door and dropped her on the bed unceremoniously.

"Oof!" she sounded.

Finally, Voldemort's glamour had fully worn off and he was now completely in his snake-like form and all creepy looking with a flat nose and slit nostrils and no hair. He looked pissed too, like always which only made Marie more uneasy.

"So what did he do to you?" he hissed in English.

Marie sat up on the bed and crossed her knees, "You mean, what did you do to me?" she sniffled.

Voldemort wrinkled his nonexistent nose in disgust, "What happened?" he growled.

Marie turned her head away, "What happened with you? Why did you leave? I thought you were dead set on keeping an eye on me all day?"

Voldemort couldn't keep his anger in any longer and he screamed at her, "I tried! Your stupid 'friend' Lestrange and then Abraxas grabbed me and paralyzed me! They dragged me out of the room so I couldn't help you! What did he do to you?!"

Marie shivered in panic, "I don't really know. He was just so unstable and insane. One second he laughed at me and then he got really angry and pushed me against a wall."

"Go on." Voldemort hissed.

Marie took a breathe, "Then he . . . he tried to be seductive I guess and licked my ear. But then he acted as if it was all an act just to try and scare me. Happy now?"

Voldemort smoldered in anger at himself, "Bastard" he muttered, "Hnnnnnnnnnn" he growled.

"Voldemort it doesn't matter. He was just putting me in my place, okay? Geez, you're acting so weird lately. Why are you acting so strange?"

"How do you mean?" he asked.

Marie shrugged her shoulders, "You're acting all protective or something. Why?"

"Protective?" Voldemort laughed, "You must be joking! I couldn't care less about you Potter! But if you messed something up here in the past, a lot of bad things might happen in the future."

"Like you not becoming a dark lord?" she said sarcastically.

"Very funny. Besides. You want to know the reason why I said that we were engaged?"

"Yes, I do. Thanks to you, I'm even more uncomfortable than ever, you bastard! My arch enemy has felt that it is important to kiss me in public!"

"For good reasons" the older snake-like man smirked, showing his canine teeth, making Marie cringe.

"Just look around Potter. Now that we share a room together, we have more time to research a way to our own time."

"Oh. I guess. But why do you find it necessary to keep kissing me?!" Marie screeched at him.

Voldemort can closer to the bed, stalking over to her but Marie moved away nearer the headboard.

That didn't stop Voldemort though and he got on the bed with her and smirked, holding her chin up to look at him, "I find it necessary, Potter, because it just looks better. It wouldn't look too good if two 'lovers' didn't show affection for each other. Would it?" he asked seductively.

Marie shook her head, "I guess not. But can you just lay off now? I really don't like kissing you, Voldemort."

The dark lord smiled, "No. We have to keep an image Potter. We must make it look natural, after all. We wouldn't want anyone to suspect anything now would we?"

Marie looked terrified as Voldemort edged closer to her and trapped her just like Tom Riddle did so she was only between him and the headboard of the bed.

"I'd say we need a little practice, Potter. What do you think?"

He didn't wait for an answer, though as he plundered in her mouth and started to ravish her with his tongue. Marie struggled violently but to no avail. He was just too strong for her and he held her in a tighter grip by clutching her hair with his talons, keeping her place. The other hand was placed tightly on her waist and Marie knew that she would be bruised tomorrow. If she ever made it to tomorrow.

His thin lips caressed hers roughly and he moaned, letting his tongue map out her mouth entirely. It had been a while since he allowed himself to be lost in the pleasures of the female body. He enjoyed watching and feeling the girl struggle against him but it seemed a little strange. Of course he had taken girls before at his own wish but this was different. He bit her bottom lip so he drew blood and he began to suck on her lip, tasting her rich blood. Voldemort growled in ecstasy.

That's when he noticed that she was crying. Her salty tears ran down her cheeks and fear radiated off of her.

Voldemort pulled away to see her eyes were puffed up red from crying hard.

He curled his thin lips in disgust.

"You're pathetic, Potter, if you can't take a little kiss."

Marie said nothing but Voldemort could tell that for an evil dark lord, he went too far. The girl had just been molested by his younger self and he just had to add on to it and do it again. Sometimes even he himself didn't know what was wrong with him, "I'm going to bed."

Marie curled herself up in a ball and laid on the edge of the bed, far away from Voldemort. The day was going just fine until Lord Voldemort had to ruin her life all over again and again. Why did he have to be so hateful and evil to her?

What a horrible first day back at Hogwarts, indeed.

**-88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

**I know that it was strange with Voldemort making out with her so fast and all and it seems gross. But just remember! It will get better! This is the longest chapter that I've ever written!**

**R&R**


	5. Apology

**Well! Here's another chapter, hope everyone likes it. I know that not a lot happens here but you'll just have to live with it! I have finals for the next two weeks and I can't do this a lot. The next chapter will be up next Sunday. Enjoy.**

'_Marie's thoughts'_

_Tom and Voldemort's Thoughts_

"**Parseltongue"**

**-888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888- **

When Marie woke up she felt something very strange. It was like someone was watching her sleep. Her eyes were still closed but she didn't really want to open then in fear of what she would see. Would Tom be there to scare her again? Or would it be Voldemort, wanting to kiss her again? Either way, both options sounded pretty scary.

There was a sudden tapping noise then. Like someone was waiting impatiently, tapping their foot if they were to be standing. The noise was beginning to get annoying, so she opened her eyes to see what it was.

There was Lord Voldemort practically in her face just plainly staring at her, tapping his long fingernails on his side.

"Aaaahhhhh!" Marie screamed and fell off the bed.

Voldemort tried to stare blankly and emotionless but he couldn't resist the small smirk forming on the corners of his lips.

"What the fuck?!" Marie shouted at him and Voldemort glared at her crudeness.

"What?" he asked.

Marie screeched, "Why the hell were you just watching me sleep?!"

"You weren't asleep. You were awake so I decided to wait until you finally decided to open your eyes."

"Oh." Marie got up from the floor and crossed her arms, "That's still creepy. Don't do it again."

Voldemort got up from the bed and came closer to her until she was against a wall and he was mere inches away from her, "Or what?" he taunted.

"Without me, you wouldn't have known about what to do in the first place. You would have ruined the timeline without my help, you little bitch."

Marie stepped forward, angrily, making the dark lord step back a bit, "Don't you ever call me that again you creep."

Voldemort grabbed the collar of her night shirt and brought her closer, spitting in her face as he growled out, "Or what?!"

"Or I'll just leave you here by yourself and let you die here, you half-blooded bastard!"

That's were Voldemort smirked, his nonexistent nose scrunching as he showed his long canines, "And how exactly would you do that, Potter?"

Marie caught on to what she just said and tried to wrench herself away from Voldemort, but his grip was too strong.

"Let me go!"

"No. You are going to tell me exactly what you are talking about. Right now. Starting with how you're going to leave me. Hmm?" Voldemort smirked down at her.

Marie gulped. But just as she was about to tell him to fuck off, there was a knock at the door.

"Ms. Snow? I know you are in there. Will you come out? I need to speak with you."

Voldemort threw Marie on the bed, "What the fuck is my past-self doing at the door, Potter?" he whispered.

Marie only shrugged her shoulders at him and tried to get up but Voldemort stopped her, glamouring himself to look the same as Marie had glamoured him. Then he jumped on top of Marie as he heard the door being opened. With Voldemort only in his boxers, it looked as if he was snogging the living daylights out of her. Marie tried to wrench him off of her by his hair, however it only looked as if she was enjoying it more.

Tom just stood there watching for a few seconds as Voldemort kept kissing Marie roughly. Finally Tom had the sense to cough, making his presence known. Only then, did Voldemort let up and raise his head. Marie took a few deep breathes, holding back tears.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Voldemort threatened and Tom only gazed back at him. Tom turned away from Voldemort and looked down at Marie, still under Voldemort, ", Ms. Snow, I was wondering if you would accompany me to class, just the two of us. I need to speak with you. Alone."

Voldemort growled, "She isn't going anywhere without me."

Marie pushed Voldemort off of her and transfigured her nightclothes into day wear, "Fine. I'll go with you. I'll see you later in class, alright Tom?"

Voldemort was shocked when Marie just bluntly left with Tom Riddle, the dangerous genius who attacked her not even a day ago.

Marie was quiet and didn't speak as she walked through the hallway with none other than Tom Riddle. Tom held his hands in his pockets and didn't speak until he was sure that they were absolutely alone.

"So." He started, "You do realize that it was nothing personal what I did last night right? It wasn't my intention to frighten you so badly. I thought that you would fight more, honestly. Your fiancé said you were more of a Gryffindor than anything.-"

He stopped as he realized that Marie was walking faster, trying to get away from him but Tom grabbed her shoulder before she could break into a run.

Big mistake.

Marie wrenched herself away from him and she looked even more terrified than ever, "Don't touch me." She whispered before she ran fiercely away from him.

Tom was confused. Usually the girls who were an equal to him would forgive him easily after he was done threatening them. He would usually do this so no one would ever become more powerful than him. Especially no woman. They were always attracted to him. To power. Why not Snow?

Tom realized that Marie had run to her first class of the day. Potions.

Then later they would have Transfiguration and then Divination. Not in a hurry, Tom walked to Potions class in the dungeons and opened the door. They still had ten minutes until class started and Slughorn wasn't even there yet. Before more people could show up, Tom sat right next to Marie in the front row and Marie glared at him.

"Why did you follow me?!" she hissed at him.

"I sit here for potions. Besides, I need to speak with you."

"There's nothing to talk about." Marie looked away from him.

"Really? You know, for being engaged, you don't seem to like your future husband all that much. Why is that?" Tom pressed.

"I really don't think that that is any of your business, Riddle." Marie growled.

Finally a few more people showed up to class before Tom could say any more to her. Then Slughorn came waddling in.

"Ah! Ms. Snow! Lovely to see a great new student such as you! How are you doing this fine morning?" Slughorn asked.

Marie smiled sweetly, "I'm doing wonderful, Professor. And please, call me Mrs. Grey. I am engaged now after all to Tom Grey."

"Oh!" Slughorn yelped, "My, how exciting! You must be very happy! When was this?"

"The other night, Professor." Marie decided not to go on any further though when Voldemort walked in, looking like he just rolled of bed. He probably hurried so he could find Marie a lot faster.

However, when he saw Marie, his face contorted into a nasty frown which changed into a fake smile when Professor Slughorn greeted him.

"Ah! Mr. Grey! Congratulations on catching such a wonderful young lady, but I am afraid that you will not be able to be partners with her this year. Mr. Riddle will help her in this course in class, if that is alright with you?" Voldemort seemed disgusted at first but just nodded his head in acceptance and sat at a vacant table.

But that also changed when Olive Hornby walked in and sat right next to him, "Hello, there. What's your name again?" she asked Voldemort.

Marie smirked a little but directed her attention to Professor Slughorn. She wasn't too thrilled with having to work with Riddle, but there was nothing that she could do about it. They worked together to make a simple potion, Amortentia, until class was over. Neither one spoke to the other but Marie could tell that Riddle wanted to very badly. It looked as though it was killing him not to say anything to her as they worked in silence.

Finally when the class was over, Marie practically ran out of the room, away from both Voldemort and Tom Riddle. She even stayed away from Cassy, Calli, and Lucy, her new friends. She just wanted to be alone.

So she went to her next class, Transfiguration.

When she walked in, she noticed that Dumbledore was setting up for the class. Careful not to disturb him, Marie silently went over to the front desks and sat in a random seat. That's when Dumbledore noticed her, "Oh! Well hello, Dear girl, how are you?"

"I'm good Professor, you?"

"I dare say I'm fine, child. May I ask why you are here so early? Class doesn't start for another twenty minutes."

Marie only shrugged and looked a little depressed so Dumbledore pressed no further, going back to his work.

Ten minutes later, Voldemort strut in and sat beside her, his nostrils flaring in anger, "What are you doing here?" he growled.

"I'm in class" she replied.

Voldemort chuckled softly but it only scared Marie a little, "What did he say to you?" he went on.

"Who?" Marie tried to play dumb but Voldemort wasn't' buying it.

"You know exactly who I'm talking about. What did my counterpart say to you?" he whispered softly so only she could hear him.

"Nothing really. Although he was very insistent on asking why I'm with you."

"Really." It wasn't a question and Voldemort's aura grew fierce and flared angrily.

But students started to walk in and Voldemort kept quiet. He didn't want to alert anyone that something was wrong between them.

After Transfiguration, Marie finally went to Divination only to be tailed constantly by Voldemort and behind him, came Tom, slowly edging behind them both closely. Marie could feel the tension between them and it felt like it couldn't be cut with a steak knife.

She was prepared to be with Voldemort in Divination but Cassy, Calli and Lucy joined her instead and Voldemort allowed them their space.

"So?" Cassy stared at Marie in wonder but Marie was confused.

"What?" Marie asked and the girls rolled their eyes at her.

"Did you guys do it last night?" Lucy asked.

"Do what?" Marie asked again. What were they talking about?

"Did you and Grey have sex last night or what?" Cassy shouted, directing everyone's attention to the four girls. Marie blushed horribly and covered her head with her arms on the table in embarrassment.

Lucy shook her, "Well?" they were way too curious for their own good but Marie decided to tell them, "No. We didn't but he did kiss me a lot." It wasn't exactly a lie.

"Awww!" Cassy cooed, "That is so cute that he wants to wait for you!"

Just then the teacher strode in, trying to look important.

The rest of the period went by torturously slow and as always, the Divination teacher predicted Marie's death.

The class looked at her in fear but Marie just shook it off. Trelawney always did the same thing and besides, she wasn't afraid of death.

After class, Marie ran back to her room, only to be accompanied by Voldemort shortly after.

"You know" Voldemort said, letting the glamour disappear, making look all snake-like again, "With you acting all desperate to get away from me, it looks like I'm forcing you to do this."

"You are." Marie said with her face in a pillow on the bed. She was dreadfully tired and she just wanted to go asleep and pretend that all of this never even happened.

"Oh really? How am I forcing you?" Voldemort said when joining her on the bed. But Marie only jumped off of the bed and glared at him.

"Really? You're the one who started that vile rumor! I didn't want to be 'engaged' to you ,you prick!" Marie shouted.

Voldemort just laid on the bed, glaring at her, "Come to the bed and then we'll go to dinner."

Marie gulped, "Why do you want me to go on the bed?"

"Just do it and you'll see"

"No."

Voldemort smirked and looked away, "We should go to the library and find a few books that could help us get back to our own time, you know."

Marie, startled by this sudden change of subject only nodded her head and they both left the room, Voldemort changing into a teen again.

They probably spent a good few hours in the library when Tom showed up. Voldemort was in the restricted section and Marie was a little frightened being alone. What if he saw her? Would he come over to her and sit by her?

'_Please don't see me. Please don't see me. Shit! He saw me! Please don't come over and sit by me. Please don't . . .'_

Her thoughts were interrupted when Tom Riddle came over to her and stood above her, leaning on the table she was sitting at.

"Well, well. For being new, who sure do know how to escape me."

When Marie didn't say anything, Tom knew then that he couldn't charm her that way so he had to do something else.

_I must know how she's so strong. I can feel her magical aura pulse from a mile away, she's so powerful._ Tom thought.

Tom sat next to her and that is when Marie looked up from her book and spoke, "You might not want to do that." She warned.

Tom smirked, "And why not?"

"That's Tom's seat."

"I am Tom." He countered, smiling devilishly.

Marie sighed, "That's Grey's seat." She corrected herself and Tom noticed that she looked very tired.

"I didn't see you at dinner tonight." He said and noticed Marie's shocked face.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"Almost eight pm. You should get to bed. You have a big day tomorrow. Did you get that Defense essay finished?"

"Of course. That was easy." Marie rolled her eyes but kept a look out for Voldemort.

Tom noticed this and smiled further, "Looking for your fiancé?" he asked and Marie nodded, "I saw him in the restricted section. Now what could he possibly be looking for there?"

Marie paled but answered timely, "Oh he just loves books. He likes the dark arts the most though and loves reading about curses."

"Strange. _You_ certainly don't look the type."

"I'm not. I don't really like curses or dark magic. It's bad for you."

"Really?" Asked Tom, "Why would it be bad for you?"

"It's evil" Marie said bluntly and Tom smirked.

"There is no good or evil, Snow. There is only power and those too weak to seek it."

Marie shuddered at the words but Tom thought that she was just cold and took off his outer robe, placing it on her. Marie looked baffled, staring at him in completely disbelief, "Thanks?"

"You're welcome, Ms. Snow. You know. There is a Hogsmeade trip coming up in a week. Would you care to join me? I could show you around?"

Marie smiled, "Thanks but I'm engaged."

"I know that, Snow. I was just wondering if you would go with me? If you ever want to get away from everything. I'm always here to talk to. To see. All you have to do is ask. Besides, you could always think of it as a bachelorette outing." Tom suggested, smiling smoothly, waiting for Marie's response.

Marie was in shock. What Tom Marvolo Riddle asking Marie Potter out on a date to Hogsmeade?!

Marie looked over to the restricted section to see the far away outline of Voldemort and she looked back at Tom and nodded. SHe had to figure out what this Tom was up to. Even if she had to go ona date with his to Hogsmeade.

"Sure. I'll go with you. But it has to be a secret. Okay?"

"Secret." He repeated, "Of course. And you know that I didn't mean to scare you that much yesterday right? I was only-"

"I know Riddle. You were only looking out for your reputation. I understand. Am I right?"

"Yes." Tom said slowly, "That is right. . . . .I'm sorry, though."

Marie stared at Tom in wonder.

'_This can't be the same Voldemort I know form in the future. This man is different somehow.'_

"Apology accepted, Tom."

Marie knew that this was some sort of a trick but she wanted to see what kind of a trick that it would be. What would happen next?

Tom looked happy but refused to show it on his facial expressions and instead, he kissed the back of her hand gently and left the library. Voldemort came back to the table only a few minutes later.

**-8888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

**R&R**


	6. Hogsmeade Treachery

**I know that I said I wouldn't post another chapter up until next Sunday, but I found some free time and decided, 'Hey, why not?' Hope you all enjoy. Thank you for reading.**

'_Marie's thoughts'_

_Voldemort and Tom's thoughts_

"**Parseltongue"**

_Emphasis_

**-8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888888888-**

When Voldemort came back to the table, he dropped the books he had found down on it but realized that something was wrong with Marie. She looked guilty for some reason.

"**What's up with you?"** he hissed.

Marie glared at the brown-haired lord but said nothing so Voldemort pried further and came closer, making her uncomfortable. He stood above her so his stomach lined up with her face but still, Marie said nothing.

"I said what is-"

"I heard you the first time" Marie interrupted and looked away but Voldemort grabbed her chin to make her look at him.

Marie glared defiantly and this only made the dark lord smirk wider, **"Then answer my question, **_**dear**_**"**

The flustered girl tore her chin away from Voldemort's grip and got up, "I'm tired. I'm going to bed."

And with that, Marie just walked up and left, leaving Voldemort alone in the library with his books. Marie was only mildly surprised that Voldemort didn't come after her at all.

_Something's wrong_, Voldemort thought, _Or she doesn't want to go back home for some reason._

Meanwhile, Marie was in the bed in her room, thinking about what she had just done. She had accepted Tom Riddle's invitation to go to Hogsmeade with him. Why did she do that again? Was it because she thought he was attractive? Of course, but that wasn't an excuse. Even if it wasn't real, she was performing adultery by even thinking about going on a date with someone else. Why did Voldemort have to say that they were engaged? It was probably so he could keep a closer eye on her, the bastard. And what was with all of the kissing? Did he have a secret infatuation with her she didn't know about? Was wanting to kiss your enemy a kind of kink for him? It probably turned him on that he had so much control over her.

'_But that's going to change.'_ She thought, _'I'll show him who's in charge'_

Marie smirked at the plans she was developing.

'_This is going to be fun' _

-8888888888888888888888888888888-

It was a few days later already and Marie was giving Voldemort the silent treatment. She hadn't talked to him since she left the library and it was pissing the dark lord off. Instead, she talked more to Tom Riddle than him, purposely in front of him, too. Of course, Marie paid for it at night when Voldemort would change back and yell at her. There was one moment in particular that Marie didn't ever want to happen again was when Voldemort felt the urge to feel her up. It was horrifying and she even cried.

However that was the only time she had ever seen a smidge of guilt in the Dark Lord's eyes. Marie could tell, even if she didn't understand it, that Voldemort felt guilty about what he did. That same night, he even kissed her good night as if it was an apology. What was happening to the dark Lord?

Voldemort didn't want to make her cry but she was just making him so mad, it just so happened to turn him on, too. Of course he would never rape the child though. That was something that he could never do. But it was also hurting him in a way to make his Horcrux cry like that. He felt a twinge in the heart he thought he no longer had.

It hurt him.

So currently, Marie was sitting by Tom in Potions again while Voldemort was once again stuck with Olive Hornby, who wouldn't shut up at all. He knew she was trying to make his counterpart jealous but why did she have to use him? She was horrible at flirting and it only disgusted him.

"So how's your fiancé taking the silent treatment?" Tom asked Marie while they were making the Draught of Peace.

Marie flushed, "I don't know what you're talking about".

"Sure you do. I noticed that you haven't talked to him for a while. Is something wrong between you two? Did you two have a fight?"

He acted so concerned but that was all that it was. An act. They had been talking for a few days now so Marie could tell from his voice and soft facial expressions when he was being sarcastic, genuinely happy or angry.

It was all just an act to get her closer to him but she wasn't buying it.

Not by a long shot.

"You could say that" Marie provided, "But everything's fine, really. He's just being difficult."

"I see." He came closer to Marie and whispered in her ear, making her shiver, "Are you ready to go to Hogsmeade this weekend? You haven't told him?"

"That's this weekend?" she was confused. Marie thought that Hogsmeade visits started a month after school started back up.

"Of course. Do you still want to go? With me? Alone?" Marie could tell that Tom was testing her, seeing if she would really betray her 'fiancé' or not. So Marie decided to give him what he wanted.

"Of course. It's my Bachelorette outing after all" she smirked at him and Tom smirked back.

"You know, I think I'm really starting to like you, Snow." He smiled genuinely for the first time. And it was nice, really. It made him look even more handsome when he smiled. He could charm a rabid dog if he wanted to.

"Good. I might say the same to you" Marie replied.

Tom smiled again.

Voldemort was watching the whole thing but there was something wrong. He couldn't hear Marie and his counterpart at all. It sounded muffled.

But that is where he understood.

Marie was using a muffliato charm so he couldn't hear their conversation.

_That clever little bitch_, he thought.

-888888888888888-

Fester Lestrange and Alphard Black were at the Slytherin table for lunch that day and overheard a little conversation between Marie and Tom Riddle. They were surprised and shocked to see that she wasn't paying her future husband any attention.

"You think they had a fight?" Lestrange asked.

"Of course" Alphard replied, "Or else she wouldn't be flaunting herself to Riddle. I mean, did Tom brainwash her? He wouldn't just steal someone else's girl if he liked them, would he?"

"I don't know. He's never been with a girl, romantically before." Lestrange said, "Perhaps Marie is just punishing Grey for some reason and Tom has an ulterior motive?"

"Perhaps"

"Or," said Abraxas coming behind them, "May be she's just a slut who likes to tease other men around."

"Nah" Alphard said, "She's not like that."

"How do you know? We don't even really know her. For all we know, she could be a Grindelwald spy." Abraxas countered.

Fester and Alphard glanced at each other in doubt. There was no way someone as sweet as Marie could be a spy.

-8888888888888888888888888888888-

So the weekend finally arrives and Marie is flustered beyond reasoning.

'_What if Voldemort finds out? I'll be dead for sure. What if Tom finds out about us being time travelers? I'll still die for sure' _she thought.

She was in her room getting ready for her outing with Riddle. She had told Voldemort that she had promised to go with Cassy to Hogsmeade but of course, that was a lie. However, she had talked to Cassy on how she just wanted to be alone and Marie asked Cassy if she would cover for her.

Marie wore a simple white blouse and a black skirt, trying to look nice, but also not overdo it.

'_What if it's a horrible trap to get me to tell him all of my deepest darkest secrets?!'_ she thought, _'But that won't happen. I won't let it.'_

Marie put on her determined face and proceeded to walk out the door only to see Voldemort getting ready to come in. He pushed her back in the room and transformed back to snake.

"You look a little dressed up to be going to Hogsmeade with a girlfriend." He muttered suspiciously.

Marie quickly thought of an answer she had rehearsed and said, "Well a lady has to look presentable right? After all, I am an engaged woman now. I need to look my part."

Voldemort stared at her up and down and licked his thin lips, "Perhaps I should go with you. Just to make sure you don't get into any trouble."

"No." she said a little too quickly and Voldemort's eyes narrowed.

"I mean," Marie started, "You should keep researching in the library for a way out of here. Why waste your time with me when you could be doing _that_?"

Voldemort frowned, "Good point I suppose. Just stay out of trouble. Trouble seems to like you for some reason."

"Will do." She replied and slipped past the dark lord quickly so he couldn't ask any more questions.

Marie ran as fast as she could down the stairs on the Grand Staircase. When she finally reached the doors to go outside, she opened them slowly to reveal the sunlight.

She was supposed to meet Riddle down by the carriages so that they can be taken to Hogsmeade together but when she reached them, there was no sign of Tom Riddle.

Where was he?

Did he ditch her?

Even though Marie knew that she shouldn't, she started to feel foolish. Of course Riddle would ditch her. He was probably letting Olive Hornby suck him off that very moment.

A stray tear ran down her cheek and Marie's throat tightened in disappointment and depression.

'_Merlin! I'm so stupid!'_ she thought.

But then she heard footsteps coming her way but she didn't want to turn around in fear of what or who she might see. But then a hand came down on her shoulder and Marie twirled around to see Tom Riddle gasping for air and leaning in hand on her shoulder for support.

"Riddle!" Marie gasped, "You look like you ran a mile, what's wrong?" she faked concern.

"Sorry _gasp_ I'm late. _Gasp_, but I couldn't resist getting this for you before we went. _Huff_ Have you been crying? What's wrong?" Marie could tell that Riddle felt real concern for her and she rubbed her eyes, getting rid of the tear.

"No. Of course not! Why would I be crying?" Marie smiled but Tom wasn't buying it. He looked at her suspiciously just like Voldemort did, with his eyes narrowed.

"Fine." Marie said, "I was crying a little. But only because I thought that you had ditched me."

"Why would I ditch a beautiful woman like you?"

Marie blushed and looked away, making Riddle smiled at her, "Let's get into the carriage shall we? By the way, you look gorgeous in that outfit."

"Thanks. Are that for me?" Marie saw the white rose in Tom's hand and Tom actually blushed pink a little. He was so pale though, that you could barely see it. Tom stared at the flower and then back at Marie once they got into the carriage.

"Yes. Yes they are. I thought it fit you well. White means innocence after all, if someone hasn't already taken yours, that is." Tom handed her the flower and Marie smiled.

"No, he hasn't yet and good thing too. I don't think I'm ready for that sort of thing yet, with him."

Tom stared at Marie in undisguised lust and he curled his lips upwards a little, "That's good."

It was a good hour when they finally reached Hogsmeade and the tension in the carriages was heavy. Of course Marie wasn't going to let him touch her but the air around him was just so intoxicating. But the more she thought of it, the more she realized that Voldemort hadn't lost tat air of dominance. It was still there, intoxicating everything around him.

"Where do you want to go first, Bachelorette?" Tom smirked playfully.

Marie giggled and thought about it, "I don't know. I've never been here before. You're supposed to show me around, remember?"

"Ah yes. Follow me, Ms. Snow. I'll show you all the best places in the village."

With that, Tom led Marie all around Hogsmeade. They went to the Quidditch store, the book store, Honeydukes and even Madam Puddifoot's Place.

Of course, they only visited Madam Puddifoot's because they both thought it would be funny to tease the Gryffindors there.

When they were finished, Tom led Marie to the Three Broomsticks.

"Two butterbeers' please Madam." Tom put on his charming smile for the bartender, making the poor gal melt.

"Of course, Mr. Riddle. Here you go! It's on the house for you!"

"Why thank you madam."

Marie rolled her eyes at him as they sat at a table and drank their drinks in silence.

However, the silence was soon interrupted by a new comer.

"Well what do we have here" a familiar voice sounded and Marie looked up to see that the voice belonged to Charlus Potter.

The fit Gryffindor Seeker smirked at the two and winked at Marie, "As you can see, lovely, my girl isn't anywhere around. Want to ditch this poofer and be with a real man for today?"

Marie was reminded of Abraxas and she shook her head as a rejection.

"No? What are you doing here with Riddle anyways? Aren't you engaged to Grey?" he huffed.

"Shut up, _Potter_" Tom spat at him, emphasizing the last name.

"Or what? I just want to know why she's cheating on her man is all."

"I'm not cheating on Tom. Aren't I allowed to have male friends besides Grey? Besides, it's not like I'd do anything with _you,_ anyway. You're way too arrogant. I don't know how Dorea puts up with you. You're nothing but a disgusting excuse for a Gryffindor lowlife. Get out of my sight." Marie was so mad, she didn't care what she said to her future Grandfather.

'_Honestly, how did my grandmother put up with a cheater like him?_' she thought.

But obviously, she got through to him and Charlus walked away angrily without a fight.

"You have to teach me how to do that" Tom smiled at her and Marie giggled.

"What time is it? You think we should go back now?" Marie asked him.

"Maybe." He said and cast a Tempus charm, "It's 3 o'clock already."

Marie jumped up, "Oh no! I told Tom I'd be back by two! He's gonna kill me!"

Tom followed Marie out of the bar but just when she was about to get into the carriage, Tom grabbed her by the arm and led her away.

"What are you doing Tom?"

Tom stopped and gasped at the way she said his name. He turned to her and rubbed her arm where he had grabbed her.

"You said my name" he said.

"Well yeah," she stated dumbly.

"You've only been calling me Riddle until now. What changed your mind?" Tom needed to know. This girl wasn't like normal girls. She was different. She was the most intriguing girl he had ever met.

Marie just shrugged her shoulders and led her into an alleyway.

"Tom." Marie whispered, "Why are you taking me back here?"

"It's your bachelorette outing remember? I have to make it special for you. So that when you go back to Grey, you'll know what you are missing."

Marie was about to ask him another question but was silenced when Tom kissed her lips.

All of the air left Marie's lungs and she gasped at the sensation of Tom's lips against her own. His slips were so soft and gentle unlike Voldemort's. Voldemort's kisses were always possessive and rough. This was a great change. When had Tom changed so much?

Tom pressed Marie against the wall behind her and caressed her cheek. Marie moaned and whimpered under him, making Tom groan back. Tom let his lips feed off of Marie's moans, wringing the whimpers from her lips. Then he gently pressed his tongue against her lips, prodding and asking for entrance. The boy shuddered when Marie reluctantly let him. Tom mapped out Marie's mouth eagerly. The more Marie and Tom kissed, the more they could get a taste of one another.

Marie moaned as she tasted chocolate and cherries from the chocolate covered cherries he had sampled at Honeydukes. The more Tom ran his tongue on Marie's, the more Marie whimpered and tried to bring him closer. Meanwhile, Tom tasted Marie's natural sweet taste of marshmallows and strawberries. They moaned together in unison and Tom suddenly got a little frisky as he stopped caressing Marie's cheeks and his hands traveled further down to her hips. Marie was getting anxious but let Tom touch her intimately. Marie grabbed him by his hair, running her fingers through the short black locks. However, Tom took this as a sign to keep going and he lowered his hands further down to her thighs and behind her, clutching her arse.

That is when Marie broke the kiss and shook her head 'no'. Tom caught the notion and they both split apart a few inches. But only a few inches. They were both breathing hard and gasping, sharing each other's air. Tom leaned his head on Marie's forehead and kissed her nose.

"I like you Marie." Tom whispered to her.

Marie smiled, "I like you too, Tom. But no one can know about this. No one. You understand?"

Tom nodded his head, "Of course. But what if Grey finds out?"

Marie shook her head again, "He won't. He can't know. He's too possessive. If he found out, something horrible would happen, I know it."

"Shhhhh" Tom hushed her, "It's okay. He'll never know about it. Everything will be fine. You want to go back to Hogwarts now?"

Marie thought a few seconds before she lightly kissed Tom on the lips again, like it was an experiment, "Yeah."

Tom closed his eyes and led the girl to the carriage swiftly. When they reached Hogwarts, they parted their separate ways and Marie walked up to her room, Tom's rose in her hand.

When she reached the room, she opened it to find Voldemort laying on the bed. When he heard the door open, he snapped his head towards the door, looking pissed off.

He jumped off the bed, only in his boxers in his snake-like visage and rounded over to her in anger, "Where the fuck have you been?!" he yelled at her, "Do you not realize what time it is?!"

Marie shrunk in fear, "No. I don't."

"**It's six o'clock at night!"** he screamed at her and Marie blushed. Her and Tom had made out for two hours straight? Wow.

"**What do you have to say for yourself, girl?"** Voldemort growled at her, invading her personal space, coming only an inch apart from her face.

Marie shook in fear, "I had fun" she whispered and Voldemort hissed at her.

"**You. Had. Fun?"** he hissed, "Do you not know the danger we are in? The dangers of time-travel are great in that if you do something so simple as to kiss or hug someone in a friendly way, the way you change their feelings can alter the future drastically.

At first, Marie thought that Voldemort somehow found out about her treachery but dismissed it when Voldemort came even closer to her, pressing her against the wall again.

"So I'll ask you again. Where the _fuck_ have you been? If you answer correctly, you get a prize. What where did you get that rose exactly?"

Voldemort smirked at her but Marie only shrunk again in fear, "I went with Cassy to Hogsmeade. She gave me this flower. We lost track of time, I'm sorry"

"YOU'RE LYING TO ME!" Voldemort screamed in her face and ripped the flower from her hands, "Why are you lying to me, Potter? Is it something so horrible that even you don't want to say it? What is it?" Voldemort was so close to her now that his lips touched Marie's but he didn't kiss her. He was just trying to scare her.

Marie shook her head 'no' but Voldemort just grabbed her and threw her on the bed, throwing the rose on the ground at his feet as well. Marie squeaked but screamed when Voldemort trapped her underneath him and started to rip off her clothes.

"What are you doing?!" she screamed, "Stop it! Please!"

Voldemort licked her neck and gnawed on it viciously, **"Tell me where you were. Who were you with?"** he whispered in her ear before he licked it. Marie shivered and cried hysterically, trying to get away from him but Voldemort was too strong.

_What am I doing?_ He thought, _I can't do this. But she's just so delicious._

Voldemort tried to rip of Marie's shirt to expose her soft flesh but something stopped him. Marie stopped struggling.

He looked up to her face to see that the poor girl was crying horribly and she shivered in fear and pain. Voldemort had his clothed, hard erection pressed against Marie's crotch and his hands were on her exposed hip and breast. Of course, she had a bra on but Voldemort could feel her skin beneath it. But something stopped him from going further.

He felt guilt.

Here he was doing something he vowed that he would never do.

Voldemort tore his gaze away from her and closed his eyes tightly, trying to rid himself of the image of the frightened innocent beneath him. Voldemort shivered and tensed, not knowing what exactly to do. So instead, he just got up quickly and left to the bathroom.

Marie was left by herself on the bed with half of her shirt ripped off and tears running down her cheeks. She curled herself into a ball and stared at the beaten white rose on the ground. That's how she felt, really. Beaten.

Abused.

Meanwhile, Voldemort started the shower and took off his boxers, entering the cold rain. He had to take a cold shower to get rid of his hardness so he could interrogate Marie without hurting her that way. He let the cold drops hit him and each drop felt like a needle of guilt into his skin. But then he felt anger. How dare she lie to him so easily? He knew where she had been. After all, they are his memories as well, not just Tom Riddle's. He knew for a fact from his new memories that Marie had been with his counterpart. That they had kissed so lovely.

But that was in the past. Or was it the present now?

He got out of the shower and dried himself off with a spell. He put his boxers back on and left the bathroom.

"Marie, I want to aplog-" but Voldemort was interrupted when he saw the cutest sight of Marie sleeping. She had picked up the rose and was sleeping with it clutched to her chest. Dried tear streaks ruined her face but that didn't matter. She was still beautiful. Wrapped in blankets and sleeping, Voldemort knew that there was nothing that he could do but lay beside her and go to sleep himself. He'll talk to her tomorrow.

**-8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888888-**

**R&R**


	7. Breaking up

**I know that this might not be the best chapter but I promise, it will only get better. However, I will be a bit busy now. I have finals this week and then I'll be working constantly this summer before my sophomore year of college. I have also gotten two new female puppies! They are so cute! Well, here's the chapter you have been waiting for.**

'_Marie's thoughts'_

_Voldemort and Tom's thoughts_

_Emphasis_

"**Parseltongue"**

**-8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8-**

The two enemies woke up the next morning but Voldemort woke to find that Marie had left to the Great Hall without him. Voldemort changed into his school robes quickly.

_How am I going to do this?_ He thought_, I've never apologized to anyone before. What do I do?_

Voldemort walked into the bathroom and immediately, he could smell the soap and shampoo that Marie had used. It smelled amazing and wonderful. Like strawberries and Lavender. Voldemort inhaled the scent through his snake-like nostrils, breathing in Marie's essence.

He looked at himself in the mirror that was in the bathroom and stared at himself, remembering what had happened the night before. He had been so cruel to her, but he knew that she had brought that upon herself. She was doing everything that he had told her not to do. Was she insane? She could really disrupt the timeline at what she was doing.

And of course he knew that she was falling for Tom Riddle. Voldemort being Tom Riddle from the future, has his past-self's memories. Voldemort remembered the way she laughed and how he felt a tingle in his chest at the sound. Voldemort remembered her smell that day at Hogsmeade. The way she looked. The way she tasted.

Beautiful.

But was Tom Riddle falling for Marie?

_No. It can't happen. Things must go the same as they did before._

Voldemort took a deep breath and glamoured himself in front of the mirror in the bathroom. His hair grew brown and almost shoulder length. He grew a nose and gained blue eyes instead of red.

_I have to do this. I have to make her see, _He thought.

Meanwhile, Marie had escaped Voldemort as soon as she had woken up and got dressed quietly, performing a silencio on herself. It was seven in the morning and Marie just couldn't stand being around Voldemort any longer. So instead, she left the room and took to wandering the halls.

'_Why did he do that last night? I thought that he wanted nothing to do with me and now he wants to shag me?! WTF?!' _Marie thought_._

Marie heaved a big sigh and was turning a corner when she bumped into something hard. She fell to the ground only to realize that she had bumped into a person.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you!" she stopped when she realized who the person was, "Oh, hey Tom."

Tom Riddle wasn't angry that she bumped into him and just smirked, "Hello Little one. Have a nice night?" The black-haired future dark lord smiled so gracefully and Marie suddenly frowned and shook her head.

Tom frowned as well, helped her up and asked, "What's wrong?"

Marie could tell this time that he was actually concerned now.

Marie shuffled uncertainly, "Tom?"

"Yes Snow?" Tom purred and Marie blushed.

"Are you just trying to get close to me so you can just get what you want and then dispose of me?" Marie looked away from him after a few seconds. Tom didn't say anything for a minute but instead brought her closer to him and embraced her in a hug.

"At first, yes. However, you are very different than I thought you would be. You're an amazing and strong girl. I have never thought about anyone the way I think of you now."

Tom let her go and explained further, "I was raised in an orphanage, Snow. I wasn't loved or cared for at all. I thought that love was just for sentimental idiots who are weak and stupid. But then I met you, Snow. At first, I thought that you were just an innocent looking damsel who followed her dominate. But then I battled you and I knew that you were strong. A worthy adversary. I wanted to learn more about you."

Marie stared at him, a little bothered but Tom went on, "So I apologized to you that night in the library and asked you to go to Hogsmeade with me so I could find out more about you. I wanted to find your weakness. But then I grew to enjoy your presence. I . . .I grew to like the way you laughed. The way you look. Smell"

Tom came closer to her and brushed his lips against hers, "The way you taste. Oh Snow, you have no idea what you're doing to me. I'm under your spell."

Tom moved in to kiss her and Marie didn't stop him. She knew that this could be a drastic mistake but she couldn't help it. She let it happen.

Tom moved his lips softly on hers, enjoying the feeling of the quivering uncertainty. He knew Marie was scared. Scared that her fiancé would find out but he just dipped his tongue in her mouth, melting her fears away. Tom caressed her cheek but finally, he pulled away, leaving the poor girl breathless.

Marie closed her eyes and reopened them in a new jolt of happiness. However, her fears rushed back to her and she grew worried again, "Tom. I think Grey knows. He wasn't happy last night when I returned late."

Marie stopped to see Tom's reaction but Tom just stared, waiting for her to continue, "He . . . he tried to take me last night but had a change of heart before he did it. I left him after I woke up, that's why I'm out here."

Tom's face reddened in anger, "He knows? He tried to claim you last night against your will? I knew he was possessive but I never thought that he would go to such extremes. Snow, you have to stay away from him."

Marie paled, "I can't. We're engaged."

"Obviously, he doesn't care, though, whether or not he hurts you! A man is supposed to love and care for his wife!"

"You just admitted to me not even a few minutes ago that you didn't believe in love. That it's weak." Marie interrupted him and Tom grabbed her shoulders, begging her to listen to him.

"That was before I realized how strong you are. You are so full of love and forgiveness, Marie. But yet you are so strong. I really like you Snow. I think that I-"

"What's going on here?!"

Marie and Tom snapped around to see Voldemort staring at them angrily, "Well?" Voldemort prodded, coming closer to Marie.

Tom, however, stood in front of her, "I heard what you did to her. You're not a man. You're a monster."

Voldemort looked uncomfortable at first but just stood taller and growled, "What do you know? Marie, come here. I have to talk to you."

"She isn't going with you" Tom prevented Voldemort from grabbing her.

Marie looked torn between them but said nothing. She stood behind Tom in fear of the outbreak of anger between them.

"That's not for you to decide, Riddle. Now back off. You don't know anything that's going on between us."

Tom growled and stood firm, not moving an inch from Marie, "I know enough to know that you don't deserve her. Snow is a wonderful girl. You have no right to hurt her."

Voldemort's eyes widened and he brought his wand, but Tom whipped out his as well, "Back off or I swear you'll never be able to have children when I'm through with you."

"Oh really? Let's see what you got, Grey. Come on!"

"No! Please don't fight!" Marie begged, coming between them, "Please don't' fight?"

Tom immediately lowered his wand but Voldemort rose his higher, determined to show the boy who was boss.

"Tom, please put the wand down? I'll talk to you, okay? Let's go back to our room."

Voldemort lowered his wand, "Fine. Let's go talk." He twirled his wand slowly, only realizing that his past-self was doing the same thing and he stopped.

"Be careful, Marie. If something goes wrong, you can always come and talk to me. I'll be out in the courtyard if you need me." Then Tom faced Voldemort and growled, "If I swear, if you hurt her . . . I'll _kill_ you. That way, you won't be able to have children either."

With that, Tom left the two alone. Marie crossed her arms and looked away from Voldemort as he led her to their room again. He opened the door to let Marie in and then shut the door behind them. Marie started to shake and tried to create as much distance between them as she could. Voldemort didn't do anything, though and just stood by the door, leaning on it.

Nothing was said between them for a few minutes but Voldemort slowly changed back to his snake visage. He stared at Marie and then back at the floor and bed. Marie stood nervous and scared, her arms still crossed as if trying to protect herself.

Finally, Voldemort broke the silence, "I didn't want to hurt you."

Marie didn't say anything but just glared at the man.

Voldemort continued, "Look, I'm sorry Marie."

This got Marie's attention and she flinched at his words, "What?"

Voldemort sighed, "I said that I'm sorry, Potter! I shouldn't have done what I did last night. It was . . . disgusting."

"Disgusting? Well yes it was, but you're apologizing?" Marie's eyes narrowed in suspicion and Voldemort smirked at the face she made.

"Yes. I am. What, do you think I'm _just_ a monster who has no remorse in his actions?"

"Yes" the answer was immediate and Voldemort frowned.

"Well I'm not. Thanks to you, I'm not anymore."

Marie raised an eyebrow at him, "What do you mean?"

"Whatever you do with my Past counterpart, you do to me. Since we are the same, and we are in the past, I get all of his new memories. Whatever you two do together, I get the flashes of memories of what you did."

Marie gasped in realization, "I wasn't thinking."

"Oh I know. You were too busy snogging me to be thinking about anything else."

"Shut up."

Voldemort only laughed, "You have to stop seeing him. I have to keep you safe."

Marie was more confused than ever, " . . .What? What do you mean now? Keep me safe? I thought you hated me."

There was a moment of silence when Voldemort furrowed his brow and looked away from her. He looked deep in thought.

"I don't hate you Marie. In truth, I never did." Voldemort leaned off of the door to come a little closer to her. However, Marie didn't take it too well and she backed up farther away from him. Voldemort stopped.

"You have a way of changing people, Marie. Although I hate to admit it, you've changed me. Changed what I've become. What I will become."

"I don't believe you. Answer my other question."

"Why I would ever keep you safe?" he guessed.

The girl nodded her head and he answered, "Has Dumbledore ever told you anything about Horcruxes, Potter?"

Marie paled, "Shit" she cursed.

Voldemort nodded, "Yes, I know. I know that you are my Horcrux, Marie. That evening on our first night here, I discovered it. Did you really think that you could hide it from me?"

Marie started to shake, "Are you going to torture me?"

Voldemort was shocked, "No! Of course not! I would never hurt my Horcrux like that!"

"I'm not just your Horcrux, Voldemort. I'm your enemy."

"Not anymore. That's also the reason I'm so attracted to you" Voldemort said seriously.

Marie looked at him as the dark lord ventured closer to her, cornering her into the wall again.

"Please don't" Marie begged but Voldemort hushed her.

"Don't worry. I won't." but he leaned in gently and slowly kissed her forehead, "You're going to have to stay away from him." He brushed his lips against her forehead.

"But why? It can't be that bad." She pleaded and Voldemort chuckled.

"Sorry Potter, but I don't want to disrupt the timeline too much just because you have a crush. Think of all of the things that would change. No deatheaters, for one."

"But that's a good change!"

Voldemort smirked, "No it's not. Think Potter. Most of your friends and your parents would live but you might not have Sirius Black as a Godfather. Peter Pettigrew would be alive and well. You wouldn't be able to talk to snakes."

"But I can live with that!"

"And this present you would never see any of your friends again."

". . . . What? What do you mean?"

"If you want to be with my past counterpart, you can't leave this time. But I would go back to the future and continue what I started."

"This isn't fair. This is the first time I've ever been normal!" Marie started to cry, "This is the first time I haven't been a freak or a bloody savior! Don't you get it?!"

Voldemort stood straighter and growled, "I'm sorry Potter, but life isn't fair. You're going to have to make a decision. A life of lies or going back home to your friends."

Marie was silent and looked away from the dark Lord.

Voldemort frowned, "You see now that we have to return? You have to stop this affair. In return, I will not enforce anymore sexual interaction in public or private. And no kissing. Agreed?"

Marie felt a wrench in her heart but she nodded her head. Voldemort breathed out and backed away from Marie. The girl rubbed her eyes quickly and said, "I have to go and tell him don't I?"

Voldemort nodded his head, "Yes, but just that you can't see him anymore. Don't say anything else. It's better that way."

Marie nodded her head, "I suppose you're right."

Without another word, Marie made her way to the courtyard where she knew Tom was. She passed Cassy, Callie, Lucy and Fester and Alphard but she ignored them. Voldemort was right. She couldn't have any contact with them if she wanted to go back home. When she finally saw Tom, he was sitting under a tree in the grass alone. Marie knew that this was the time to do it. She had to tell him now.

'_It has to be now'_ she thought.

Marie slowly made her way over to him, her arms crossed again in fear. How would he react when she told him? Or would he even care?

Tom looked up when she was close enough and gazed at her, concerned, "So how was the talk? He didn't hurt you did he?"

Marie shook her head, 'no' but didn't say anything.

"So what happened?" he prodded her for information and Marie looked away from him.

"I can't see you anymore, Riddle. I'm sorry but it's over." She tried to walk away directly after she said that but Tom grabbed her shoulder roughly, turning her around.

"What are you talking about? Did he tell you to say that?"

Tom's voice was filled with hatred for Grey and fear of letting Marie go.

"No, it's just that I don't think it's right for me to cheat on my fiancé." She covered.

"Then dump him and be with me!" Tom pleaded, holding onto her shoulders. Marie tried to pry herself away but Tom's grip was strong.

"Let go of me Tom!"

"NO!" he screamed and people started to stare, "You're mine." He whispered, "I poured out my soul to you and this is how you repay me?" he laughed.

"What soul? You broke yours apart."

While Tom was shocked at her words, Marie took this chance to run from him. She left him in the courtyard alone with many people staring at the scene like a show.

_She thinks that she can get rid of me?_ Tom thought, unaware of the people staring at him.

Tom started to laugh out loud, _I'll show her who the better man is. If she wants a bad boy, I'll give her a bad boy. She's mine. You're mine Marie Snow. And I'll have you in the end._

**-888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

**R&R**


	8. Anger

**Sorry I didn't update earlier like I usually do, everyone, but I have been very busy with 2 new puppies to take care of and train. Hope you all like the chapter! Thank you for reading.**

'_Marie's thoughts'_

_Voldemort and Tom's thoughts_

"**Parseltongue"**

**-8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888888888-**

A few days had gone by after Marie had broken up with Tom Riddle. Even though nobody knew for sure, they were pretty positive that there had been a thing going on between the two. Tom Riddle never had friends. He only ever had followers and servants and it looked as if Marie was a new subject. Voldemort was glad that Marie had departed from his past counterpart, but something was wrong with himself and he could sense it. Voldemort was experiencing mood swings from being excited to see Marie, to wanting to kill her. The problem was, though that he didn't know which emotion was from Tom Riddle.

The two 'lovers' were currently in the library again researching time travel. However, there has been no luck so far.

"How long do you think this will take, Tom?" Marie asked.

Voldemort looked up from his book and waved for another to come to him with his wand, "I honestly don't know. It could take weeks to years. The intelligence may not be available in this time period yet."

Marie looked down from him and got up. She went over to the restricted section again and picked out a random book, "Do you think we'll ever get back home?" she whispered to him.

Voldemort was silent before nodding his head, "Maybe. Do you want to go back to our room? We can finish researching for the night there if you like."

Marie nodded her head frantically, "Yes. I'm exhausted. We've been in here since five o'clock." Marie cast a tempus charm and gasped, "It's ten o'clock now! We might get in trouble!"

Voldemort snorted, "Oh Please! With who?"

"You. You're a prefect remember?" Marie picked up some books and started walking out, "Unless you would like to encounter yourself at this late hour and explain to yourself why you were up this late with books from the restricted section, taking them back to our room. But if you don't, just follow me, please!" she chirped.

She started walking out, surprising Voldemort at her sudden controlling vibe. He jumped up from his seat and ran after her, wanting to make sure the girl wouldn't run into trouble.

He caught up behind her and tailed beside her, "You know, you really are starting to get your Gryffindor spirit back."

Marie glanced at him as they walked beside the courtyard and behind a portrait for a secret passage. Marie had told Voldemort about it as it would make it easier to get unnoticed that they were in the library.

"Oh really? How so? And for your information, I am a Gryffindor and I always will be! There's nothing wrong with that!"

"Whatever", Voldemort waved his hand in dismissal, "Just stay quiet so we don't get caught."

"You're the one who's practically yelling" Marie shot back.

Voldemort rolled his eyes. They were almost to their room now when they reached the Grand Staircase.

The portraits were sleeping at this time and it was pretty dark in the corridors now so they both lit up their wands with a lumos charm.

There was a few minutes of silence between the two when Marie asked, "I wanted to ask you a question by the way."

"Oh really." Voldemort wasn't too thrilled.

"Yeah. Ummm . . . I don't really know how to ask it though." Marie paused.

Voldemort growled, "Just come out and say it Girl!"

Marie flinched at his voice and stopped in her tracks, "I . . . I was just wondering if, if when we get back-"

"Well, well. What is this?" a familiar voice sounded behind them.

Voldemort and Marie turned around to see Tom Riddle glaring at the both of them with his wand pointed in their direction.

"What do you want, Riddle?" Voldemort growled and Marie stepped back from the two of them.

Tom just curled his lip upwards and snarled at Voldemort, "What are you two doing out after curfew? It's ten-thirty at night. Shouldn't you two be in bed by now shagging the bloody hell out of each other?"

"That's not your business" Voldemort growled, "Now back off. We're going to bed right now, unless you want to watch?" he finished sarcastically.

Tom smirked, "Oh yes, how I'd love to watch this little vixen slut get fucked by her rapist and beater fiancé. How lovely would that be for revenge?"

"How dare you!" Marie came up to Tom, "Grey loves me and I love him. We are engaged. It was completely willing from both ends. How dare you-"

Tom growled and spat at her feet, "how dare I?! How dare you trick me like a fool and play me like you did! For all I care, you can get raped and fucking die by the unforgivables you little bitch mudblood!"

Voldemort came in front of Marie and pulled her behind him, "Don't call her that. Unless you want to take away points or give us a detention, we'll be going now."

Tom laughed out loud and said, "Fine. Go to bed! I'll see you both tomorrow morning in Potions class then!"

With that, the insane Riddle walked away without a second glance, putting out his lumos. Voldemort and Marie stared after him and Marie shivered a little.

"What a charmer you used to be." She remarked.

"Shut up and let's get to bed." He responded.

Marie and Voldemort walked together in silence to their room.

When they reached the door, they walked in and plopped the books on the desk. Marie flaunted on the bed, tired, "That was close, Voldemort."

Voldemort, meanwhile was changing back to his snake visage like always at night.

"What was close?"

"Running into you! You could have found out by us talking and yelling at each other!"

"Okay, look." Voldemort sat next to Marie and dimmed the lights, getting ready to go to bed, "I'm not that big of a genius."

Marie rolled her eyes, "Tell that to Dumbledore. He seemed to think that you were."

Voldemort chuckled, "Really? Anyways, the point is that he doesn't know. I would know if he did know. Satisfied?"

Marie crossed her arms and laid on her side, facing away from Voldemort, "Whatever."

Voldemort sighed and went to the bathroom to shower. Meanwhile, Marie was so exhausted that she fell asleep quickly.

-888888888888888888888888888888-

Marie woke up the next morning with an angry Voldemort watching her sleep. He looked angry all of the time, but this time, Marie knew that it was worse.

"What is it?" Marie asked him and Voldemort only growled and threw a book at her.

"Ow! What was that for?" she yelped.

"That was for lying to me." He snarled, "Read page 285 on barriers."

Marie was confused but picked the book back up and began to read.

'_Uh-oh_' she thought, '_Priori Incantatum. He figured it out'_

"What does this mean?" she tried to play dumb and started fidgeting on the bed.

Voldemort's red eyes widened in fury, "What does it mean?! This was the barrier that caused us to time travel you idiot! Don't play around with me, Potter!"

Marie' furrowed her eyebrows in real confusion, "How did this make us time travel?"

This is where Voldemort looked stumped, "I don't know. Priori Incantatem is just a strong reverse spell effect barrier. I have no idea how it was casted even."

Marie put the book down on the bed and uncovered herself, getting up and away from Voldemort before saying, "I know how."

Voldemort shot his head up to her and just stared at Marie, waiting for her to continue.

Marie gulped, "It happened that night you returned in the graveyard, too. It's because of our wands. They have the same core from the same phoenix feather. Our wands couldn't harm one another back then."

"I see." Voldemort nodded, "However, we do not have the same wands anymore. Yours is broken and I have the elder wand."

"I know. The priori Incantatem must have happened another way then."

They both stood in silence together, both thinking long and hard about how the barrier dome could have happened. Finally though, Voldemort shook his head in defeat.

"We'll have to think about this later. It's time for Transfiguration and then Potions class." He sighed. Marie shivered in fear.

"Do I have to go to Potions? He'll be my partner today and I don't want to encounter him just yet."

"You're talking to me aren't you?" Voldemort questioned.

"Well yes."

"Then I fail to see the problem, Potter. If you can handle a monster like me, why not my past self?" Voldemort tried to help her out.

The girl shrugged her shoulders, "Just promise me that you'll fend him off if he tries anything-"

"I promise, Potter" he interrupted, "Now let's go."

They got ready fast and Voldemort habitually glamoured himself with dark brown hair and blue eyes.

They went to Transfiguration class but that was a big disappointment in itself. All Dumbledore did was give essays to everyone on how to transfigure a hedgehog into a pin cushion. Voldemort stayed with her like he promised, not letting anyone near her, not even her new friends. The boys, Fester, Alphard, Iggy, Abraxas and Tom Riddle stayed in their own little corner most likely by Tom's order. It was like they were planning something together like the vicious future deatheaters that they were. Abraxas had an especially ferocious look on his face, which made Marie pretty nervous. Finally after an hour, though, the class was over.

They walked quietly to Potions class but departed to their own seats. Marie was nervous when she already saw Tom sitting at the desk she shared with him in the front. Meanwhile, Voldemort was forced to sit with Olive Hornby. Tom glanced at her in his peripheral vision and scowled. Marie just looked blankly ahead, waiting for Professor Slughorn to arrive and start teaching.

Marie silently got out her potions book and opened it; however, a hand suddenly reached out and slammed it shut.

Marie looked up the hand and followed the arm to see that it belonged to Abraxas.

"Well hello there, little one. Getting tired of Grey yet?" he purred.

"No. Leave me alone, Malfoy." Marie said boldly.

"No. Not until you give in to me and sleep with me at least once, my dear." There was a cruel smirk that formed on his lips and Marie tried desperately not to puke.

"Malfoy, I wouldn't sleep with you even if you were the last ferret on this planet."

Abraxas' smirk turned into a sudden frown and he reached out to grab her throat.

"Abraxas." Tom growled, "Go back to your seat."

The Malfoy boy glared at Marie and bit his lip in anger, "Just you wait, Snow. When you're alone, I'll make you pay for that remark. Have a good day Tom."

Tom rolled his eyes but said nothing back to him.

Marie stayed silent and reopened her book only for it to be shut again by Tom this time. He brought his hand from her book on her hand, softly rubbing the smooth skin with his thumb. Slowly, his hand rose up to her arm, making the poor girl shudder in fear. What was he trying to pull?

"Aren't you going to say 'thank you'? You know we have to talk about what happened between us in the courtyard a few days ago." Tom charmingly purred, still rubbing her arm and letting his hand crawl up further to her shoulder.

Marie shook his off though and glared at him, but said nothing. She only reopened her book once more to the directed page that was left on the board. But Tom growled out at her and clawed the desk, fisting his hands in anger.

"Let me explain you little mud-"

"Good morning class! How is everyone?" Slughorn burst in the room. Immediately, Tom stopped talking and opened his book as well.

However he whispered in her ear, "I find out everything eventually, Snow. I always do."

Marie stayed silent but just listened calmly as Slughorn ordered them to make their potion. Marie looked back behind her to see Voldemort was glaring at Tom's back. He must have heard everything and he was angry that he couldn't attack or curse Malfoy and Tom in the classroom.

Meanwhile, Tom was thinking very seriously. He touched Marie to get her to feel vulnerable and he was glad to say that that plan had worked. The way she shuddered at his touch only meant that she remembered his kiss as well. Tom was determined to find out what exactly Marie meant when she had said her last words to him, breaking up with him that day in the courtyard.

_What soul? You broke yours apart__. What did she mean by that_? Tom thought.

_Does she know about my secret? That's impossible though. No one but me should know. Only I can live forever._

Finally after an hour of awkward silence finishing the potion, the two were done. Slughorn came around as usual and critiqued the potions. He went over to Voldemort and Olive's first. Of course Voldemort was a little rusty but he ended up getting him and Olive an E on the potion. But then he came over to Tom and Marie's potion and smiled grandly.

"Excellent potion Tom and Marie! Full points and an O! Absolutely wonderful!" Slughorn laughed.

Tom smiled charmingly but Marie only curled her lip upwards a little in a half smile. Slughorn noticed her lack of happiness and frowned at the girl.

"My dear girl what is wrong?" he asked concerned and Tom looked at her in curiosity.

"Yes, Snow. What is wrong?" he mimicked.

Voldemort stood up and walked over to her, "Are you alright dear?"

Marie smiled at the acting, "Yes, I'm fine _honey_. Just feeling a little tired is all. We were up all night after all."

Tom paled in fury but Voldemort just smiled gaily, chuckling slightly along with the rest of the class. Alas, poor Slughorn didn't catch on and looked dreadfully confused.

"Do you need to go the hospital dear girl?" Slughorn asked worriedly.

"No thank you Professor, I'll be fine." Marie winked to Cassy and the girl giggled insanely.

Marie glanced at Tom and she saw the anger in his eyes. That is where she saw Voldemort in him. Tom Riddle's dark brown eyes turned a reddish brown in his madness. Marie looked away in fear. Voldemort saw the red in his eyes as well but said nothing to Marie about it as he knew that she saw it.

"You sure Snow?" Tom scrunched his nose in disgust, "I could escort you there"

Slughorn was about to agree when Marie practically shouted, "I'm fine."

Slughorn nodded his head and went back over to his desk in confusion. Tom still stared at Marie and Voldemort still stood by her for protection even though she really didn't need it. It wasn't as if Tom would jump or lash out at her in the middle of class. Right?

After Slughorn dismissed them, it was time for Defense against the Dark Arts. Of course, Voldemort sat right beside her, not letting her out of his sight again. He would protect his little Horcrux against anything. Even himself.

"So Marie." Voldemort started before class, "Were you actually trying to get me jealous?"

"Jealous?" Marie asked confusedly.

"Yes" he smirked, "Jealous. You were provoking me by flirting with _me _in front of everyone by basically saying that we had sex last night, even though we both know that neither of us got any action last night."

"I did say last. However, I was just trying to piss you off to get you to know that I don't belong to you."

"I'm getting confused now, we better stop. Class is almost starting." Voldemort rubbed his head.

Marie rolled her eyes but Merrythought came in just like Voldemort said he would.

"Good afternoon class. Today we will be experimenting with curses in dueling. Now of course, we will not be using the unforgivable, though. Can anyone tell me what the unforgivable are?"

The class was silent until Tom Riddle raised his hand.

"Ah! Yes Tom? Please name one of the curses." Merrythought pried.

"One of the curses is the Imperius Curse, Professor"

"Well done! And what does it do?"

"It makes the caster completely in control of the victim. The caster can have them do anything they want." Tom stared at Marie as he said this, making Merrythought glance over at her as well.

"Good. Now another one. Mr. Grey, can you perhaps tell me?"

Voldemort smirked at Tom and said, "The cruciatus curse. It can make the victim feel excruciating pain, making them go insane eventually. It's rather painful really." Voldemort glared at Tom as he said this, like a warning but Tom only smirked.

Merrythought laughed, "Well done! And who can tell me the last one? Ms. Snow perhaps?"

Marie shot her head up to look at the Professor in shock. The last curse.

"The last curse, sir, is the killing curse. Avada Kedavra. It kills the victim immediately."

Merrythought nodded in appreciation, "Wonderful. Fifteen points to Slytherin. But Ms. Snow, while we are talking about curses, I would like to ask how you acquired that scar of yours on your forehead. It is awfully peculiar."

Marie gasped in shock. She had forgotten about that. Her scar wasn't hurting anymore that she didn't even remember that it was there. That and no one had said anything or asked her about it before in this time. It was like they were just ignoring it or it didn't really matter to them.

Marie gulped, "Well, you see sir. I don't think I should tell you. You'll think I'm mad if I tell you."

Merrythought only laughed, "Nonsense dear child! Please tell us!"

Marie glanced at Voldemort as if for permission but he only nodded his head, "You can tell them this. It's alright, Marie." He said in an encouraging tone for the audience.

Marie nodded her head, "Well you see sir, I got this scar after I was attacked by a dark wizard. He killed my parents and tried to kill me. He cast the killing curse at me but it rebounded somehow, hit him instead and gave me this scar."

There was utter silence.

"You. . . You were hit by the killing curse?" Merrythought asked as though hadn't heard.

"Yes sir, I was."

"Impossible. But you are not lying. Legilimency doesn't lie."

Marie's anger spiked, "You're using Legilimency on me?! What else did you see?"

Professor Merrythought just smiled at her and laughed, "Oh nothing you need to worry about, child. Back to the lesson! Now we are going to duel once more again to see what you lot have learned in the last few weeks."

The class groaned but Merrythought paid no attention and started assigning partners to duel together.

Voldemort stayed as close as possible to Marie to keep Merrythought from seeing her right away. He whispered in her ear, "If you go against me, I want you to forfeit, understood?"

Marie rolled her eyes and smirked, "I'll try."

"What is that supposed to mean?" he hissed but Merrythought came up to them.

"Right! Well Mr. Grey, I would like you to duel with Mr. Lestrange. Ms. Snow, I would like you to duel Mr. Riddle again. Alright?"

Voldemort growled and Marie shifted on her feet in nervousness. Voldemort was waiting for Marie to forfeit, but Marie just stared back at Tom. Riddle was staring at her, smirking. Abraxas was at his side, whispering in his ear about something though and Tom suddenly frowned and shooed him away.

"Now everyone please meet your dueling partners and we'll get started!" Merrythought yelled and the class divided up to their partners.

Tom stalked over to Marie and looked her up and down, "Ready to take me on again? I know what I'm up against now." He smirked.

Voldemort's anger rose and he just couldn't help himself, forgetting his promise. Voldemort grabbed Marie by the shoulders suddenly and crashed his lips against hers. The dark lord moved his lips on Marie's, astonished that she was actually kissing him back and moaning with him.

_Okay, what's going on?_ He thought.

He pulled away slightly and smirked, whispering so softly that only she could hear him, "You kissed me back on purpose to get me jealous didn't you?"

"Maybe" she whispered back, giggling.

Voldemort pulled away from her and smirked at Tom, who was watching the scene thoroughly.

"Done?" he asked.

Marie smiled, "Yes. Ready to duel?"

The future dark lord smiled maliciously, "Oh yes. Let's get started shall we? Grey, go to Lestrange. I have some unfinished business with your woman."

Voldemort said nothing but pushed himself past Tom angrily. Tom only smiled and prepared himself for a duel.

They stepped back, as did everyone else and everyone prepared to duel together. Just like last time, Tom and Marie bowed to each other and picked a pose.

Tom glared at her and furrowed his black eyebrows in anger but smiled viciously. Marie knew she had to go full out with this now. The harder Marie looked, the more she saw Tom's eye color was turning more into a reddish color, like Voldemort's in his snake visage.

Tom started, "One"

"Two" Marie continued and ground her teeth, showing her anger at the cold hearted handsome devil.

"Three" Tom finished and lowered his head, swinging his wand immediately.

"Reducto!" he screamed but Marie quickly deflected it with a shield.

"Protego!"

Marie glanced over to Voldemort, noticing that he had already finished with Lestrange with an expelliarmus. Now he was watching Tom and Marie's duel with earnest and a little concern.

'_Why's he concerned for me?'_ she thought but came out of her musings when Tom shot another curse at her.

"Confringo!" Tom yelled, sending a blasting curse towards her but once again Marie deflected it. However, Tom was stronger than when they had their last duel and Marie was already having labored breathing. She was scared as well, though of him so it made this duel even worse for her.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Tom yelled again and Marie just barely deflected it.

"Come on! Fight back you bloody bitch!" Tom yelled at her.

Merrythought gasped at the sudden language from the top student and scolded him, "Mr. Riddle, watch your language! Marie, you must use a curse as well, though. Or else you will not get a grade.

Marie sucked in a breathe but did as she was told, even though Tom ignored the teacher completely and shot another curse at her, "Impedimenta!"

"Expelliarmus!" Marie shouted but Tom expertly blocked it and stalked even closer to her, his eyes burning with a gleaming fury.

"Is that all you got?! You had more fight in you last time! Come on!" the boy came closer, trying to get her to fight back. Marie just backed up more though and deflected more of Tom's curses. Finally though, Marie saw her chance and started firing off curses as well, not stopping for anything.

"Expelliarmus! Confringo! Reducto!" she yelled.

Now everyone was watching, seeing who would be the victor of this match.

The duel went on for ten more minutes but Mare was barely holding on now. She was about to forfeit when Tom began to get rougher with her and unmerciful. Merrythought was getting nervous but said nothing, fearing the two in battle. He had never seen such a fearsome duel before. But then Tom took it too far. He was getting angry and a red light was oozing from the tip of his wand. Voldemort was about to step in when Marie set up a large shield.

"Imperio!"

_Come on now Snow. Just bow to me. Get on your knees and bow in defeat. While your down there you could start doing something else as well._ Tom tried to influence her.

But Marie wasn't going to do it. He had done this before but it wasn't going to work again. However, Marie was struggling and fell to one knee. Tom smirked in glory but frowned when Marie began growling and stood back up.

_I said to bow on your knees, bitch! Bow to me! _He screamed in her head but Marie just shook her head.

"No!" Marie yelled, "I will not!" she stood up to full height, making the future dark lord a little nervous.

Voldemort even began to get a little itchy but refrained from intervening, trusting Merrythought to do his job.

_Don't do what I think you're going to do, Riddle_

"Mr. Riddle, I suggest that you calm down! Stop the duel!" Merrythought shouted over them.

But Tom was too far gone from any reasoning and another red light came from his wand.

"Crucio!" he screamed but Marie was too late to use a shield spell and she was hit, screaming to the top of her lungs.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhh!"

The class gasped in horror as Tom held her under the curse. Merrythought was so startled that he flinched violently and fainted, falling to the floor.

Tom laughed insanely but suddenly stopped everything, letting go of the curse.

_What happened? What anger is this? This doesn't feel right. It feels like I'm hurting myself_ Tom thought.

Suddenly, still on the floor, Marie grabbed her wand and shouted, "Expelliarmus!"

Tom, not paying any attention, got hit by the curse and fell backwards on the floor. He landed on his back but shot back up with grace, glaring at Marie. He was about to curse her again when he realized something important.

His wand was gone.

He looked over at Marie to see his wand in her hand. He stared in shock at the girl but sighed angrily when she threw it back at him.

It was obvious who the winner was.

Marie Snow.

Tom didn't understand the emotions and just when Voldemort was about to curse him, Tom ran out of the classroom, leaving a panting and aching Marie Snow behind him on the floor.

Voldemort rushed up to Marie and helped her up.

"Tom _gasp_ What happened? I didn't think you would stoop that far to win a class duel, you prick." Marie whispered in pain.

Voldemort chuckled, "Well sorry I had a reputation to hold. Can you get up?"

"Yeah I think so." She stretched.

Voldemort brushed his hair back and smirked, "You really are a Gryffindor aren't you?"

"Nah." The class filed out of the room, not really wanting to stay for Merrythought's extreme drama when he woke up.

"The sorting hat officially put me into Slytherin, remember? Now are we going to dinner or what? What are you doing?"

"Relax! I'm just going to alter Merrythougtht's memories so he doesn't remember that I used an unforgivable and I don't get sent to Azkaban. And no, we are not going to dinner. You can ask the house elves for food in our room, brat."

Marie groaned, "Fine. Let's go then."

The two left the class, leaving Merrythought still unconscious in the room alone. They went up to their room together in silence, keeping a good look out for Tom.

When they reached their room, Voldemort transformed again and flopped down on the bed, closing his eyes in peace.

"What are you doing? Tom?" Marie asked.

"Stop calling me that in private." He ordered, his eyes still closed.

"Why not? It's your name." Marie argued.

"**I don't care. I hate my father."** He hissed back.

Marie just huffed, "It doesn't have to be about your father, you know. I'm compared to my parents all of time and I have never even met them. At least you've seen your father."

"Yes, and then I killed him and his parents." Voldemort came back with a retort.

Marie just sat down next to him and stared at him, Voldemort's eyes still closed.

Finally, though, Voldemort had had enough of this and opened his eyes to stare back at her, "Why are you staring at me?"

"I don't know. Why are you sleeping?" she retorted.

"I'm not sleeping, Potter. I'm just resting. It's been a hard day."

"Oh whatever, it was probably a breeze for you." She laughed.

Voldemort laughed out sarcastically, "A breeze you say! You call it easy to watch your soul be tortured and manipulated by yourself?"

"Oh relax! I'm fine! I've been tortured before and besides, I'm not your soul! I HAVE A PIECE OF YOUR SOUL INSIDE OF ME! That doesn't mean I'm your soul! I'm not anything like you! Get over it!"

"Whatever. You're so moody, what's with you? Are you on your period?" Voldemort snorted.

"I want to see my friends again." Marie demanded, ignoring the comment.

"Your friends?" the dark lord was confused, "What friends?"

"Cassy, Calli, and Lucy! I want to visit with them again and have some fun! I won't endanger the timeline! I swear! Please?!" she pleaded.

"Why do you want to visit with them?" in truth he was feeling slightly jealous.

"To get away from you! I need some girl time Voldemort! I can't just stay here cooped up all of the time with no other girls to talk to. I need to vent!"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so."

"That's hardly an answer." She argued.

"Well it's _my_ answer. Get over it." Voldemort came back.

"Come on Voldemort! Just let me spend one night with the girls! Then I promise I'll do anything you want!"

This caught the Dark Lord's attention and he sat up in front of her, leaning forwards like a predator, "Anything?"

Marie looked away, realizing her mistake, "Um. . . Yes?"

Voldemort smirked dangerously and bit his thin lips, "Kiss me on the lips."

Marie's eyes widened. It was just a kiss she knew but this was different. She had never kissed anyone herself before. Sure Voldemort and Tom kissed her but she had never kissed them first. Marie gulped and looked away.

Voldemort smiled and leaned back on the headboard, "It's just a short kiss on the lips, Potter. It's not that hard."

"Says the murderer of my parents." She retorted.

Voldemort frowned immediately and glared at her, "Well if you don't want to see your 'friends' then I guess I won't push you-."

He was silenced though by Marie's lips on his. Marie was extremely nervous but tried her best to make it good. She didn't mind, though, as they had kissed many times before. But somehow, this was different. She was actually kissing him willingly now for something that didn't really even matter.

She moved her lips softly against his, making the dark lord shiver in want and need. He brought his cold hands up to her cheeks and held her face to his, kissing her back gracefully. He moaned softly but didn't break the kiss, nor did he pry further with his tongue.

Finally the dark lord relented and broke away from her, making Marie gasp for air after trying her hardest to be persuasive.

Voldemort smirked, "Fine. I'll let you have your girls' night. However, I'm coming with you. You can stay in the girl's dorms but I'll be in the commons in case you'll need me, alright? Want to go down to the dungeons later after dinner?"

"Sure! Thanks Tom!" Marie squeaked in excitement.

Voldemort rolled his eyes but smirked devilishly at the girl. He might hate the girl a little but it was hard to stay pissed off around her.

They called a house elf for dinner and ate in silence together. Marie could hardly contain her excitement.

This was going to be the best time she had spent in this time yet!

**-8888888888888888888888888888-**

**R&R**


	9. Sleep Over

**Well here I am again. Sorry for the delay but I'm taking a few summer classes that you can take in 10 days rather than 3 months. Great Fun! It's a speech and an Algebra class this summer. Also, my new two puppies are quite the handful. However, I doubt that you want to hear about my boring life so on to the story!**

'_Marie's thoughts'_

_Voldemort and Tom's thoughts_

"**Parseltongue"**

**-8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888888888-**

Voldemort quickly called a house elf and had him prepare their dinner before they went down to the Slytherin dorms. However, before they ventured down to the dungeons, Voldemort thought it was necessary to have a quick pep-talk.

"Now listen to me alright?" he altered himself to this teenager visage, "If something goes wrong, you send me a message through our link, alright?"

"Right" Marie said uncertainly, "And how do I do that?"

Voldemort sighed and tensed his hands, making his talons pierce his skin, "Seriously? How do you normally often see visions through me?"

"A lot"

"Well it's just the opposite the other way around. Just think of me" he sniffed.

"Wait" Marie stopped him, "Are you telling me that whenever I get visions of you, you are thinking of me? Why?"

Voldemort bit his thin bottom lip and looked away, looking oddly embarrassed for an evil dark overlord, "You don't want to know. There were a few boring days and I had to entertain myself somehow, Potter. Why else would I think of my enemy that way?"

Marie gagged, "Ew." Was all that she said.

"Whatever, now let's go to the dungeons. Follow me."

So Marie followed him out of the room and down the Grand staircase. It being only seven at night, there was no danger of being caught by a prefect again, like Tom Riddle.

Finally, they arrived to the dungeons after a ten minute walk in silence. Voldemort spoke the password.

"Salazar"

The portrait opened.

"Do you still know every password there was from when you came here?" Marie asked him but Voldemort only snorted.

"Of course not, foolish child. I was actually paying attention when I explain the passwords, brat."

Marie just rolled her eyes and they entered the Slytherin commons.

Immediately, many people turned to the newcomers and stared.

"Oh hey Snow!" Marie saw Ignatius greeting her by her last name.

"Hey Iggy!" she responded back.

Iggy smiled and some others that she didn't really know that well simply nodded to her with grace. However, the people who weren't there were Walburga, Fester, Alphard, Abraxas and Riddle. But she was glad about that. She didn't really want to associate herself with future deatheaters, even if Fester and Alphard were pretty nice.

Then Cassy saw her.

"_Gasp_! Marie! Where have you been, girl?" she dramatically shouted.

Marie shrugged her shoulders, "Around."

Cassy laughed at her and lunged towards her, hugged her tightly.

Then suddenly Lucy and Calli joined in as well, "We've missed you! Why haven't you talked to us?" Calli asked.

Marie downcast her eyes, "I'm sorry. I've just been so busy-"

"Ooooo!" Cassy interrupted, "Busy doing what?" she winked to Marie and Marie blushed.

"Shut up, you. I'll tell you later. I was wondering if I could spend the evening with you guys in the dorm? I wanted to catch up if you don't mind?"

Calli laughed out loud, "Well of course we don't mind! Come on and join us! We were just about to go up anyways. Grey, you want to come, too?" she winked seductively but teasing to him and Voldemort had to suppress a gag.

"No thanks. I'll stay down here. You girls have fun together." Voldemort drawled sexily on purpose, making Marie shiver slightly. Voldemort smirked and went off to a deserted couch.

The girls drug Marie off, though before she could say good night, to the dorm.

They closed the doors behind them and started bombarding Marie with questions.

"Has he been sweet to you?"

"Did you have a fling with Riddle?"

"Have you and Riddle had sex yet?"

"Have you and Grey had sex yet?"

"Has Grey been keeping you locked up all month?"

Marie waved her hands in a signal to stop, "Whoa there! Cool it girls! And to answer your questions: Yes, Maybe, No, No and Yes. Satisfied?"

The girls nodded their heads but Cassy said out, "Why are you still a virgin?! Is he determined on making you wait until you are both graduated and married?!"

Marie shrugged her shoulders but also managed a blush, "I don't know. I'm fine with it."

The girls rolled their eyes and groaned at her but just when they were about to ram her with questions again, Marie started her own ramble.

"So how have things been around here? What has been going on with Riddle? Why is Fester and Alphard getting more distant? Why does Abraxas keep flirting with me?!"

Marie slumped down on a bed and the girls jumped on with her, patting her shoulders soothingly.

"Don't worry, Marie" Cassy explained, "Things have been a little strange around here though. The boys have been acting a little strange lately with Riddle. Calling him 'Lord' and all of that creepy business."

"Yeah" Lucy agreed, "It's so weird. Fester and Alphard, Iggy and Abraxas have been out late with Tom, doing something. Walburga is probably with them, too, the whore."

"Lucy!" reprimanded Calli, "That is no way to talk to our friend like that!"

"What friend? She completely deserted us for Riddle to be the new Olive Hornby!" Lucy countered.

Calli just rolled her eyes and didn't say anything more. But Marie had more questions.

"So is Riddle doing something illegal do you think?"

Cassy shook her head, "Nah! He's probably just fooling around to try and scare people. Nothing to really worry about, I don't think."

Marie said nothing, knowing the real answer to that but Lucy continued on, "But to answer your other question, Abraxas always flirts with girls who have a commitment. It's just his natural way."

"Yeah, but he said he won't stop until I sleep with him!"

"So sleep with him" Calli suggested.

"Ew! Never! He's such a ferret!" Marie was disgusted that Calli would even suggest that. The girls laughed at the name in hysterics.

"Then suck it up girl!" Cassy smiled, "Because he's never going to stop! I gave into him my second year."

"Third year" Lucy said.

"Fifth year" said Calli.

"First year" said a dreadfully familiar voice. The girl turned to see that it was Walburga who had just entered the dorm.

The girls giggled at her in astonishment, just proving their point that they had made earlier about Walburga.

"What is she doing here?" Walburga complained but the three girls stood up for Marie.

"She can be here if she wants to!" Cassy shot back at her.

"Yeah!" Lucy joined in.

"Where have you been anyways?" asked Calli.

Walburga huffed, "That's none of your business, Callidora"

"Ugh" Calli made a noise, "I hate that name."

"Bet you were sucking Riddle's dick, weren't you?" Lucy said boldly and Walburga gasped.

"As if the dark lord would let a mere servant do such a thing! Outrageous!"

The girls twitched their eyes in disgust at how Walburga lost it.

Walburga left quickly to her bed and went to sleep, casting a silencio spell on her bed so she couldn't hear them.

Marie rolled her eyes, "Oh Merlin"

Meanwhile, Voldemort was in the commons room lying down on the couch.

_Merlin I hope they're not talking about me_ he thought.

He lay back on the couch and crossed his arms behind his head, trying to relax. He also brought up his knees and crossed one of his legs over the other.

The fireplace was crackling in front of his couch and he closed his eyes to hear the crackling in the perfect silence as everyone had left the commons to go back to their dorms.

What Marie didn't know was that Tom Riddle was very close to finding out about them. One slip and it would be over for them. Tom Riddle would know and Voldemort knew it. Marie was so naïve though that she thought that she could have a normal life now. Couldn't she see that it was too late for that? She could never have a normal and happy life as long as Voldemort and Tom Riddle were around to try and kill her and make her life miserable.

Then Voldemort thought about the other night when they got caught by himself in the halls. Before that though, Marie was about to say something or ask something. What was it going to be though?

But inside, Voldemort knew the question.

She wanted to know what was going to happen to them when or if they did make it back to their own time.

_Things would go on to be the same as it was before_ he thought.

But was that really the case?

But just when he was about to think about it more, the portrait entrance opened. However, Voldemort didn't open his eyes. He knew who was there.

Riddle.

He tried to keep as still as possible, pretending that he was asleep, but prepared to attack if he had to.

He heard no talking, but there were footsteps. Voldemort worked them out to be quite a few separate footsteps that belonged to a group of people. He knew that there was a female and the heavy steps proved that there were more boys. But then Riddle spoke.

"I want you all to leave to your dorm rooms now. You are to not speak of anything that happened tonight, is that clear?" the smooth voice growled.

"Yes My Lord" the group chanted.

Voldemort picked out four voices, including the girl's. He knew who each of them were. Fester, Alphard, Abraxas and Walburga.

The teenagers left to their dorms but Tom stayed behind, noticing Voldemort lying on the couch by himself. Voldemort's heart raced when he heard Riddle getting closer and closer but then he stopped. He was practically straight over Voldemort, watching him sleep.

_My Merlin, I was so creepy_, he thought, _I definitely can see that now._

But then he spoke, "What is it that you have that I don't?" he whispered, "I'm strong, powerful and charming. Certainly you are not much more than me?"

Voldemort stayed still, careful not to make his consciousness known. Tom continued his thoughtful monologue.

"You don't deserve her" he whispered icily, "Marie is just so stupid that she doesn't realize what's good for her. I'm good for her. And I'll have her. She's mine, Grey. Do you hear me? She is mine."

Voldemort thought that Riddle was going to attack him but relaxed completely when Riddle backed off and marched back to his dorm room in silence.

Voldemort opened his eyes and cupped his face with his hands in frustration, "Bloody hell. I still have a thing for her?!"

Voldemort collapsed back down on the couch and punched the cushions in anger.

_Why does she have such an effect on me?! What has she done that made me want her so much?!_ He screamed in his head.

But Voldemort already knew that answer of course. She was so innocent that it was purifying Riddle in a way. Marie's kisses sparked life and love into his soul.

Or what was left of it.

But when Voldemort told her to break it off with Tom, the vulnerable teenage boy took it the wrong way and is bent on getting revenge. Even if it means to kill 'Tom Grey' to have Marie all to himself.

Voldemort knew that Riddle would not kill Marie, though.

No, he wanted her. He wanted her all to himself so that no one would be able to have her but him. She was the only innocence that was left in Riddle himself and he was just naturally drawn to the Horcrux inside of Marie as well. Riddle is magically drawn and attracted to Marie a fraction just like Voldemort because of the piece of soul she has from himself.

_I'm giving myself a headache._ He thought, _Maybe in the morning, I can think things out more clearly. It is a weekend after all tomorrow. _

So the dark lord closed his eyes, not worrying anymore about Marie Potter until the morning.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Finally morning came and Marie woke up in the dorms with her friends around her. They had decided to sleep on the floor with the mattresses on the floor as well for a sort of slumber party. Overall, it was a pretty good night and Marie was once again happy to be around people that liked and cared about her. How she missed her home.

How she missed Ron and Hermione . . .

Luna, Neville, Dean and Seamus . . .

Even Draco Malfoy for some odd reason. She mostly wished Draco was here rather than his grandfather, Abraxas. At least Draco never tried to touch her inappropriately. Curse and bully, yes. But he never tried to 'touch' her. That's where his gentleman came in.

Marie opened her eyes carefully to examine her surroundings but realized that the others were still asleep. Since Marie didn't want to waken them, she decided that it would be best to just go down to the commons with Voldemort. She got up carefully and went down to the commons in her dark green silk nightgown that Cassy had loaned her for the night. She got down the stairs, though to realize that Voldemort wasn't there.

'_Where is he? He said that he would stay! That bastard left me!'_ she panicked in her head.

Marie tried to keep calm though and sat on the couch to wait and see if he would return or not. Of course, Marie knew what she must look like. The picture was painted perfectly in her head. Her usual long messy black hair was even messier now, making her look like she had just had sex. She was in short silk green nightgown that came up above her knees a few inches, of course. Also, she was just sitting in the commons room on a couch, waiting for someone. If someone else would walk in, they probably wouldn't know what to think.

And of course, her luck just had to be that rotten. She heard the door open up by the stairs from the sixth year boys' dorm. She didn't know who it was yet but she immediately tugged down on her short nightie to cover her knees but then she had a new problem.

Now her plump chest was now showing quite a lot from the laced V-necked part of the nightie.

However, she had no time to fix that part either when the mystery person came down the stairs and saw her.

Just her luck again.

It was Abraxas.

He noticed her right away, "Well well well, what do we have here? A beautiful young seductress came to seduce the boys hmm?"

"Leave me alone" Marie tried to get rid of him, but of course that didn't work.

"No. Hey guys! Get down here! We have a little surprise!"

Marie panicked a little but then Iggy and Fester appeared and she was a little more comforted.

"Abraxas, will you shut up? It's the weekend!- Oh hey Marie! Cute nightie. Now Brax, I'm going back to bed." Iggy complained.

"Hey! Come back here! Alphard! Tom! Get out here and see this!"

Fester and Iggy stayed out as told but uninterestedly gazed around. Marie knew that they didn't have any girlfriends, but they were not pigs either like Abraxas was.

Finally Alphard and Tom came out at Abraxas' yelling.

"Malfoy, what have I told you about-" Tom started but noticed Marie and her attire. He stopped himself and gazed at her with his mouth open in lust, "What are you doing here Snow? And wearing that? Come to apologize to me?" Tom edged closer to her, smirking but Marie backed away more into the couch.

"No. It's none of your business why I'm here, Riddle. Leave me alone." Marie tried to be brave, but her nerves were attacking her fiercely. She was scared.

'_Come on, Voldemort. Anytime please.'_ She pleaded in her thoughts.

Tom laughed at her and so did Abraxas.

"Oh please. You're kidding me right? I can't possibly leave you alone. You're mine, Snow." Tom came closer and leaned over her while she was sitting on the couch. Marie whimpered in fear as he came even closer to her. Of course Abraxas was snickering the whole time but said nothing. Iggy, Fester and Alphard liked Marie but could do nothing to stop Tom. Whatever Tom wanted to do, there was no one and nothing that could stop him.

"I belong to no one." She tried but once again, Tom just smirked at her and came so close that his lips just barely touched her ear.

"Ahhh, but you do. You are mine and always will be. You can't tell me that you don't feel the attraction? There is definitely a reason why I feel so connected to you, Marie. Do you know it?" Tom went farther to touch and mess around with her shoulder strap, bringing it down lower so he could feel her soft, plump flesh of her breast.

Marie didn't even try to hide it now and she began to cry.

"Come on, Tom" Fester said, "Just let her go and let's go to breakfast alright?"

"Yeah" chimed in Alphard, "She's not hurting anyone."

"Not hurting anyone?!" Tom yelled at them and broke away from Marie, "She has done nothing but! She's a disease that must be taken care of. Alphard, Lestrange, Ignatius. If you are too squeamish, I just suggest you leave now. Abraxas, I'll leave you to keep the others in their dorms until I'm done with her. Understood?"

At lose last words, Marie was beyond frightened and started shaking uncontrollably and whimpered in fear.

'_Voldemort please! Come and save me!' _she pleaded to him and tried to give him the message that she was in trouble.

Doing as they were told, Fester, Alphard and Iggy left through the portrait hesitantly, knowing that they couldn't stop Riddle from doing what he wanted.

Meanwhile though, Abraxas stood guard up at the stairs making sure that no one would come out to try and help Marie when things got nasty. Tom took off his tie and outer robe and quickly pounced on top of Marie so that she couldn't get up. Marie tried to scream but Tom covered her lips with his own. He moaned and held her to the couch, squeezing her shoulders against the couch painfully. Marie struggled violently but to no avail.

So she tried a different approach. Before Tom could get his hand under her nightie and to her 'entrance', she bit his lips and intruding tongue roughly until he let go.

It worked like a charm and Tom broke away, covering his mouth with his hand, blood spilling from in between his fingers. He glared disturbingly at her and got up, pointing his wand at her menacingly. His eyes suddenly turned blood red like Voldemort's. Marie was so shocked , she didn't even know what to do next and she cowered into the couch in fear.

"You'll pay for that bitch" he whispered but before he could curse her, Marie pulled her wand out of nowhere and accioed his wand into her hands nonverbally.

That probably wasn't a good idea either.

Tom glared at her and wailed in a high pitched fury. He grabbed her by her gown's chest and was about to hit her when red light separated Tom from Marie, slamming Marie into the couch once more. Marie looked around to see where the light came from when she saw that it was from Voldemort's wand. The bastard had finally come to save her!

Voldemort glared at Riddle in pure anger and fury, barely containing himself by shaking with his wand in his hand. He came in front of Marie and whispered to her, "Are you alright?"

Marie was so shocked, all she could do was nod. Voldemort sensed this and turned his anger back on Riddle.

"You know," he paused, "A real man doesn't hit a woman. I suppose you're just too much of a coward to be a man then, right?"

Riddle glared hatefully at Voldemort but said nothing right away. He shook in hatred but his red eyes went back to normal to a dark brown.

In the silence, Abraxas peeked out from upstairs and was about to attack Voldemort when Tom shouted at him, "Stop Abraxas! Just leave to breakfast! I'll be there soon to discuss a few matters with you."

Doing as he was told, Abraxas slowly left the room and left Riddle, Voldemort and Marie alone together in the commons.

Finally Tom spoke, "You have absolutely no idea what you just got yourself into, Grey."

Voldemort snorted, "Neither do you, Riddle. Marie is my future wife and I intend on treating her as my wife so long as she still accepts me. She belongs to no one. She is her own person and who she wants to be with is her own decision. However, she chose me. So why don't you just be a good sport and accept that she chooses me instead of you."

"No!" Tom shouted at him, "This is not over! I will not give up and if I can't win her over by force then I suppose I'll have to try a different tactic."

But before Voldemort could shout back at him, Tom left the room in a sudden flight.

"Grrraaaaaaaaahhhh!" Voldemort groaned and looked back at Marie, "Nice nightie."

Marie blushed, "Shut up. Where were you before? He almost raped me!"

"Well I'm sorry that my glamour was fading out and I had to leave before anyone saw me!"

"Oh."

"Yeah. Oh. And plus now we are in big trouble." Voldemort huffed like the teenager he looked like.

"Why? He said he wasn't going to force me now." Marie tried to look on the bright side, but knew what was coming next.

"Yes but now he's going to try something else. He will not stop until he gets what he wants, Potter. And he wants you."

"Well he's not going to get me!" Marie growled.

"Yes, and that is our motivation to get out of here. So he won't. We have to find a way back to our own time as soon as possible! No more distractions!"

Marie understood Voldemort's anger and let him lead her out of the commons and up to their room in silence.

When they reached their room, Voldemort's snake visage was shown but Marie was pretty well used to it now that it didn't bother her so much anymore.

"We have to discuss a few things Potter, you realize that?" Voldemort began.

"Like what?" Marie walked into the bathroom and changed quickly into robes as she listened to Voldemort continue.

"Like my plans. I know what he is planning on doing." Voldemort sat on the bed and waited for Marie to come out of the bathroom. When she returned, Voldemort continued.

"He is planning on seducing you by making me look bad in your eyes" Voldemort was quite for a moment but Marie only laughed.

"He's planning on seducing me? After what he just did?! You are even more backwards than I thought you were, Voldemort!" Marie struggled not to burst out in hysterics but Voldemort just waited for her to calm down.

"Potter, this is important. I can be very charming and you know that. From experience."

Marie suddenly got quite and chose not to say anything on the matter.

"So what's _our_ plan?" she asked.

Voldemort smirked, "I have a few ideas."

**-8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888-**

**R&R**


	10. Orphanage?

**Sorry this took so long to update but I do have a life other than fanfiction. Hope you all enjoy!**

'_Marie's thoughts'_

_Voldemort and Tom's thoughts_

"**Parseltongue"**

**-8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888888888888-**

Weeks went by after Tom's episode but Voldemort and Marie were slightly surprised that he hadn't done anything to try and win Marie over again since.

What was he planning?

Why did he need to talk to Abraxas afterwards?

Voldemort and Marie kept searching in vain in the library for a way back home and brought books upon more books into their room. They spent so much time in their room that everyone just thought that they were behaving like normal lovers.

However, Tom wasn't fooled. Tom knew that something was up. He knew that something was wrong between the two. They never really acted like true lovers in classes and only moderately remembered to hold hands sometimes. Tom had noticed that Grey had stopped kissing her in public, too.

But it was finally December and there was only two weeks left until Christmas. Snow was on the ground and the trips to Hogsmeade were even more glorious when searching for Christmas presents.

Currently, Marie and Voldemort were in their room and Voldemort was in his snake visage. They lay on the bed together, Marie no longer disturbed by this, as Voldemort had kept his promises.

"Find anything yet?" Marie asked for the hundredth time and Voldemort was getting a bit irritated.

"No. You?"

"Nope."

"Stop asking me then." Voldemort snapped, "When I find something, I'll tell you. When you find something, you tell me. Got it?"

Marie rolled her eyes and flung her black hair behind her ear.

Silence filled the room for another few minutes until Marie once more asked, "Find anything yet?"

Voldemort glared at her through his book, "You're just doing this to anger me now aren't you?"

"Perhaps. Is it working?"

The dark lord groaned and rolled on this back in a more comfortable position.

He was about to close his eyes for a nap when suddenly, he felt a feminine hand smack his shoulder. Voldemort snapped open his eyes and glared at the girl who dared to slap him in such a way.

Marie looked stunned so Voldemort just asked, "What?"

"There was a 'pop' noise at the door. It might be a house elf. Hurry up and change back to a teenager!"

Voldemort did as he was told but in his new form he still lay on the bed and smirked at her, "You know, there are so many things that you can do in a bed. Want to give me a blow job?"

"Haha. Very funny. That's not happening."

"Aw" Voldemort pouted but chuckled humorously.

Then there was a knock at the door and Marie smirked, "Told you. Come in!"

The door opened, but neither of them expected Dumbledore to walk in in his night robes.

"Why hello, young children. I hope that I didn't disturb you." Dumbledore let himself in.

"Oh, no Professor. You didn't disturb us at all. We were just studying is all. What can we do for you?"

Voldemort rolled his eyes but sat up on the bed to look back at his old Professor, trying not to glare.

"Actually, I'm here to do something for you two. It appears that you two cannot stay here at Hogwarts for the Christmas Break."

"What? Why can't we?" Marie asked.

"Well Dippet believes that you two should try and get away from the books and studying. As he puts it, you two should really act like a normal engaged couple."

"Oh really?" Voldemort said, "And how do you think we should do that?"

"Funny you should ask, really. You shall be staying with Mr. Riddle at Wool's Orphanage."

"WHAT?!" Both Voldemort and Marie shouted in unison, but Dumbledore didn't seem bothered and kept smiling.

"But Professor-"

Dumbledore stopped Marie by a wave of his hand, "That's enough, Ms. Snow. You cannot change this. You two shall meet Mr. Riddle tomorrow morning to leave for the orphanage. You will speak to a woman, Mrs. Cole and she will know what to do. Understand?"

Marie knew that there was no getting out of this and she nodded her head. Voldemort, however, was seething in anger so bad that he couldn't speak. Before Voldemort blew up, though, Dumbledore left the room.

The dark lord changed back to his snake visage and growled in anger, "This is worse than I thought that it could get. Potter, we are in trouble. We can't go to Wool's Orphanage! Especially not you!"

"What do you mean by that?" Marie was outraged.

"Just look at you! You are just a soft little innocent girl who can't defend herself against anything without a wand! The orphanage-"

"Soft? Little? Innocent?! How dare you, Voldemort! You don't know anything about me! You never did! What do you really know about my summer life with the Dursleys? Huh? What do you know?" Marie yelled at the dark lord.

Voldemort was actually pretty dumbfounded at Marie's sudden outburst and replied back just as angrily, "I know plenty, Potter! Snape told me how pampered you were by those muggles-"

"Okay!" she interrupted him, "You need to stop right there! I was never in my life pampered by those filthy muggles! I was starved, beaten, neglected, and worked like a fucking dog! My uncle used to beat me with a steel bat when I accidentally burnt his breakfast! My aunt would only ever feed me stale bread and water during the summer and my cousin got his gang to beat and molest me! Don't you dare say again that I was ever pampered, you bastard!"

Voldemort couldn't say anything. He was so shocked that there was nothing that he could say.

Marie was tearing up by this point and looked from Voldemort to stop herself from crying in front of him. Her breathing became quite labored and she sniffled. Voldemort didn't know what to do. He had never been in a situation like this before. How should he act? What should he do?

Gingerly, Voldemort placed his hand on her shoulder and rubbed her with his thumb. Marie looked back at him with a few tears running down her face.

"Potter, I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"Like you really care." She huffed at him, "You don't really give a shit. You just don't like to watch girls cry, do you?"

Voldemort chuckled, "You're right. I hate it when girls cry. It makes me feel powerless. I never did care before. But with you, it's different. You have a reason to cry. I understand now."

Marie wiped the tears away and tried to smile at Voldemort, "Look, just what exactly are we going to do about tomorrow? About staying at Wool's orphanage?"

"I don't know, really. We don't really have a choice in the matter. Let's just go to bed and figure this all out in the morning, alright?"

". . . Fine."

With that they removed the books from the bed and turned out the lights. The lay in the bed, though for a whole hour. They were both fully awake, Marie facing away from Voldemort but Voldemort was faced towards Marie's back. This was when the bed seemed too big to Voldemort and he wanted to be closer to Marie's heat source. Slowly, he inched himself closer and closer until he was only a few inches away from her.

Meanwhile, Marie knew that he was behind her but in a weird way, it didn't really bother her. In a way, Marie felt safe. She closed her eyes and they both fell asleep, finally completely comfortable.

.

.

.

.

The next morning Marie woke up groggily and noticed that she was cold but warm at the same time.

How was that possible? She opened her eyes curiously and tried to move but found that she couldn't move. There was an arm around her waist, trapping her. A very pale and cold arm.

That was when she immediately realized that Voldemort must have inched towards her heat source during the night. Not that it was a big deal to her, though. Marie was practically used to this by now and she didn't throw a fit like she usually did. It's not like it meant anything, after all. Voldemort, being so cold all of time would naturally, as a human, want to seek warmth.

Slowly, Marie uncurled his fingers from her waist and removed his arm. However, still asleep, Voldemort buried his face further into Marie's neck and hair. It was a very weird feeling to feel a man's face on her neck with a flat face but she gathered up her courage and inched away from him further.

Suddenly, though, the dark lord made a very strange noise almost like a whimper and a groan put together in a hiss. The girl stopped moving altogether and Voldemort curled himself back around her. But this time, he locked both of his arms around her waist in his sleep and nuzzled her hair in comfort.

'_Okay, this has gone on far enough'_ Marie thought and she hissed to Voldemort in Parseltongue.

"**Wake up, Voldemort! Wake up!" **Marie hissed and struggled in his tight grip until finally, the dark lord woke up sharply.

"What?!" he screeched, still locked around her. But only then did he realize his position. However, of course he didn't move away. Oh no. Of course not.

The dark lord chuckled in his position and only reluctantly removed himself from her when he received a harsh glare.

"So hot" Voldemort smirked at her, "I just couldn't stay away."

Marie just rolled her eyes at the man and sat up, "Merlin, who ever knew that the dark lord Voldemort would be such a pig."

"What did you just say child?" his whole demeanor changed quickly and he glowered at her, sitting up as well and towering over her, showing his naked upper body.

"You heard me, you monster. The only reason this is all happening at all is because you wanted to kill me as a baby! How cowardly!"

Just when Voldemort was about to argue further with her, though, there was a knock at the door.

"Fuck! Just who could that be now?" Voldemort scathed and glamoured himself.

"Come in!" he shouted but Marie was not ready so she just covered herself up more with the covers while their visitor entered. They were shocked and angered to find that Tom Riddle was entering the room.

Voldemort growled at him, "What the fuck do you want?" the dark lord was silenced though wen Marie slapped his shoulder. He grabbed his shoulder and glared at Marie, "What the fuck?"

"Don't be rude just because he is. What do you want, Riddle?" she demanded.

Tom just smirked at her and crossed his arms, "I could hear you two having a fight. Anything wrong?"

Marie's eyes widened, "Of course not. It's none of your business, Riddle. Now answer the question."

"Whatever." He dismissed, "I suppose Dumbledore already came up last night and explained the situation?"

"Yes. How unfortunate." Voldemort drawled and Tom just snarled at him.

"I don't like it any more than you do, Grey. However, we will leave today. I will be waiting for you two by the gates by 10am. Understood? By the way, Snow, you might want to wear less revealing nightclothes at the orphanage. Some of the boys there can be quite frisky if you know what I mean." Riddle smirked lustfully and winked at her, making her unconsciously blush.

When Tom left, Voldemort glared at the door, "Great. We have three hours to get ready for the worst day of our lives."

"Pretty sure you have had worse days than this. It's me who's in trouble. Do you know his plan?"

"No actually I don't" he unglamoured himself, "It's strange but I don't think he really has a plan. He's probably making it up as time goes by. Smart, I'd say"

"Hm" was all Marie said before getting up off of the bed. Voldemort watched her as she walked but Marie knew it, "Told you you are a pig. Just can't stop looking, can you?"

"Of course not. You're just too delicious for my eyes to waste such a glorious feast. Now go and get ready. It's going to be a long day and an even longer two weeks at the orphanage."

With that, Marie left towards the bathroom and Voldemort got to sleep for another hour before Marie returned to the bedroom.

Finally it was time to go and meet Tom down by the gates.

Voldemort allowed Marie to cling to him for protection. But it also helped that it just looked better for an engaged couple to cling. Tom saw them coming and glared at Voldemort before just watching Marie as they came closer.

_She'll soon be mine_ Tom reassured himself.

"It's about time you got here" Tom scathed at them, "We are going to apparate to the train station but then Mrs. Cole is going to pick us up there by car. She has already been informed of the situation. Is this all clear so far?"

Voldemort glared at himself, "Of course it is Riddle."

"I wasn't talking to you, Grey. I was talking to your little 'wife'." Tom remarked and Voldemort snarled at him.

Marie huffed and glanced away from Tom, "Of course it is understandable. Let's just go and get this over with."

Tom was shocked by her sudden change of spirit but nodded his head, "Grab onto me. We'll use side apparition."

The dark lord grumbled and grabbed his past self's shoulder but Tom grabbed Marie while he could and held her tightly to his chest. He smirked at her shocked features and whispered, "Hold on."

With a crack, they apparated and Marie could feel the familiar pull of being pulled through a straw. When the feeling stopped, she opened her eyes and found herself clinging to Tom tightly as if she would die if she let go. However, Marie backed off immediately like she had gotten burnt, ignoring Tom's broken eyes and Voldemort's smirking guise.

"So where is she?" Marie asked, pushing herself more towards Voldemort. Tom didn't answer at first but just watched her with a strange expression on his face.

Finally, though, he came back down to earth and replied, "She's over there, waiting for us in the cab."

Voldemort glanced over with Marie to see that there indeed was a woman by a cab, waiting. She looked pretty old but very stern and angry looking. Marie was almost afraid to go up to her but Voldemort pulled her with him to go to the cab and leave the train station. Once they got closer to the cab, the older lady recognized Tom and her glare got even worse.

"Tom" she crackled, "I've been waiting here for ten whole minutes! You should be more punctual!"

"Yes, Mrs. Cole" Tom drawled and Marie couldn't really blame Voldemort for turning into the person he was today because of this old hag.

"And who are you children? Your headmaster wrote to me that two more would be staying as well. You two must be orphans too then. Siblings?"

"Oh no mam." Marie replied, "We are orphans but me and Tom here are engaged."

"So your name is Tom too? What's your last name so I can tell you two apart?" Mrs. Cole didn't really seem to care about Marie's words.

"My last name is Grey mam. And this is my fiancé, Marie Snow."

"Right" Mrs. Cole said uncaringly, "Well let's get to the orphanage then, shall we? We have a lot to discuss about your stay there. I have a lot to especially say to you, Ms. Snow."

Marie didn't know whether or not that was good or not but she really couldn't' think about much when being sandwiched in between two psychopaths such as Voldemort and Tom Riddle.

**-8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888-**

**R&R**


	11. I like you

**Next chapter! Sorry it's not that awesome this week but I think it's good enough for eleven pages in 3 hours. Enjoy!**

'_Marie's thoughts'_

_Voldemort and Tom's thoughts_

"**Parseltongue"**

**-8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888-**

The cab ride to the orphanage was a little more than scary. Marie had never been more uncomfortable in her life what with Voldemort and Tom competing over whom can get closer to her in the tight squeeze of the cab. Mrs. Cole was up front with the cab driver, so she didn't know the _whole_ situation.

Finally when they reached the orphanage, Mrs. Cole paid the driver and ordered the teens out of the cab. Strangely obedient, Voldemort and Tom followed her and Marie was close behind Voldemort as they stepped inside through the doors. Marie wasn't too thrilled with the place right off the bat. It was scary looking and old with creaking floorboards and cobwebs everywhere. Obviously there wasn't much competition for orphanages so Mrs. Cole could do whatever she wanted with the place. You would think, though with her being such an uptight woman, the orphanage would be cleaner and have more breathable air. But now that Marie smelt the air, too, she noticed a sickening odor that smelt of mold, fear, sex and lemon furniture polish.

Disgusting.

'_No wonder not many orphans get adopted if they are kept in a place like this'_, Marie thought.

But she was pulled out of her own mind when Tom tapped her shoulder. Marie glanced at him in confusion but he only tilted his head towards Mrs. Cole and whispered, "You might want to listen to the rules, Snow."

Marie was confused but only then realized that Mrs. Cole was reeling off the rules of what was expected of them. Immediately, Marie paid full attention to the woman and blushed as Tom chuckled lightly at her.

"And Rule number three" Mrs. Cole rambled, "No sneaking off into other's rooms. Ms. Snow, I'll be talking to you later more on this subject."

Marie frowned in confusion again but just nodded her head submissively. '_Rule number three? What were the first two rules?'_ she wondered.

"Good." Mrs. Cole concluded, "Now Tom will show you two to your rooms and then he will bring you to my office, Ms. Snow. Understand?"

"Yes, mam."

The woman just nodded her head and left the three teens alone.

Tom stepped forward and in front of them in an authoritative way, smirking in triumph, "Now if you two would care to follow me, I'll show you both to your rooms and tell you the real rules around here."

Voldemort rolled his eyes, already knowing what he was going to say but Marie just stood there, waiting for the boring introduction and tour.

"Right then!" Tom went on and started to walk up the stairs going up to the second floor. Marie and Voldemort could do nothing but follow.

"First thing, do as Mrs. Cole says. If you don't, she'll make your life a living hell." Tom began as they reached the second floor hallway.

"Another, don't try to make friends with anybody here. They'll rip you off and make you suffer. Especially you, Snow."

"What do you mean?" Marie couldn't help but to ask and Tom smirked.

"Don't pay any attention to him, Marie" Voldemort brought her closer by clutching her shoulders, "I'll be here for you at all times. No need to worry."

"Awww" Tom mocked, "Isn't that sweet? However, you do have reason to fear, Snow. Grey won't always be at your side because girls and boys have separate rooms. Since you are in your own age group, though, you'll get your own room, making you more vulnerable."

"How does that make me vulnerable?" Marie growled but Tom only chuckled.

"Because there are a lot of horny boys here that are just waiting for a chance to have some fresh meat to play with. Mrs. Cole will explain more on the matter"

This frightened Marie more than ever and she started to shiver in fear but Tom went on, ignoring the terror in her eyes.

"Alright then." He went on and stopped at a door, "This will be me and Grey's room. Mrs. Cole assigned you to be with me because of the age group and the fact that we are wizards."

He opened the door to reveal the dark and humid room. It was small and only had one bed but that could easily be fixed with bringing another bed in from another empty room. Since they couldn't perform underage magic, they had to do things the old fashioned way. With physical labor. Voldemort looked at the room in disgust but Tom only said, "Orphanage sweet orphanage. Now let's introduce Snow to her new room, shall we?"

Snow and Voldemort followed the mini dark lord down the other end of the hall way and Tom opened the door. Her room was very much the same except that it was darker. Must not have used that much.

"Do you like it?" Tom whispered in her ear, making Marie flinch and Voldemort growled at the audacity.

Marie only shrugged her shoulders and Tom hummed in disappointment, "Well get used to it. It's yours for two weeks. Now I'll take you to Mrs. Cole now if you wish?"

Marie could only nod a little.

Tom smiled and led her only to stop as he noticed Voldemort following them, "Grey, you'll wait in our room. You'll see her again after her meeting with Mrs. Cole."

Although Voldemort was very reluctant to leave to the room, he did as he was told, as he knew the consequences. He couldn't very well just follow anyway because Mrs. Cole would just shoo him as well. So Voldemort slowly walked to his room and left his Horcrux with his horny, past self.

When Tom was sure that Voldemort had left, he grabbed onto Marie's arm and led her to Mrs. Cole's office.

"Can't you ease up on the grip? It hurts!" Marie complained.

"Shut up, Snow." Tom growled, "The firmer I hold you, the less likely you are to get grabbed by some other son of a bitch. Got it? At least with me, you won't get raped right away."

"Right away?!" Marie screeched and tried to free her arm from the tightening hold.

"Oh shut up Snow. I was just joking. Cool it, girl, we are here." Tom was right, too, as they reached a door that read on a gold plaque 'Mrs. Cole's office'.

Tom pushed her, "Go on in. I'll be out here waiting for you when you are done."

Hurriedly, Snow rapped on the door and was disturbed when she heard the woman inside grunt loudly for her to come in. Slowly, Marie opened the door and cautiously went inside. Marie was shocked that Mrs. Cole's office was actually a lot nicer than nay room in the whole building. She had a nice oak desk by an open window that showed the clouds that covered the sky. The curtains were dark green like the carpet and there was also a couch in the room in front of the desk that was very nice and a dark green color with gold. The wall paper was also a very tasteful color of gold and greens while the ceiling was painted a dark gold. Marie noticed Mrs. Cole sitting at her desk, staring at a paper in front of her.

She was very immersed in the paper and Marie didn't want to disturb her so she waited until Mrs. Cole paid attention to her. Finally after a few minutes though, Mrs. Cole stopped reading again and looked up to her guest.

"I'm sure you are wondering why you are only here and not your friend?" she started.

"Yes mam" Marie tried to be polite and Mrs. Cole smirked almost devilishly.

"My dear you seem like a very sweet girl. But if you are to survive here, you need to toughen up a lot more. I cannot protect you from the boys here. They have minds and needs of their own as girls do as well. However, I'm just going to warn you that if get pregnant here, the child cannot be protected or dumped here just because it is an orphanage."

"Mam" Marie stopped her, "I'm sorry for interrupting, but I have no intention of getting pregnant here."

"Sometimes you do not get a choice in life, dear. Things just happen. There have been so many pregnant children here your age and under that my orphanage simply cannot hold that many children. I cannot control most of the boys here, either. What I'm trying to tell you, dear is to just watch yourself and don't make yourself vulnerable. On another note. There is a matter of your chores. Here you are. Here's a list, dear."

The woman handed Marie a list of things to do and Marie was astonished at so little that she had to do.

The list went as follows:

_Clean your room_

_Help with laundry and change sheets every other day_

_Dust hallway on weekends_

"Okay." Was all Marie said on the matter and Mrs. Cole smiled at her but not in a comforting manner.

"Alright dear. You may leave now."

With that, Marie jumped up from her seat on the couch and left the room, forgetting that Tom was waiting for her just outside of the door. He startled her when he was just a few inches from the door.

"So do you think you are ready for some lunch?" he asked out of the blue. Marie closed the door behind her and shook her head.

"No. I'm not hungry. I want to see Tom." Tom edged closer to her and smirked down at her.

"I am Tom."

"You know who I mean, Riddle. I want to see my fiancé. Now get out of my way!"

Angrily, she pushed Tom away from her and charged up the stairs. She reached the second floor but then stopped when she heard other voices. After all, it wasn't just the three of them staying there. But that wasn't all. They were male voices.

Marie had nowhere to go and she had just ran away from Tom, leaving her without any protection. But it was too late to run as three boys came around the corner and saw her.

"HEY! Who are you?" one of them asked and came nearer to her.

Marie tried to back away but bumped into the wall. She looked around for a way to escape but she was too far away from the stairs to run away now. The three boys closed in on her.

She was trapped.

"I said, who are you?" the boy asked again, coming up only two feet away from her.

He had brown hair and brown eyes and a crooked nose. It was easy to say that he had gotten in a lot of fights, too, by the aggressive way he acted.

The other two looked similar to each other and had dirty blonde hair with dull green eyes. They all smiled strangely at her and chuckled darkly.

"Hey I asked you a question pretty." The brown haired boy said again, "My name's Justin. And these two are Randy and Devin. There. Now you tell us your name."

Justin smiled creepily at her and she gulped, "Marie Snow." She whispered in fear.

The boys gazed hungrily, "Snow? What a pretty name. Fits that pretty body of yours."

Justin came closer to her, trapped her even closer to the wall. Marie shivered in fear and her breathing became even more frantic as Justin breathed disgustingly on her and was only a few inches away from her.

"Come on Justin! You always get to go first!" Either Randy or Devin said and Justin glared behind him.

"You'll get your turn when I say you do! This little bitch is mine!"

"Not fair, Justin! Devin and you always get the pretty ones first! I always get sloppy seconds!"

While they were fighting, though, Marie was using her Mind connection with Voldemort and was calling to him frantically.

When Justin looked back at her, he was practically drooling at the sight of her shivering and fragile body, her eyes closed tightly in concentration.

"What's wrong pretty?" Devin came closer as well and held on to a shoulder, "We won't hurt you. Were just going to pimp you out is all." He laughed as tears started to from her eyes.

'_Please Voldemort. Please! Somebody! Somebody, anybody save me! I'm trapped._' Marie pleaded in her head.

Meanwhile, Tom was downstairs still and was lost in his own thoughts.

_Why won't she realize that she belongs with me? We perfect form each other, I feel it. We are connected somehow. But how? Is she a decedent of a succubus or a veela? Why is she so alluring to me?!_

But something was interrupting his thoughts and he could hear a faint voice in his head.

'_. . . Please! Somebody! . . .Save me! . . . I'm trapped'_

Tom's eyes widened at the voice and he knew immediately what was wrong. He ran upstairs to the second floor and was appalled at what he saw. Justin, Randy and Devin were once again terrorizing a girl. But it wasn't just any girl.

It was Marie.

Tom's anger rose to frightening heights and he glared daggers at the boys until they felt a disturbance.

They looked over after trying to kiss Marie and glared at Tom, "What are you looking at, freak?" Justin called out.

Tom only growled menacingly and clenched his fists. His eyes even started to change color to red. Finally he was able to say a few words, "Back off of her. She's mine."

Justin looked a little disturbed at first, as he knew that Riddle never protected any girl from him and his gang before. Even Randy and Devin looked a little in panic.

"Justin" Randy said, "Maybe we should just do as he says? Remember what happened the last time we got in his way?"

Justin was quickly reminded of the consequences and let Marie go, backing off immediately.

"See you some other time, Riddle. Have your whore. We have others." With that, Justin and his small gang ran down the stairs and outside in the small yard.

Marie slid down to the floor in fear and covered her face with her hands. She didn't even notice when Tom came to sit slowly beside her.

Marie started to cry hard, too and Tom was at a complete loss at what to do. He had never encountered this before. What should he do? Should he try and comfort her or would that just make it worse? And where was Grey? Shouldn't he have heard the ruckus and have come and saved her? So finally Tom came to a conclusion at what he should do.

Slowly, Tom brought his arm around and behind Marie's head and round her shoulders. That was when Marie suddenly stopped crying and looked fearfully into Tom's still red eyes. The girl sniffled and Tom brought a hanky he had in his pocket, giving it to her. Marie stared at it for a few seconds before reluctantly taking it and wiping her tears with it.

"I'm sorry, Snow." Tom blurted without thinking about it but continued, "I never wanted to really hurt you. I just thought that . . . Well I wasn't really thinking was I? I let my jealousy take over and I'm sorry about that. I should never have hurt you like I did. I shouldn't have hurt you at all. I'm sorry and I really mean that."

Without another word, he stood up and held out his hand for her to take. Marie was so shocked by all of his words, that she just simply took his hand and let him lead her to her room.

"If you need me, I'll be just down the hallway. Keep the handkerchief. I placed a spell on it so that if you are ever in trouble or afraid, you just have to hold it and tell it where to take you. It'll take you there. It's like a portkey."

Finally he left and Marie was just left alone to wonder and think about what had just happened. Where was Voldemort when she needed him? Why did Tom come and save her instead? He seemed so sincere but she knew well enough to trust him right away. She threw the handkerchief on the bed and sat there on the sheets in deep thought. It was after 2 o'clock already but she didn't want to do much of anything. She didn't really want to go and see Voldemort now either. What had kept him away from her?

.

.

.

.

Meanwhile while Tom was rescuing Marie, Voldemort was stuck in his old room, arranging his spot just the way he wanted it, strangely making it identical to his past self's side of the room. Clean and neat. Suddenly, though, he felt a disturbance and Marie was calling to him for help. But why couldn't he move? Voldemort dropped to his knees and gave out a silent scream, holding his head in pain. His head ached in a horrible wrenching pain that he couldn't move off of the floor.

_What's going on? What is this pain?!_ He screamed in his own head.

But then theory rushed in his head as he remembered his past-self running to save Marie instead.

Something in this time was bringing Marie and Tom closer to together. After all, Marie has a part of his soul inside of her and that is why Tom is so attracted to Marie. He now can feel Marie's thoughts as well, even if he doesn't know why or how.

Finally the pain stopped and Tom was on his way back to the room but Voldemort was just getting up off of the floor when Tom came in.

Tom stopped and barked at him, "What the fuck's wrong with you? Didn't you hear your girl out there was in trouble?! You can't tell me that you couldn't hear her!"

"Shut up!" Voldemort shouted back, "I was detained but I knew full well of what was going on!"

"Oh do you? Did you know that Snow almost got raped by three orphan boys just down the hall? Well you're lucky that I heard her and saved her ass or else she would have been pimped out like another little whore in the orphanage."

"Shut up, Riddle! You don't understand anything of what's going on or why I couldn't help her!"

"Oh really?" Tom asked, "Then by all means, please share of why you couldn't help her and I had to."

Voldemort stopped and he realized what he had just done but he went along with it. Tom would never know, anyway, "Marie is my mate. We are soulmates."

"Really?" Tom's eyes widened, "And why couldn't you help your soulmate?"

"Because somebody else already was. When you interfered, a sharp pain erupted in my head and I couldn't move or speak. I was paralyzed with pain."

"So you're saying that if I hadn't interfered then you could have saved her at the last minute?" Tom asked disbelievingly.

"Yes."

"I don't believe you. Soulmates are not like that. The male mate would do anything to help his female if they were in trouble. Even if someone else was interfering, the male would still come after her. Pain or no pain."

"Have you ever had a soul mate Riddle?" Voldemort tried to test him but he knew the answer already.

"No."

"Then you really don't know what you are talking about. End of story. Where is she now?"

"In her room. I took her there after saving her form been raped repeatedly." Riddle blinked and jumped on his bed with his arms behind his head.

"Dinner is at 5pm. Are you two going to be down there?"

"Most likely." Voldemort replied.

Tom chuckled and closed his eyes, "You know she really needs a protector right? She's too vulnerable to be left on her own. Too innocent for that gang not to come back and try again."

"Shut up."

Tom smirked and crossed his legs laying on the bed comfortably.

.

.

.

**5 O'clock. . . **

Marie waited patiently for Voldemort to come and retrieve her as she was not going to leave the room without him this time. She didn't want to run into that little gang again alone.

However, she was getting pretty hungry and she could hear others leaving down to the first floor for dinner. Marie was wondering what dinner was. Could it be chopped up orphan livers? Chum? Chili?

Most of all, Marie preferred the last one but still waited. Why did she always have to wait for Voldemort? Why did Tom answer her call and Voldemort didn't?

But suddenly there was a knock at the door and she went to the door to crack it open a little.

It was Voldemort finally.

"Hey. Can I come in? I brought us dinner." He said.

"I thought we were going to eat with everyone else?" Marie asked.

"Oh no. That gang is down there still. I brought you a roll and some chili."

"Speaking of the gang." Marie found her opening.

"What about it?"

"Why did Riddle save me and you didn't?! Didn't you hear me?!"

"Of course I did." Voldemort came inside and shifted to his snake visage.

"Then tell me why you didn't come!"

"I don't know! I was too busy clutching my head on the floor and screaming in pain to even think straight!" the dark lord screeched, "If I could have crawled, I would have to you, but I couldn't even move a finger until after my past-self got you to safety."

Marie was silent but took the roll and chili from Voldemort's hands and sat on the bed with it, "You were in pain? Why?"

"I don't know. I asked myself the same question, ironically. I had to lie to him and say that we were soul mates."

"Okay."

"You're not mad about that?" he asked her.

"Well of course not. You said what you had to. Besides, it's not that different from saying that we are engaged."

Voldemort sat beside her on the bed, "I see. Do you want me to leave you alone now?"

"Kind of. By the way, this chili sucks. Tastes bitter and too salty."

"You know what else is salty and bitter?"

"God! Voldemort, enough with the sexual jokes! It's gross, especially when I'm trying to eat!"

Voldemort laughed and shifted to teen again, leaving the room to go to his.

.

.

.

**9 o'clock**

Voldemort lay in his bed, waiting for himself to fall asleep. He just couldn't take this anymore. He had to get away from himself. It was making him so crazy! He needed to be with Marie so bad that it was killing him inside to be away from her. But then that rule rang again in his head: No sneaking off into other's rooms. But since when did he care about rules? Finally, he heard himself snore and Voldemort knew that Tom was in a deep sleep now.

Slowly, Voldemort inched out of the bed, careful not to make the bed or floor creak to wake him up. Eventually, he made it out of the bed and out the door. However, he didn't realize that Tom was awake and was watching him leave. Tom knew exactly where he was going.

_Soulmates_ Tom grumbled to himself in his mind.

Voldemort finally made it down the hall and opened the door to Marie's room to find that she was asleep as well. Slowly, he came up to the bed and crawled under the blankets with her, only to wake her up when he finally got comfortable.

"Voldemort?" she whimpered in fear, hoping it really was him.

"Yes." He whispered.

Marie sighed in relief, "Don't scare me like that. Why are you in here? Aren't you supposed to be in with Riddle?"

"Don't remind me." Voldemort grumbled, shifting into snake visage, "I escaped finally to come and lay with you. I'm used to it now, after all. I couldn't stand to be around him any longer."

"Realizing you're just that annoying that you can't stand yourself?" Marie joked but Voldemort only squeezed her waist playfully as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Go to sleep brat."

Marie giggled, " But why are you really in here?" she really wanted to know as there was more than one reason.

Voldemort sighed and lifted himself on his elbows, making Marie turn and look him in the eyes.

"Maybe I kind of like you, Potter."

"Kind of?" she teased.

"I like you. Is that better?" he smirked and leaned in closer to her.

Marie blushed and turned back on her side to face away from him, "Yeah" and then she yawned almost cutely, snuggling her back into his chest for warmth like usual.

Voldemort smirked and chuckled, laying back down by his 'soulmate'.

**-8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 888888888-**

**R&R**


	12. Love? Or just like?

**Enjoy! I know most of you will just love this chapter**

'_Marie's thoughts'_

_Voldemort and Tom's thoughts_

"**Parseltongue"**

**-8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888888888-**

Voldemort dreamed that night curled next to Marie. He was back in the future in the forbidden forest wearing his usual black robes. He had his wand in his hand, pointing it straight forward. He just watched his hand in confusion. He was in his snake visage as his skin was nearly white and his fingers where like spider legs, his nails like talons of poison.

_Why am I here? How did I get back into my own time?_

Then his hand began to change.

It changed into a more handsome hand, less pale and younger. Voldemort was changing into what he used to look like when he was younger in his Hogwarts days. Tom Marvolo Riddle. He gripped his wand more tightly against his own accord.

_What's going on?_

Then a green glow began to form at the end of his wand. Slowly, he began to look up to what his wand was pointing at. It was dark in the forest and the only other light was the full moon but he could tell that there was someone else with him. Finally his eyes found a form standing in front of him a few yards away. It was a woman, he would tell and the body was very familiar. She was young and had wild black hair and a small curvy figure.

Oh yes.

He knew this figure well.

Marie Potter.

_But why is she here? What's going on?!_

The light at the end of his wand got bigger and brighter as the Avada Kedarva killing curse grew stronger. Now he knew what was happening. He was about to kill Marie Potter. He was so stressed now and worried, though that he didn't realize that he was only dreaming. Then he saw Marie's eyes. They were glowing a bright green but were filled with sadness. She closed her eyes and waited for the curse to come.

And it did. The curse shot from his wand of its own accord and blasted Marie down dead. Voldemort's body shook violently and he dropped the wand in fear. He grabbed his hand with the other and gripped tightly, stopping the blood flow to his hand. But he didn't care.

_How could I do that? How could I just . . . _

A tear rolled down his cheek and he blinked at the foreign feeling. Wiping it off in anger he stared at Marie's limp and pale body. So much anger for himself welled up and he felt himself letting go. He burst in a violent eruption and screamed.

"Rrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

He wailed at the sky and fell to the ground in defeat.

_No more. Not anymore. Never again. . . . _

_Never . . . _

He reached out to touch Marie's corpse then, only to blink and he was awake in the bed in his snake visage.

Someone was shaking him and he shivered and looked around wildly to find that it was Marie shaking him.

Voldemort shot up in the sitting position and embraced her tightly.

"Voldemort! What the hell?!" Marie gasped.

The dark lord drew a sharp breath and gasped out, "You're alive."

"Well yeah I'm alive. Were you just having a nightmare?" Marie asked curiously and grinned a little.

Voldemort broke away suddenly and glared at her, **"Of course not! Dark Lords do not have nightmares!"**

"**Then why were you shaking and crying in your sleep?"** hissed back bravely.

"**I was not crying!"** he shouted, appalled.

"**Whatever**. You want to tell me what happened in your dream?"

"Of course not."

"Of course not" Marie repeated. She should have known better than to ask that.

Voldemort was still breathing heavily though and Marie noticed that he wasn't wearing _anything_ under the sheets. She saw his bare and broad muscular chest sweating and her eyes traveled out of her control sneaking a look at his shoulders, arms and stomach as well.

'_Merlin, he is ripped!_' She thought.

Marie had never really noticed Voldemort's physique before as he always wore black robes or at least boxers in bed.

Finally Marie found her courage to ask, "Why are you naked?"

Voldemort rolled his eyes at her, "It's hot in here! Your precious Tom Riddle is most likely naked in bed too, you know. They don't have any air conditioning in this damned orphanage." He grumbled.

"Hmm" was all Marie had to say on the matter as she unconsciously trailed her eyes across Voldemort's chest again and lower. But Voldemort snapped his fingers in front of her face, which caused her to freak a little.

"What the fuck?!"

"Stop staring at my chest! My eyes are up here! Even if I do find that your eyes on me turn me on, we have some other things to worry about."

Marie blushed at being caught and looked away quickly to the sheets covering her instead, "What do we need to worry about?"

"Like how I'm going to get out of your room without getting caught by anyone."

Marie, despite of the situation, giggled and held her head in her hands, unable to contain herself. When she glanced back at Voldemort, he was glaring murderously at her in a false kind of way. Playfully and uncharacteristically, he swatted the back of her head gently, making her giggle even more.

"You sound like a school boy who doesn't like to get into trouble!" she laughed.

Just when Voldemort was about to go on further, the door opened to reveal Tom Riddle.

"Hey are you two up ye . . ." Tom stopped when he saw Voldemort still in his snake visage holding Marie tightly on the bed, naked.

"What the fuck?" Tom cringed at Voldemort's looks. Voldemort looked down at himself and noticed the dilemma.

He thought quickly, "Hey. You may be wondering why I look like this?"

Tom nodded his head, still in shock at the bizarre scene.

"Marie is kind of a kinky bitch. She likes snakes a little too much"

Marie's jaw dropped and she cleared her throat in embarrassment.

Tom looked from Marie and Voldemort and finally nodded his head slowly, "Alright. . . How did you glamour yourself without the underaged magic being activated?"

Voldemort smirked then and glamoured himself to the teen form, "I don't need a wand to change my looks, Riddle. I'm just that good and when my girl is up for some kinky sex, I never need a wand to disappoint her."

Tom only snorted quietly and said, "It's time for breakfast and no, you cannot just bring food up to your room. Mrs. Cole always requires everyone for breakfast. And also, you might want to stop sneaking into each other's bedrooms here. Or else, you'll get into trouble by Mrs. Cole."

"Like I would be afraid of that old hag." Voldemort snorted.

"You'd be surprised what she is capable of when she knows that we are not allowed to use magic outside of Hogwarts. Now get ready. We are all going down together."

And with that, Tom left the room, leaving Voldemort and Marie alone.

"Kinky bitch?" Marie asked incredulously.

"Sorry. I couldn't think of anything else to say."

"Whatever. Let's just go, shall we?"

"Yes my kinky little minx." He teased and Marie just got up and began to get dressed over her nightgown so Voldemort couldn't see anything. Voldemort, however, had no problems getting out of bed naked and dressing in front of Marie unabashedly. Marie blushed but didn't dare to look downward past his chest. Voldemort knew the effect he had on her and only smirked at her playfully, "Ready to go, my little kinky-"

"Shut up"

They finally finished dressing and left the room only to find Tom waiting for them outside their door.

"Ready?" without waiting for an answer, he went on, "Good. Let's go. The sooner we go, the faster we can leave and attend to our chores."

Without another word, they all left down to the cafeteria. It was noisy and there were a lot of small children who didn't have any manners. Tom went to sit in the back after quickly getting himself a plate of crappy food.

No, really.

It was literally a plate of crappy scrambled eggs and burnt bacon. Marie got in line and got herself some toast and eggs and Voldemort just took some sausage and a piece of toast, making a small breakfast sandwich.

They all sat together in the back of the cafeteria and ate silently. Marie took this chance to look around a little more. That was her mistake.

Over in their own little corner nearby, Marie spotted the little gang that had tried to molest her yesterday.

'_What were their names again? Oh yes! Justin, Devin and Randy. Bunch of creeps' _Marie thought.

And just when she was thinking that in her mind, the three creepy stooges looked up and locked eyes with her. Then they grinned sickeningly at her. Marie turned away, ignoring their stares and glanced at Tom. Tom was staring at her too.

"Stop looking at them." Tom advised, "It encourages them. Wouldn't want that would you?"

"Just shut up, Riddle." Voldemort scowled but Tom glared at him.

"You better be glad I can't use my wand here or else you would be on your knees in a lot of pain."

Voldemort smirked and they ate the rest of breakfast in silence.

When they were finished, Tom led them back upstairs to begin their chores. What they weren't counting on was that gang following them.

"Hey Justin, when are we going to get to have her?" Randy asked.

"We'll get her when she's alone. Completely. We wouldn't want Riddle to catch us again, would we?"

"No" Randy and Devin said in unison.

Justin bit his lip anxiously. He just couldn't wait to have the new girl in his hands. To hear her scream and writhe in pain and fear.

Voldemort was detained by Tom to help with chores now so that they could get finished faster and be with Marie. And while they were gone to their room, Marie was in hers to do her own chores and clean her room. Marie was just making her bed when felt that something was wrong. She glanced over at her window and sighed.

'_It's so dark in here.'_ She grumbled in her mind.

So she walked over to the window and pulled the curtains away to reveal an even worse sight. A next door building blocking the view of the town and sun.

Marie sighed again and gazed out anyway.

But then something disturbed her. There was a shadow behind her reflection and she whisked around to see Justin, Randy and Devin entering her room and closing the door behind them.

Marie shuddered in fear and whimpered, "What do you want? Didn't learn from last time?"

"Shut up, Snow. We're here to fuck you and that's just what we are going to do. We know that no one will be able hear you or come and rescue you because we locked the door" Justin glared at her and ran up to her, causing her to step backwards against the window. Justin trapped her and turned her around so her face was pressed against the dusty window. She cried out in pain but that didn't stop Justin. Randy and Devin reminded Marie of Crabbe and Goyle while Justin reminded her of Malfoy. She was just all too well reminded of a small incident that happened between her and Draco in their fourth year when Draco accidentally ran into her and they ended up on the floor together. Draco had been on top or her and just to tease her and make her panic, he had touched her inappropriately, scaring her.

Of course, Draco had never gone passed that but it was a troubling experience nonetheless.

Justin was now feeling her up and trying to take off her clothes while Randy and Devin were cheering in the background. Marie cried and pleaded in her mind for either Tom or Voldemort and come and save her again. She didn't care who it was this time, as long as she was taken away from this disgusting little gang of muggle freaks.

Meanwhile Tom and Voldemort were cleaning up their newly shared room.

"So Snow likes snakes?" Tom tried to make a conversation with 'Grey'.

Voldemort was fixing his books on the book shelf they had to share but he stopped to glance at Tom, "Yes. She does."

"Hmm." Tom didn't know what else to say and the silence between them was agonizing, "Can I see that glamour again?"

Voldemort turned to face him with an eyebrow raised and his mouth partly open, "No!" he barked in a high pitched screech.

Tom put up his hands in defense, "Sorry! It's just a sexual thing between you and Snow then. Got it."

Voldemort closed his eyes in irritation and went back to his books when they both felt a strange feeling of someone in trouble. But once again, Voldemort felt a similar pain as Tom said he was about to go check on Marie.

"No." Voldemort stopped him, "I'll go and check on her. She's my soul mate after all. If someone else interferes with helping her, I am paralyzed in pain and unable to move. Yes, I know it's weird"

Tom growled in doubt of Voldemort's words but said, "I'm coming with you then. Don't worry. I won't interfere."

"Fine. let's go then"

Without another word, they rushed to Marie's room to find the disturbing scene of Marie crushed into a window by Justin, who was dry humping her with their clothes still on. Randy and Devin were touching themselves through their pants and Justin was trying to tear Marie's clothes off while she sobbed helplessly, unable to get away.

Voldemort didn't know what came over him next as he shouted, "Hey! Get off of her you filthy muggle!"

Justin scrambled away and Randy and Devin turned around suddenly, surprised to see both Tom and 'Grey'. How did they get in?

Marie collapsed on the floor, hugging her knees and crying. Tom rushed over to her and hugged her to him to comfort her, not expecting Marie to actually welcome it and hug him back, burying her face in her chest. Tom said nothing to her but just held her while he could, watching Voldemort rise fear into the three gang members.

"You thought you all could just come in my girl's room and try to rape her?" Voldemort hissed out disturbingly.

Justin snorted, "Your girl? I think you're mistaken, newbie. This little bitch is ours" but although his words were fierce, his voice was hesitant and high.

Voldemort cracked his neck and knuckles, enjoying the blood lust he felt. He hadn't felt that feeling in a while.

"Really? You really think you can mess with _me_? Steal what is _mine_? I'll show you . . . I'll show you all!"

Voldemort didn't even think about it and he was reliving his days back at the orphanage, remembering how he used to terrorize these same boys when they had crossed him once.

Voldemort hissed and roared as he changed into his snake visage and made it darker in the room, making his eyes glow redder.

Blood red.

Objects in the room shook in Voldemort's rage and the look on the boys' faces were priceless. They screamed and cried in fear. They had never seen anything like this before. They had never seen such a frightening snake-like monster and they cowered in fear. Tom watched the display while holding Marie still to his chest.

_This guy knows how to scare muggles well_, he thought.

Voldemort came closer to Justin while Randy and Devin backed away into a corner. Justin was frozen in fear and Voldemort felt utter glee at the fact that he was able to frighten this insignificant rodent. Voldemort smirked, showing his unusually long and sharp canines to his prey.

He came up to Justin only a few inches away, "Are you afraid, _Justin_?" he mocked.

The boy nodded his head frantically in fear and Voldemort growled, grabbing the boy's collar.

"You will leave the girl alone or I will kill you. You will not speak of this." He turned to Randy and Devin, "Neither of you will."

All the boys nodded violently and Voldemort smirked, letting them go. Without hesitation, the boys ran out of the room crying. Voldemort laughed but then frowned when he noticed Tom and Marie's embracement. Marie was sobbing hysterically into Tom's chest while Tom was trying to calm her down by rubbing her back and hushing her softly, rocking her.

Voldemort leant down on the floor, breaking them apart. Tom stood up without a fight, letting Voldemort near his 'soul mate'. That's when Voldemort saw her face which was red and her eyes were puffy with tears.

"It's alright Marie. I'm here." He leant into her and hugged her. Marie stiffened at first and Tom growled.

"Maybe you should unglamour yourself?" Tom suggested.

Marie shook her head and cuddled into Voldemort's chest, immediately calming herself and shutting her eyes tightly. Voldemort wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up, carrying her to her bed while letting Marie wrap her legs around his waist for support.

"Riddle, would you please leave us alone? Thank you for your help." Voldemort reluctantly added.

Tom nodded and hesitantly left the room. Marie dried off her tears and hugged her knees on the bed, sitting up.

Voldemort faced her, "Are you alright?"

Marie nodded, "Would you come here please?" she asked.

Voldemort nodded and carefully came over to sit next to her. Marie blushed but pushed her nervousness away and cuddled up into Voldemort's lap, between his legs. She rested her head in the crook of his neck and wrapped her arms around herself. Voldemort was shocked by this behavior but welcomed it nonetheless. He wrapped his own arms around Marie, bringing her closer to him and he felt her quickly relax in his arms.

They sat like that together for a few minutes before Voldemort finally broke the silence, "I don't know what to feel anymore Marie."

Marie looked up to Voldemort in curiosity.

"I did have a nightmare this morning, Marie. Do you want to know what it was?"

Marie nodded and whispered, "If you want to tell me."

Voldemort smirked, "I dreamt about you. But it was horrible, Marie. In the dream, I couldn't control my actions. I was in the forbidden forest back in the future before we were brought through time. I looked like this at first but then I began to change. Into Tom Riddle. I had my wand in my hands and you were there. I killed you with the killing curse but then I lost it. I erupted with anger. Anger for myself."

Voldemort stopped breathed as Marie hugged him awkwardly but he continued, "I was so frightened that I had lost you and do you know why?"

Marie shook her head 'no' and gazed at him in confusion.

"Because I care about you, Marie. I don't want to see you hurt or in trouble. Not anymore. Never. When we get back to our own time, I promise you that the war will be over."

Marie looked up at him in shock, "What? Just like that?"

Voldemort smiled, "Just like that. I like you, Marie. I've told you this before."

"Yeah but to stop the war-"

"Enough" Voldemort closed his eyes and sighed, "Marie I want to ask you something."

Marie, still against him whispered, "Yes?"

He narrowed his eyes and brushed her face with his long, cold fingers. He wiped away the excess tears and let his hand fall to Marie's bare neck, making her shiver in anticipation.

"Can I kiss you?" he whispered softly to her.

Marie's heart practically stopped and she gasped in surprise. Voldemort wants to kiss her?

Did she want that?

Marie didn't know about it but it wasn't as if they hadn't done it before. They had kissed many times before but it was when Marie was less than willing to do so. Like she was forced. Now she had a choice.

Voldemort was waiting for her answer anxiously and he rubbed both of his hands on either sides of Marie's face, making her close her eyes but then open them again in need.

"Yes you can kiss me. Kiss me." She pleaded.

Voldemort didn't hesitate and smiled, leaning down to her face and pressed his lips against hers. Marie gasped at the cold contact, letting in Voldemort's insistent tongue. They both moaned in need and Marie dropped herself down on the bed slowly to let herself be drowned in Voldemort's obsessive touches and kisses.

Voldemort growled as he kissed her and roughly, tangling his hand in her wild hair. He pressed himself against her, pinning her to the bed while his other hand was caressing her face gently. The dark lord removed his one hand from her face and let it travel downwards towards her hips, grasping tightly and moaning in her mouth.

This just felt amazing. Why did it feel so good to be touched and kissed by your ex-enemy?

'_Is he my ex-enemy? Or will we just become enemies again once we return back to our own time? Was he lying to her just to get what he wants?'_

Marie knew that he had done it before. Would he do it again?

"Mmmmmm" Marie moaned into his mouth, ignoring her thoughts, making Voldemort groan and hiss.

"Oh Marie" he pulled away and licked her lips sensually and dragged his flat face across her neck and face, making her whimper.

But then he pulled away and rested his head on hers, rubbing her cheek with his thumb.

They gasped and heaved for air, sweat glistening off their faces.

"Marie I-" Voldemort started.

"Yes?"

He sighed and closed his eyes, "I really do like you a lot more than I should."

Marie smiled, making the dark lord smile as well as he pulled away.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Meanwhile at Malfoy Manor, Abraxas was trying to enjoy his own Christmas break. Christmas was in two days and he had to spend it with just his parents and their 'visitors'.

The Malfoys couldn't have any other friends over because they were hosts to some special creatures.

Vampires.

Abraxas was in his room currently, watching the snow fall from his window while he sat in his desk trying to finish his Christmas Break homework. Of course Hogwarts didn't give out Christmas Break homework, though. His father gave it to him to do to make sure he didn't forget anything over the break. His father had the same trademark blonde hair except his hair was cut short instead of long like the Malfoy tradition should be. He was very handsome, though and short hair suited him better than long would.

There was a knock on the door. Abraxas turned towards the door, "You may come in."

The door opened to reveal Abraxas' father, Nicholas Septimus Malfoy.

"Brax, we are going to have dinner soon. We have to talk, though first."

"About what father?" Abraxas stood up as his father entered the room and closed the door behind him.

Lord Malfoy came over to his son and conjured a chair to sit with him.

"About our visitors. They will be joining us. I just wanted to know so you don't freak out." Nicholas Malfoy was unusually a nice man. It was Abraxas' mother where Abraxas got his attitude from.

Abraxas smiled at his father, "Since when have I ever freaked out, father?"

"Ha!" Nicholas laughed but stopped at his son's frown, "Oh you're serious. Anyway, I want you to be on your best behavior. Do not use sarcasm with these vampires. Remember, the Vampire Lord is here. I can't help you or save you if he is offended by you or sees you as a threat. . . . What's wrong?"

Nicholas always knew when something was wrong with his son. He could just feel the tension in the air. Abraxas drew a breath, anxious about what his father would say. Abraxas had had a lot on his mind lately and his frustration was peaked. He had a crush on Snow.

"Father I like a girl-"

"Dammit. Do I have to have 'the talk' again?"

"No father. You were way too late for that anyways."

His father chuckled and smirked, "So what's the girl's name?"

"Marie Snow. She's that new girl that came to Hogwarts with her friend."

"Aw Yes! I heard of her! Is she pretty? Pureblooded?"

Abraxas sighed, "She's gorgeous father but she is a half-blood."

"Hmm" his father hummed, "I guess if you are only interested in her for sex, then-"

"Father it's not that simple."

"Brax, what are you talking about?" he cast a tempus charm and gasped at the time, "We need to go down to dinner now! Come with me, this can wait until later tonight."

His father dragged him along, "But father! I-"

"Enough, Brax! We'll talk later! Our guests are waiting!"

Abraxas stopped talking and followed his father down to the dining hall where their 'visitors' were waiting for them. When they entered, Abraxas saw that his mother was already there with the Vampire Lord and his minions waited.

The Vampire Lord sat high in his seat at the front of the table and Abraxas swallowed in fear. The Vampire looked to be about in his late twenties when he had been turned. He had long, straight dark red hair and icy blue eyes that were almost white. His pupils were dilated as well, which showed how much he was hungry for some blood. However, being a Vampire Lord, he had a lot more control over himself than other vampires.

The lord looked up and smirked at the young Malfoy, "Ah! Nicholas! This must be your son, correct?"

Nicholas gulped but nodded his head, "Yes my lord. This is Abraxas, my heir. He just came back from Hogwarts for Christmas Break."

The house elves quickly appeared and brought them their meals. Of course, there were wine glasses filled to the brim with the finest of rare blood for the vampires.

The Vampire Lord took a sip of the blood and licked his lips, "Ahhh. And how do you like Hogwarts, young Malfoy?"

"M-my Lord, it's a great school-" Abraxas stuttered but the Vampire lord only laughed.

"Call me Lazarus, child. My name is Lazarus Vladimir."

Abraxas nodded his head in understanding and Lazarus chuckled darkly again. Meanwhile, his minions just sat there seemingly like puppets. Nicholas and Mrs. Malfoy drank some more wine with no comment and watched in terror as their son had to endure the company of the great Lazarus Vladimir, Vampire Lord.

"Ah, now where were we? Oh yes, what do you like most about the school?" Lazarus hissed darkly.

Abraxas gulped, "The girls, mostly."

The Vampire lord laughed out loudly with a high pitched growl, "Ah yes, I remember the days well. I went to Hogwarts as well, you see a long time ago. When Hogwarts was first formed by the founders. I was sorted into Slytherin hundreds of years ago. Any girl you like in particular?"

Abraxas knew that he shouldn't speak of her but with his father ignoring him about the matter; he just wanted to let it out. Marie could get into serious trouble and get harmed or turned but Abraxas pushed the thought away.

"Her name is Marie Snow."

Lazarus smirked, "A girlfriend?"

"No. More like a crush. She hates me."

"Ah. Young women can be a bother sometimes." Lazarus nodded, "Why haven't you made a move on her yet?" Lazarus was more than curious of the boy's school life and he just grew more interested in the girl he spoke about.

"Well, you see, my lor. . . Lazarus, she's involved with someone else." Abraxas slowly said.

"I see. A boyfriend?"

"Fiancé." Abraxas corrected and Nicholas looked as though he would implode. His son had a crush on a girl who was already getting ready to be married? Hadn't he taught his son better than that?!

"Tell me more about this girl" Lazarus commanded, "I'm curious about her."

Abraxas swallowed uncomfortably and began to talk as he put his fork down with the piece of carrot pierced on it, "She's a new transfer student that came with her fiancé just this year. They are very strange and her boyfriend is very protective of her. His name is Tom Grey. He's a strange bloke-"

"I don't care about the boy! I want to know more about the girl! Tell me more about her!" Lazarus yelled at him, making everyone at the table but the vampires flinch.

Abraxas grunted and continued about Marie, "She has long black hair. It's really wild sometimes but it suites her. She has brilliant green eyes and has a wonderful figure. She's small but feisty, too. I don't' really know any more about her, though, my lord."

"Lazarus! My name is Lazarus, you stupid boy!"

Abraxas closed his eyes tightly at the scolding but opened them to see that Lazarus was smiling rather insanely, "I want to meet this girl. When you go back to Hogwarts, I want you to send me letters to give me more information about her. Understood? I want this girl. Marie Snow. What a beautiful name. . . ."

Lazarus trailed off and stood up with the glass of blood in his hand. He walked out of the room with his minions closely behind him. Nicholas stared at his lord's leaving form and he shivered in fear.

"Are you alright, son?" his mother asked.

Abraxas was ashamed and he held his head down at what he had just done.

Tom Riddle was going to kill him.

.

.

.

.

It was Christmas day at the orphanage and everyone was just as dreary and boring still. Marie was lying in bed with the dark lord once again since he had sneaked in the night before. He just couldn't' stand to be apart from her for long. Marie remembered just two days ago when Voldemort had kissed her so passionately. It was amazing yet strange. The man had killed her parents yet why didn't she care about that fact? She didn't forget that he was a killer. Just that he had killed people she cared about. But the more she thought about it, the more she realized that it was only her parents that he killed.

Of course she loved her parents but she never knew them so how could she miss them if she never knew them?

Besides, it was the death eaters that killed so many she cared about.

Sirius was killed by Bellatrix.

Remus and Tonks.

Mad-eye moody was killed by Voldemort but she didn't really know him either.

Cedric was killed by Wormtail.

Dumbledore was killed by Snape.

Snape . . . Snape was killed by Voldemort.

Marie was shaken out of her thoughts by Voldemort who literally shook her to get up.

"Hey wake up, beautiful."

Marie blushed at the name and turned around to face the dark Lord.

Voldemort frowned at her expression which Marie didn't notice that she looked a mix of confusion and anger.

"What's wrong?" he propped himself up on an elbow, "It's Christmas day. You should be ecstatic like a normal teenager would be."

Marie gasped.

"I forgot it was Christmas!" Marie sat up in bed with worry, "I didn't get you anything!"

Voldemort sat up with her, "Why would you get me anything? I'm practically the devil, remember?"

Marie winked at him, "A sexy devil" she teased and Voldemort burst out in laughter.

"Ahahahhah! Sexy? Me? You must be joking, child! I had just been kidding before when 'boasting'. I'm not sexy in any way possible."

Marie frowned at his insecurity about what he looked like in his snake-visage but went on, "Voldemort, will the killing stop when we go back to the future?"

"You mean _if_ we get back?"

"What do you mean? If?" Marie was confused yet again.

"Yes, Potter. We already went through the whole library at Hogwarts, even the restricted section, and so far we have found absolutely nothing on time travel that will help us get back home!"

Marie frowned and furrowed her eyebrows, "But we have to get back. We _can_. There has to be a way"

Voldemort got up from the bed, ignoring Marie's blush since he was naked. Marie quickly covered her eyes as Voldemort got dressed and glamoured into a teen again, "We have to face the fact, Potter, that we might not be able to get back home."

There was silence between the two before Marie said, "You didn't answer my question."

"I said that the war will be over, Potter. I never said that I would stop killing. When people get in my way, I will stop them by any means necessary. You don't actually think that your friends would just willingly give up?"

Marie just couldn't believe what she was hearing but at the same time, she could.

"How dare you! You lied to me! You told me you would _stop_ the war!" she got up from the bed and transfigured her nightclothes into day clothes. She ran to the door before shouting at the dark Lord, "I hate you!"

Voldemort stood there in a shocked silence before running his hands through his fake glamoured hair, "Dammit"

Marie ran down the hallway and down the stairs. She stopped running when she was outside in the snow. Tears rolled down Marie's cheeks and she went under the tree that was behind the orphanage. Tears just kept coming and she couldn't stop them.

"Nngghuuh . . . why?" she sobbed, "Rrrrrhhh!"

'I hate him!' she shouted in her head and repeated it over and over until she didn't even realize that she was shouting it out loud. She thought that she was alone outside since it was too cold to be out but she felt warm in her anger.

She opened her bloodshot eyes and gasp at the sight around her. She had gotten so angry, she had melted the snow around her and magical purple and light blue flames were engulfed around her. She had never been this angry before and she forced herself to calm down so the flames would die down.

"Impressive" a voice said behind her.

Marie whipped around to see Tom Riddle watching her.

He came closer to her but a frown formed on his face when he noticed her tears, "What's wrong?" he came closer to her.

"Stay away from me!" Marie was still angry at the _both_ of them.

"Why? I keep saying I'm sorry, Marie! Isn't that enough! I'm sorry I'm just an idiot and I don't know how to express myself very well to you!" Tom shouted and grabbed her shoulders gently, making the girl wince at his softness.

"I am very sorry about my behavior. Please! I need you to forgive me. I can't stand this any longer. I feel like I'm about to explode if you don't talk to me again, at least like a friend. Please?"

Marie gazed at the mini dark lord in surprise, "Tom?"

Riddle's eyes widened in joy at the use of his name, "Yes Marie?"

"I'll forgive you on one condition."

"Yes? Anything! I'll do anything!" he pleaded.

"I need you to let go of me."

"Okay." Tom let her shoulders go immediately.

"That's not the condition. I want you to never try to hurt me again. Or molest me in any way. Clear?"

Tom nodded his head, "Yes. We are clear. Perfectly clear." He smiled grandly.

Marie couldn't help but to smile back at him and wonder why she was even mad at Tom Riddle in the first place.

"So why are you out here in the cold on Christmas day by yourself?" Tom asked.

Marie hugged herself, just noticing the cold as more snow fell from the sky. Her cheeks began to get red as well from not enough clothing. Tom swallowed and took off his jacket. Hesitantly as to not frighten her, he pulled the jacket around her and over her now shaking form, "Come on" he said, "Let's get you someplace warmer."

Marie could do nothing but let Tom drag her inside but she was a little confused as to where Tom was taking her.

Tom stopped in front of a door that she didn't recognize and shoved her inside the small room.

"Tom! What the hell! I said no-"

"Hurting you or molestation or rape. I got that" he shut the door behind him and Marie recognized the room to be a small closet. Tom had shoved her in a closet with him. What the fuck?

"You said nothing about kissing, however." Tom used his seductive voice and quickly pinned Marie into the wall, smashing their lips together.

Marie gasped but kept her lips tightly together and she struggled against him.

Tom was confused. He knew that her and Grey had had a fight. Surely she wanted to get back at him for some reason? He backed off but regretted it immediately as Marie slapped him hard on the face.

"Ah!" he shouted, "What the fuck?!"

"No kissing either!"

"Okay! But Marie. I really am sorry." Tom tried to fix it.

"If you were really sorry than you wouldn't be trying to kiss me when you know I'm engaged to Grey!" she shouted.

"Marie! I know you feel it." Tom's voice softened, making Marie calm a little.

"I know that there is something between us. Something connecting us together. Please tell me you feel it?" Tom didn't look the same anymore. He looked more desperate than ever. So desperate to get her to understand the way he felt.

Marie closed her eyes and sighed, "Yes. I do feel it"

Tom smiled happily and gently rubbed his thumb against her cheek.

"Marie you are the most wonderful person I have ever met." He quickly hugged her and held her in his arms which were wrapped around her tightly. Marie was shocked once again at Tom's behavior. This was so unlike him. She had no idea the effects she had on him.

"I love you Marie." He whispered in her ear and Marie jumped backwards.

"What did you say?"

Tom smiled, "I said I love you Snow. I have no idea what you have done to me to make me feel this way but it's true. I love you so much, Marie."

"You barely know me" she tried.

"And yet it's like we've known each other for all of our lives. You seem to know a lot about me that no one ever knew. I don't know how you do it."

Marie didn't know what to think. He was right. They did know each other more than anyone. Slowly, Marie placed her hands on his chest and slid them up to his neck. She didn't know what she was doing. Surely Voldemort wouldn't mind right?

They were the same person after all.

And Voldemort said it himself that they might not be able to get back to their own time.

They might be stuck there.

Forever.

Mistletoe began to form, then above them by wandless magic and Tom smirked playfully. Marie stared at it and then looked back at Tom, showing no emotion on her features.

Slowly, though, Marie let Tom come closer and closer until finally, their lips met again gently. This was where Tom and Voldemort were still different. Tom was gentle passionate when Marie _let_ him kiss her but Voldemort was rough and passionate. Obsessive even.

Tom moved his lips against Marie's smoothly and it just felt so good, Marie couldn't help but to moan and wrap her arms tighter around his neck, grasping his black hair to bring him closer. Tom groaned against her lips and let one hand grasp her waist while the other held her by her head to keep her in place.

Tom shoved her against the wall again and Marie gasp, letting her mouth open for the lovely tongue that entered. Marie let his tongue glide and explore her mouth as he deepened the kiss, groaning and moaning as he did so. Marie was so far gone already that she didn't even care when Tom's erection was pressed against her stomach. It was almost too much and Marie could barely keep breathing.

Tom tasted her amazing mouth, sucking on her tongue while Marie tried to do the same. Then he pulled back to admire his work. Marie was panting in desire, her cheeks flushed and her knees weak. Tom didn't even realize what language he was speaking when he hissed in her ear.

"**You taste so good Marie. Like vanilla ice cream and strawberries. What do I taste like?"**

Tom didn't even notice as Marie hissed back as well, **"Cinnamon and honey. Smooth as silk and crisp tasting like a fresh sweet apple."**

Tom still didn't even register the language change as he spoke this time, "That is the sexiest thing I have ever heard."

Marie giggled, "Don't you think we should get out of here? Before anyone comes searching for us?"

"Oh please. Who's going to come searching for us, Snow?"

"Grey. I still love him, you know." She lied, "He's my fiancé. I can't just abandon him."

Tom sighed, "You're right" Tom finally understood that he couldn't break them apart. After what they had just experienced and Marie was still not willing to let go of Grey. There was no way that she would ever just have Tom by himself. Not _just_ Tom Riddle.

Tom sighed again, "I understand Marie. I won't try to court you again. But I wasn't lying Marie. I really do love you."

He opened the door and walked her to her room, "Merry Christmas, Snow." He pecked her on the cheek and left Marie to her own thoughts.

**-8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888888888888888-**

**R&R**


	13. Returning and Discoveries

**Sorry it took so long for this chapter but you all know how it goes! I have been busy, busy, busy! Anyways! Enjoy the chapter. I think everyone will enjoy this one.**

'_Marie's thoughts'_

_Voldemort and Tom's thoughts_

"**Parseltongue"**

**-8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888888888-**

Marie watched Tom leave still slightly in a daze. Man, that boy could kiss!

She turned to the door but hesitated, knowing full well that Voldemort lay behind the doors. She knew that he would most likely scold her for disobeying him. But would he go out of control again and molest her once more? Marie blushed, remembering the kiss that they had shared the night before. Was she insane? She made out willingly with a psychopathic killer! He couldn't really love her. Could he?

But she had to take her chance.

She opened the door, fully expecting to get yelled at but she looked up to see that Voldemort was just standing there in front of her, staring at her. Marie gulped at the tension she felt in the air but still neither said anything.

Voldemort sniffed through his slit nostrils and looked away from her. Voldemort's thoughts clouded his mind. He was so confused. Why was she so interested in him, past or present?

He had molested her, killed her parents and many others. He had even snapped at her verbally many times. Why was she still interested in him? Voldemort had witnessed the kiss between Tom and Marie in the closet like a recent memory. It was so recent for that Voldemort was even still in a daze before Marie had entered the room. The sweet taste of her mouth was so exquisite. Maybe even better than last night's.

Finally, though, Voldemort spoke up, seeing as Marie wasn't going to, "So I know what you did, Marie."

Suddenly, it was like a broken dam and Marie burst out in hysterics and panic in her mind. However, Voldemort was quicker about calming her down, "I understand."

Marie drew in a sharp breathe, "What?"

Voldemort looked back up at her, "I said I understand. I know why you did it and besides, you turned down his offer again, anyways. I really have nothing to scold you about."

Marie was beyond confused but decided not to act on it and she made her way over to the bed, lying down in the soft sheets comfortably. She closed her eyes but she could hear Voldemort's soft movements as she heard him walk over to the bed as well and lay next to her. Marie still didn't open her eyes when he whispered to her, "I'm sorry about earlier. But I don't really see how we can get back home."

Marie drew in a long, deep breathe and then opened her dark green eyes to stare into crimson orbs.

"We will find a way. I know we will. But for now, our destiny lies here. You have to promise me that you'll help me find our way back home. No matter what."

"Marie I-"

Marie sat up and interrupted, "Promise me!"

Voldemort sighed and nodded, "I promise."

Marie smiled and hugged the dark lord, "Thanks."

Voldemort rolled his eyes and gently pushed her away back into the bed, **"But what do I get in return?"** he hissed seductively.

Marie leaned forward, smirked sinfully and hissed back, "**Your soul"**

Voldemort's brow furrowed in confusion, "What do you mean by that?"

Marie smiled wider, "I mean that by helping me, you get a piece of your soul back from being a good person, Tom."

Voldemort huffed and got off of the bed, "Don't say that. I'm not a good person." He faced away from her and whisked away with his robes to the door before glamouring himself, "But I will help you. After all, I would just be a better husband if I did wouldn't I?"

Voldemort grabbed the door knob but stopped and turned to say, "By the way, I wouldn't use that handkerchief that he gave you before. He's done some 'stuff' to it."

Voldemort left abruptly without giving Marie a chance to reply, leaving the girl in a state of poor confusion and disgust.

Meanwhile, Voldemort left to his room with himself. Tom was there of course, still looking quite gay after snogging the living daylights out of Marie. Voldemort coughed to alert the other of his presence, which was acknowledged.

Tom didn't get up from the bed, though and just smiled at the ceiling, throwing an old ping pong ball up in the air that he had stolen before catching it in his hand.

"Someone's in a chipper mood today" Voldemort began and Tom only smiled back at him.

"Well of course! It is Christmas after all! Aren't you happy?"

"No. Me and Marie had an argument earlier."

"Yes, I know. She told me about it after crying her eyes out and screaming in rage. What did you do to her?"

Voldemort rolled his eyes, "I didn't do a damned thing! She's just so bloody sensitive!"

"Oh really? You've noticed as well then, her luscious sensitivity? Oh wait! Wrong kind of sensitivity! Haha!"

"Do you have a death wish?" Voldemort's eye twitched in anger but Tom merely stood up and threw the ping pong ball up after catching it repeatedly.

"Relax. I'm just teasing. Actually, I have wanted to ask you a question. It is regarding me and my friends at Hogwarts."

Voldemort already knew what was coming and he leaned on the wall, "Continue."

Tom smirked, "Marie tells me that you like dark arts?"

Voldemort smirked as well, "You could say that I do my fair share of reading restricted items once in a while. Why?"

The boy laughed, "What are your thoughts about muggles, Mudbloods and Muggleborns?"

Voldemort only shrugged his shoulders, "I find them repulsive. Can you get to the point?"

"My point" Tom went on, "Is that I am wondering if you would like to join a little group of mine. A cult if you will."

"Really? Why? What do you do in this cult?"

Tom's smirk widened, "We plan to have only purebloods and some worthy half-bloods in Hogwarts someday. Like the way it should be, don't you think?"

Voldemort frowned, "You do know that I am half-blooded correct?"

"I don't see that as a problem."

"But Marie is what you would call a mudblood. Her father was a pureblood but her mother was a muggleborn. Got anything to say against Marie?"

Tom was too shocked for words but shook his head no, "No of course I have no problems with Marie. She's an exception."

Voldemort rolled his eyes but smirked, "What do you call this little gang of yours?"

Tom answered, "The Knights of Walpurgis."

Voldemort frowned in remembrance, "Isn't there any better names you could have thought of?"

"What? You don't like it? Well we do have another name. How about deatheaters? That sounds catchy. I've had that on my mind lately."

"Hmm." Voldemort hummed, "Well thank you for the invitation but I don't think that Marie would like it if I did join."

"Why not? She's welcome to join as well." Tom frowned.

"No. I will not allow anything to corrupt her like that. We will not be joining."

"Fine, alright then. It's not a big deal, really. I was just wondering if you would like to join was all. Have you gotten your chores finished?"

Voldemort cursed, "Fuck."

A few more hours went by as the orphanage was filled with cleaning children doing their chores. Marie cleaned vigorously for about three hours, cleaning her room and the halls. Mrs. Cole seemed very impressed but didn't say anything to her. Meanwhile, Voldemort merely used wandless magic to clean when no one was looking. Tom was impressed but didn't say anything either.

Finally, it was supper time on Christmas day but instead of a good Christmas meal, they received the usual slop of chili.

Christmas passed that day and a few more days passed with no excitement until it was finally the day that Marie, Tom and Voldemort got to go back to Hogwarts.

Tom seemed to be more excited than the two others though and couldn't wait to go back 'home'.

They got to the train station platform 9 ¾ and got onto the train without a word to each other. Tom found an empty compartment and let them in. Marie sat by Voldemort and Tom sat in front of the two. They all sat in silence, once in a while, Tom smirking at Marie, making her blush.

But then their silent gathering came to an end when Tom's friends walked in. Fester, Iggy, Alphard and then Abraxas walked in and sat together in the now cramped compartment.

Abraxas stared at Marie, trying to figure her out better for Lazarus. He would admit that he was afraid of Tom and Tom would kill him. But Lazarus would drain him and make him a Vampire, forcing his parents to disown him and serve the Vampire Lord. He was less afraid of Tom.

Abraxas came up with the idea that he could just watch Marie most of the time and then give Lazarus his memories through Legilimency.

Marie glared back at Abraxas, "Why are you staring at me?" she questioned him.

Everyone stared between them and Abraxas replied, "I thought I saw some mud on your face. I didn't though. That's just the natural color of your mudblood skin."

That was definitely the wrong thing to say as Tom and Voldemort quickly drew out their wands and pointed them at Malfoy's throat.

Voldemort growled, "Don't you ever say that about her again, you pureblooded bastard."

Tom hissed in English, "If you ever say that to her again, I will personally flay you alive, boil your blood and crucio you. Then I'll heal you and do it again and again. Do I make myself clear, Abraxas?"

Abraxas was terrified of his lord, "Yes sir."

Tom cursed him, "Do I look like a mere 'sir' to you?!"

Abraxas shook with fear, "I meant 'my Lord'! I understand my Lord!"

Marie watched the scene in anger but was afraid to say anything. She had never seen Abraxas so scared before. This was where Draco and Lucius got their cowardice from.

A few hours went by on the train and they all chatted politely except for Abraxas. He stared out the window in silence.

Finally, the train stops and they leave for Hogwarts in the carriages. It's night time by now so they go to the Great Hall to eat dinner. Not much more excitement happens until after dinner and the Slytherins go to the dungeons. However, before Marie could go to her dorm, Tom stopped her and practically drug her to the commons again.

"Tom! What are you doing?!" she whispered in a screechy voice.

"I have a question for you." He answered.

"Well can't it wait until tomorrow? I'm tired!"

"No." he sat her down on the couch and sat in front of her, "I want to know if you would like to join a certain kind of club of mine."

Marie paled, _'No, this cannot be happening'_ she thought but she asked, "What kind of club?"

"Well Grey said no for you but I wanted to know if you would say no as well. I named my club, The Knights of Walpurgis. I want to run a secret campaign that goes against letting mudbloods and muggleborns into Hogwarts. Just Purebloods and Halfbloods. What do you think?"

"I think that's disgusting! Why would you be so racist? They have done nothing wrong! And if you ever say the word Mudblood again, I will rip your testicles off!"

It was Tom's turn to pale into fear, "Whoa there! I meant no harm, Snow! When did you get so feisty?"

Marie smirked, "At the orphanage. Someone told me that I needed to toughen up to survive there."

Tom smiled, "Yes, well, it's not like you'll be going back there now. Right?"

"I don't know. Me and Tom might have to go back for the summer."

"Why!?" Tom was shocked, "You two will have turn of age by then! You'll be free to go wherever you pleased!"

Marie just shrugged, "Anyways. . . Thanks for the offer of your 'club' Tom but I don't think I could join. I would never want to."

It was silent in the room for a while before Tom finally nodded his head in acceptance, "I understand. You can go to bed now, Snow. I'll see you in the morning. Sleep well."

Marie smiled, "You sleep well too."

With that, Tom left for his room and Marie left to hers with Voldemort. Voldemort was waiting for Marie in the room. And of course, he had unglamoured himself to his snake visage. Also, he was half naked.

"Really?" Marie asked him and Voldemort only rose his hairless eyebrows, "Don't you ever wear a shirt or something to bed?"

"No." he said, "Go to bed. We'll search more on Time Travel and Priori Incantatum tomorrow. Understood?"

She nodded and they got into the bed in the dark. Marie was slowly falling asleep when Voldemort once again found the need to cuddle into her and bring her closer. Marie let him, not offended by his cool skin and breathe on her ear.

"**Good night"** he hissed to her softly and Marie shivered, just nodding.

They fell into a deep slumber until the next morning.

.

.

.

.

The next day, things were pretty much back to normal what with classes, friendly chatter and meal times. Voldemort and Marie acted like a true couple without kissing or too much physical contact and Tom stayed away except to sometimes talk to Marie during some classes and meal times when Voldemort allowed it. Marie hadn't had this much of a good time in a long while. When she wasn't a freak or an insane psychopath at her time in Hogwarts.

Voldemort and Marie were currently in the library now searching on everything that they could for Priori Incantatum.

"When do you think we'll-"

"No! Don't even start that, Marie!" Voldemort interrupted her with frustration.

Marie only pouted and continued reading. What they didn't know was that Tom Riddle was on his way to the library to do some of his own research. Abraxas had been acting quite strange since after he got back from Christmas Break. Tom had heard him mutter to himself a few words like 'Snow', 'Lord', and 'spy'. Something was most definitely not right. What was Abraxas hiding. He couldn't have meant him as the lord. He looked way more terrified when muttering those words than he ever had when being held under a curse by Tom. So research must be done to get to the bottom of the problem. What he didn't know was that Abraxas was watching him also from afar. Waiting to see where Tom was going to go and why he was going to the library so late.

However, when he got to the library at eight o'clock at night and hardly anybody was in there, he heard some whisperings. He found it quite curious.

_Who could still be in the library at this time of night?_ He thought.

When Tom got closer to the entrance of the library, could hear the voices even clearer until he reached the door. He didn't enter yet as curiosity got the better of him. As he listened, he could decipher the words and who they belonged to.

"Why can't we just go to bed yet?" he could hear the familiar voice of Marie Snow talking.

"Not until we get a lead, Potter." Tom heard Grey say.

_Potter? But that's Snow he's talking to. What's going on?_

"But that could take ages!"

Tom could hear Grey heave a big sigh and mutter something under his breathe.

"Well isn't that just too damn bad, Potter."

"Oh just shut up, Voldemort. The faster we get back home to our own time, the better. I just can't stand you any longer!"

"The feeling's mutual."

Tom stepped back from the door and covered his mouth in shock.

_No way. It's impossible, isn't it? Marie Snow is from the future? And did she just say 'Voldemort'?! But that's the name I picked out for myself last year! _

Tom was freaking out. However, he had no time to run when his future self and Marie got up to leave.

"Fine, Potter. You win. We'll just come back again tomorrow, deal?"

They walked towards the door but in Tom's shock, he couldn't move and he just stood there until the door opened to reveal an equally shocked Marie and Tom 'Grey'.

They just stood there in front of each other for what seemed like hours. Tom's mouth was still covered by his hands and Voldemort and Marie just tried to stare back as if nothing was wrong.

Finally Tom found his voice, "You're from the future?"

Voldemort's eyes widened and he drew his hands through his fake hair, "Uuuuuuhhh . . . Maybe?"

Marie slapped her face with her hand, "Seriously? Why couldn't you have just lied?"

Voldemort shrugged but Tom was recovering from his shock, "It's hard to lie to yourself, though. Isn't it?"

Voldemort groaned, "How did you. . . Potter, we need to obliviate him."

"What?" they both asked.

"Sorry about this, Riddle but no hard feelings, right?" Voldemort rose his wand to obliviate himself when Marie stopped him.

"Wait! You can't just obliviate yourself! Think of the consequences! You might erase something that you wouldn't want to!"

"Yeah" Tom agreed weakly.

Voldemort grumbled but didn't lower his wand, "Fine. But you can't say anything about this. Understood?"

Tom nodded his head seriously, "Of course. You know I'm not stupid!"

Voldemort just smirked, "We'll see. And you can't stop anything just because of us."

"What?" Now Tom and Marie were both confused but Voldemort looked around cautiously.

"Let's go somewhere else to talk, shall we?"

They all agreed and Voldemort led them to him and Marie's bedroom. When they reached there through silence, Marie sat on the bed and Tom was in a chair while Voldemort stood by the door in case he ran.

"Alright then. Now to answer your earlier question. You have to continue with your plans like you never met me and Marie. Everything has to happen according to plan."

"But things might already be altered! And besides, I have other questions I want to ask. Are you two really getting married? How do I really look in the future? Is Marie a decedent of Charlus Potter? How powerful am I in the future?-"

"Alright enough!" Voldemort stopped him, "I'll only tell you this: You already heard Marie is a Potter. The only question I can answer is how I really look."

Slowly, Voldemort unglamoured himself to snake visage and Tom looked like he was about to cry.

"What happened to my hair? My nose? My eyes?! I'm hideous!"

"Oh shut up and get over it!"

Marie giggled on the bed and Tom snapped his head over to look at her, "We are in love aren't we?" Tom glanced at Voldemort, "You seem very protective of her. She can't be an enemy. Are we lovers in the future?"

"Oh fuck no" Marie answered for Voldemort and Voldemort frowned, "I wish."

"Hmm. Why not?"

"It's a complicated relationship." Voldemort replied "However, you still can't be with her!"

"And why not? It won't do any harm! We are the same person after all. It's not like you are sharing with another man." Tom licked his lips in want but Marie just looked away, blushing.

"No." Voldemort growled, "We will find our way home and we will leave. You will forget us completely and that will be that!"

"I can't!" he stared at Marie, "I can't forget her knowing what could have been. I love her."

Marie gasped and Voldemort wanted to bang his head on the door, "You can't love her! It's just a side effect!"

"Side effect? What are you talking about?"

Voldemort debated whether or not to tell himself but decided to just go ahead, "She's our Horcrux."

Tom's mouth hung open, "But that's impossible. A human cannot be a horcrux!"

"Apparently I can. That's the reason why you are so attracted to me." Marie sighed, "I knew no one could _really_ love me."

Tom and Voldemort stared in shock at Marie's talk and both reached out to touch her shoulder when she shivered, "Ooooo, that's weird."

They both squeezed her shoulder and asked at the same time, "What's weird?"

Marie groaned, "Your guy's touch simultaneously feels weird. But in a good way. Like an aphrodisiac or something. . . Let go of me!"

They both drew back but both smirked at a thought. They both got the perverted idea in their head.

"Maybe later" Voldemort told Tom and Tom just nodded his head.

"Anyways!" Tom went on, "So I must be pretty powerful then right? Why did I create another horcrux?"

"No more questions." Voldemort hissed, "I need you to go back to the dungeons and forget what happened tonight. _Or_ you can help and Marie to find a way back home. Where we belong. Obviously you'll see her again so it's no real loss."

"It's all a matter of time when I see her again." Tom confirmed.

Marie laid down on the bed, "You guys are boring me. I'm going to bed. Goodnight." She grumbled and fell asleep promptly.

"She must either be very brave to sleep in the dark lord's presence or-"

"Very stupid?" Voldemort suggested, "Go to bed."

"Wait. Have you had sex with her yet?"

"I already said we are not-"

"Not in love or married. Right. But did you two have sex? That's different."

Voldemort clawed his palms and wrinkled his nonexistent nose making Tom cringe at the sight, "No. We have not had sex."

"Aren't you curious to know how it would feel to fuck a horcrux? A piece of your soul? And what if we fucked her together? Two of the same men from different times both screwing their soul into the mattress-?"

"She is not just a piece of our soul!" he whispered dangerously to not wake Marie, "She is her own person that just so happens to carry a piece of my soul inside her. That is all!"

"Fine. But-"

"No buts! Go to bed!"

Tom rolled his eyes but agreed, "We'll talk more tomorrow. I'll help you two. After all. You are right. I will see her again someday. Good night."

Tom left the room then, leaving Voldemort inside with Marie sleeping soundly on the bed. Slowly, he moved closer to Marie and moved her so he could fit in the bed as well. As usual, he cuddled up to her and he fell asleep quickly next to Marie.

**-8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888-**

**R&R**


	14. Mysteries revealed

**Oops, I had forgotten to update this for a while. Sorry guys but it's here now!**

'_Marie's thoughts'_

_Voldemort and Tom's thoughts_

"Parseltongue"

-8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888888888-

Marie woke up the next morning in a daze, the memories of last night almost a blur. The cold arms around her comforted her but only until she remembered on little important detail.

Tom Riddle now knows that Voldemort is him and they are from the future!

Quickly, Marie jumped up but didn't realize that she was being held down and the weight of the arms around her prevented her from moving very much. Marie rolled her eyes. This must be the hundredth time that this had happened already. Marie carefully uncurled Voldemort's fingers from her hips but that only caused him to wake up.

"Mmmmm" he moaned, "Awake already?"

The dark lord yawned tiredly and sat up beside her, allowing her to move more freely. Marie sat up with him but glared at him in hostility.

Finally Voldemort couldn't take it, "What's wrong, Potter?"

"What's wrong?" she huffed, "What's wrong?! We are stuck in the past with your past counterpart with no way of getting back home and _HE_ now knows that we are from the future! That's what's wrong, you idiot!"

"Okay"

"**Okay?!"** Marie hissed at him.

"Yes, Potter. Think about it." Voldemort got up from the bed, butt naked and pulled on some shorts that were laying on the floor, "Maybe he can help us."

"Voldemort, he's you in the past. How can he possibly help us if _you_ from the future don't even know what's wrong?"

"I'm old. I forget things."

"That's your excuse? Seriously?"

Voldemort nodded his head in affirmation and Marie just sighed.

"So what are we going to do then about him?" Marie asked, "Are we going to let him know who I am or-?"

"No. He can definitely not know who you are and if he asks questions, too bad. Don't tell him anything. Got it?"

Marie nodded this time in understanding.

"Good. Let's get to class then. We have a long day ahead of us, don't we?"

"Yep" Marie confirmed.

They dressed for the day and got ready for class then going down to Transfiguration first.

**-88888888888888888888888-**

Meanwhile in Malfoy Manor, Lazarus was still staying with the family. The Vampire Lord was currently in his room with Abraxas' owl. The dark red haired Vampire took the note that was attached to the owl and read the inside. Inside the note, Abraxas had written that he would give Lazarus his memories of Marie Snow. Lazarus began to get excited as he saw the vial of memories attached to the owl's other leg. He uncorked the vial and poured it into his pensive that the Malfoys had given him as a gift.

"Hehehehehe" the Vampire chuckled insanely, "I can hardly wait to see what a grand prize you are, my dear"

He dived into the memories then and waited as images formed around him. He first saw that he was on the train headed to Hogwarts. He was in a carriage when he noticed the kids around him. There were a few of Abraxas' friends that he recognized but then he saw two teens that he didn't recognize.

There was a dark haired boy with blue eyes who Lazarus remembered to be Tom Grey from Abraxas' description of him. But then he saw his beauty. The young girl, Marie Snow.

She had long, wild black hair and the most exquisite emerald green eyes that he had ever seen. She had a pale complexion of it fit her wonderfully and she was small but her figure was nice and luscious.

Lazarus shivered in anticipation as the memories of Snow flashed before him. The Vampire lord laughed inside the memories and watched them over and over again. His icy blue eyes turned red with hunger and lust as he watched Marie's every single move and listened to her soft voice.

But there was a memory of Abraxas' that was unexpected. Abraxas had witnessed that Tom Grey and Marie Snow were from the future. This was certainly a turn of events but it didn't affect Lazarus's plans. He was a Vampire after all and could wait a very long time, being immortal and all.

"You'll be mine soon, Snow. Right after I figure out exactly which time frame you came from, that is."

The Vampire laughed hysterically, "Hahahahhahah!"

Lazarus then continued to watch the memories, picking each and every detail from the scenes that he could. Hopefully, Abraxas would send him more visions quickly.

**-88888888888888888888888888888-**

Marie and Voldemort's day wasn't going so well so far and Tom was getting anxious. He kept watching Marie like a hawk with a twisted smile on his face that told Marie that he wanted her oh so badly already. He didn't want to wait over 50 years just so he could come to the past and make out with her continuously.

Although Tom had no idea when or how they met, he wasn't going to give up until he found out who exactly Marie 'Snow' was. He did catch her last name though but Voldemort and Marie didn't know that.

_Marie Potter_, he thought, _I wonder when we'll meet._

When Transfiguration was over, Voldemort and Marie went to Potions together with Tom following closely behind them.

When they reached the classroom, Marie found that Abraxas was once again staring at her in a focused attentive manner but she decided not to pay attention to it and she sat down beside Tom.

Tom was pleased at this and grinned at her, biting his lip sometimes. Marie raised her eyebrow at him in apprehension. But then Tom brought out his wand and waved it around them. Marie realized that he had performed the silenceo spell so no one else could hear them.

"How long is it until we meet in the future?" he asked her but Marie only shrugged.

"You know I can't tell you anything, Tom."

"But I have to know! Are we related at all? You both said last night that we weren't lovers."

"No."

"No what?"

"No, I'm not going to tell you anything about the future."

Tom sighed but decided to pull out his wild card, "I heard myself call you a Potter. Are you related to Charlus Potter?"

Marie was shell shocked but she had no choice as Tom had figured out her bloodline, "Yes."

"So you're a Potter and we are not related in anyway, you are my horcrux and we are not lovers. You know that that just leaves two other alternatives in a relationship, right?"

Marie just wished that Slughorn would hurry and start class already but she said nothing.

Tom continued, "We are either friends or enemies. Now tell me Ms. Potter, what house were you sorted in in the future?"

"I don't see that that matters"

"If it doesn't matter then surely you wouldn't mind telling me then?"

Marie gulped but looked away from Tom.

Tom sighed, "Fine, you don't want to tell me but what about this: I think that we were enemies. Because let's face it, I would never be friends with a little girl who I am old enough to be their grandfather. We are enemies, but why?"

'_He's figuring out this stuff way too fast'_ Marie though in her head.

Tom was about to go on when Slughorn barged in the room, "Good morning class! Are we all ready to make potions?!" he shouted in excitement. Tom had no choice but to put down the silence charm and go on with the class.

Slughorn drawled on about love potions and antidotes for the whole hour and Tom was just itching to ask more about his future. Little Marie was giving him a lot more information than she realized. At the end of class, Voldemort came right next to her and walked with her to Lunch. However, Tom wasn't going to relent and he asked Voldemort something he shouldn't have.

"How did Marie get that scar on her head?"

Voldemort stopped in his tracks and his eyes turned a blood red, "That is none of your business, Riddle." Voldemort growled but Tom only smirked.

"I'd say that you gave it to her by the reaction I'm getting from you. I know you better than anyone else, after all. But why would you give her a scar? And such a peculiar one. Wait a second. On the first day here, Professor Merrythought asked the same question. And you said that you got it from a dark wizard. He killed your parents and tried to kill you. He cast the killing curse at you but it rebounded somehow, hit him instead and gave you this scar. Am I right? " Tom grinned and Voldemort steamed in frustration.

"You don't know anything, boy. Tonight you are going to help us figure out a way to get home and then you will forget anything and everything about us. Understand?"

"Fine." Tom said, "But you might not want to talk so loud. That's how I found out about you, after all."

Voldemort growled in anger and grew red in the face, "Just shut up"

"Will you two just stop fighting? My Merlin, it's like you two are a freaking married couple or something!"

After saying what she said, Marie just realized her ironic words and giggled. The boys watched her and rolled their eyes at her simplicity.

They ate lunch together and Tom was sitting as closely as he could by Marie as was Voldemort. It was like they were competing again for her affections.

Meanwhile, Abraxas watched then all, clutching his fork with irritation, _So if Marie is from the future then she would be old enough to be my grandmother in the future. . . .right? No wait, that's not right. I would be way older than her in the future, if I'm even alive at all. I wonder if she knows my kids?_

Abraxas rambled on and on in his head and failed to realize that he had to gather more information about Marie Snow than this. He had failed to hear her real last name but he doubted that it was Snow. What was her real last name? Abraxas was just so anxious about his new mission that he failed to notice that Marie was watching him in suspicion. Abraxas quickly looked away and shoveled food in his mouth.

Marie watched Abraxas as he stared at her. This was one of the many times that she had caught him staring at her. Why was he doing that?!

When lunch was over, Divination went by fast and Tom and Voldemort were once again by Marie's side going up to Marie and Voldemort's bedroom.

When they reached the room, Marie went over by the books and got them all out from Tom to look at.

"We have looked through these books so many times but we can't figure out why we are here." She said sadly, "Voldemort thought that maybe you would know something seeing as he is too old to remember some things."

Voldemort batted her on the head, making her laugh but Tom just took the book in his hands and threw it.

"Hey, what was that for!?" Marie shouted at him but Tom just smirked.

"A book will not tell you everything. Maybe this thing has never happened before, even in your time. Tell me what happened and how you got here."

Voldemort sighed but said, "I casted the killing curse on her but a Priori Incantatum shield came around us and somehow, we time traveled here."

"You don't give me much to work with I see. But it could be a simple solution, _Voldemort_."

Voldemort laughed, "Oh really? How so? We can't just use a time turner and magically appear back into our own time!"

"Sure you can. It's possible."

Marie glared at Voldemort and the dark lord just looked defeated in all ways possible, "What?" he asked.

"You could use a time turner." Tom repeated.

Marie punched Voldemort in the arm, "You idiot! You mean that we could have already been home by now?!"

Voldemort growled but said, "It can't be as easy as that, Potter."

"It isn't, actually." Tom said, "A time turner could also transport you into a different dimension. Why would you want to leave now anyways? You have already changed a lot."

"How?" Marie asked and Tom just smiled.

"I love you, Marie. That's how. I thought that I could never love anyone but being with you has changed that. If we are truly enemies then I could never harm you now. Whatever you left in the future, you will not see again. I will not hurt you or kill your parents and we would be together."

"No. No. Tom, you don't understand." Marie backed away from both of them, "You have to be my enemy or else everything will turn out wrong!"

"What do you mean?" Tom asked.

"Don't tell him" Voldemort warned but Marie started to cry.

"I- I-" she stuttered and Voldemort took her in his arms, holding her.

Tom then understood, "Then nothing will be the same, will it? You'll miss everything you already have in the future."

Marie nodded her head and Tom sighed, "You two don't look like enemies, you know."

Voldemort broke away from Marie but wiped away her tears that stained her cheeks, "We have had a lot of time to get to know each other better. That's all. But we can never be friends. Or lovers."

Marie looked away and sighed, "We are destined to be enemies."

Tom's eyes widened, "What?"

Marie realized her mistake.

Voldemort shook his head, "No. You cannot know. Just let it go, Riddle."

Tom frowned but nodded in submission, "Fine. But I have a feeling I already know what she meant by listening to the Divination teacher. Prophecies. We really are destined to hate one another. But that doesn't apply here, you know."

Tom touched Marie's shoulder while Voldemort was still grasping her other softly and it made Marie dizzy once again.

"Whoa . . . Huh huh" she breathed, "That feels so . . . so"

Then Tom and Voldemort began to feel it as well as they drifted off in their minds in an ecstatic pleasure. When Marie suddenly moaned loudly though, Voldemort realized that he had to let her go. HE reluctantly let her go but Tom was still clutching her, gasping in his own pleasure. Being in a younger body with all of its hormones, he had to put a bit more control in his actions than Voldemort. Tom was losing the battle though when hugged himself to her and pressed himself against the willing body under him.

Voldemort had had enough of this now though and he yanked Tom off of her, making Marie pout at the loss. Tom regained his senses and looked around until he saw them both, "That was awesome"

Voldemort growled in frustration, "This isn't getting us anywhere. I don't know why that keeps happening when we all touch each other at once but it's going to stop. Tom, where can we get a time turner in this time?"

Tom smiled, still in his daze slightly and he glanced at Marie, "I'll tell you on one condition, my friend."

Voldemort smirked but relented, "Alright, what's your condition?"

"We get to screw Marie's brains out tonight."

Voldemort laughed at him, "Hahha! Nice try boy, but you kind of made a mistake. I already know now where the time turners are because you were thinking it and I get all of your new memories in that very instant. In other words, I can read your mind."

Tom frowned but still watched Marie in anguish, "Fine."

Marie was just finally coming back to her own senses when she asked, "Where are the time turners?"

Voldemort replied, "The Department of Mysteries in the Ministry of Magic."

**-8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888888-**

**R&R**


	15. Meeting at the Ministry

**Sorry about the wait once again everybody! This is the second to last chapter! Tell me please what you think! Thank you!**

'_Marie's thoughts'_

_Voldemort and Tom's thoughts_

"**Parseltongue"**

**-8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888888888888888-**

"In the ministry?!" shouted Marie, "How are we supposed to get in there?!"

Voldemort smirked at the girl, "how did you break in in your fifth year?"

Marie thought for a moment and smiled, "I forced my way in with some friends when no one was there."

"Ah" Voldemort paused, "Well we're going to do the same thing then since that worked the first time."

Tom rolled his eyes at the pair, "Look at you. You've become different than I thought you'd be. You've gotten more lenient and weak throughout the time I've been around you."

"Blame Marie. It's all her fault."

"Everything's always my fault." She grumbled.

The two men smirked at her and Tom shook his head, "We need to devise a plan."

The Dark Lord clenched his fists in apprehension, "Any questions?"

"When are we going to break in? How are we going to get into the Department of mysteries? How do we know that we can actually get back to our own time?" Marie supplied the questions.

"Good questions" Tom smiled at her, "I'll go with you to make sure you two are able to get in. You should be able to get to your exact time if you turn the time turner's dial to decades and then turn the sand clock five times to the right."

Marie nodded in understanding, "Alright but when can we go?"

Voldemort gestured to Tom.

Tom pursed his lips, "What?"

The Dark Lord rolled his eyes uncharacteristically, "When do you think we can get in to the ministry?"

"How should I know? The minister is always coddled in his office, I have read, at night, however there is a special event coming up soon that will get the ministry officials away from the ministry."

"What event?"

"The Ministry is finally going to let Vampires into the magical world as fellow magical beings. The ministry has created a peace treaty with the Lord Vampire-"

"Oh don't tell me" Voldemort interrupted him, "Lord Lazarus Vladimir?"

"You know the Vampire Lord?" Marie asked.

"Yeah, you do?" Tom asked as well.

"Yes" Voldemort confirmed, "You'll meet him soon, Riddle"

"Okay. Great" Tom looked freaked out a little.

"So when is this event?" Marie asked, getting up from the bed she had been sitting on.

Tom watched her, "The treaty will be signed the night after tomorrow night at nine o'clock."

"Why so late at night?" Marie asked.

The boys sighed and Voldemort touched her shoulder, "They are Vampires, Marie."

"Oh yeah."

"Alright so. . ." Tom stalled, "I was wondering if we could have a little time together tomorrow night to hang out before we go?"

Marie furrowed her brow in confusion, "What do you mean?"

Tom blushed but didn't say anything so Voldemort thought it necessary to explain.

"He wants us to both fuck you, Potter."

Marie blushed hysterically, "What?!"

Tom reddened and glared at himself in anger and tried to explain to Marie, "Think about it. It could be fun don't you think? It could feel amazing. If we all get high from both of us just touching you, what would it feel like if we both had sex with you?"

Marie panted in fear, "I don't know. It sounds weird. I mean, I've never really . . . I mean Draco and I had a thing once but that was different!"

Voldemort's eyes widened, "You and Malfoy?! When?!"

Marie blushed again, "In our fourth year on the night of the Yule Ball. It as a lonely night and we both decided to hook up and tell no one about the night we shared together. Satisfied?"

Voldemort growled, "Whatever."

Marie looked over to Tom, who was as confused as ever, "You had sex with Abraxas' grandson?"

"Shut up, Tom." Marie snapped, "But I'll give your proposal some thought, okay?"

Tom lightened up, "Alright!"

Voldemort shook his head but snapped to reality and his eyes widened comically when he realized what Marie had just said. She was actually considering on having sex with him! And Tom Riddle! At the same time!

"I'll let you guys get some rest now, alright? I'll see you both tomorrow?" Tom asked as he went for the door.

Voldemort nodded but rushed over to him and grabbed his shoulder, "I'll need to speak to you about a matter of great importance tomorrow. It can wait right now but it is of dire importance, understood?"

Tom nodded his head but was confused. It did seem very important but why couldn't he tell him right then? Did he not want Marie to know what it was he wanted to tell him?

Marie waved goodnight to Tom and reluctantly, he waved back before leaving.

Voldemort turned back to Marie and she asked, "What's so important that you can't tell me?"

Voldemort swallowed in shame, "You'll find out, Marie. Get some sleep."

Marie was about to argue but thought better of it, instead, "Fine."

She went to the bed and covered herself up in the sheets, waiting for the cold man to come into the bed as well. However, she didn't feel or hear him come into the bed all night. Instead, he had been at a desk, recalling all that he could about Lazarus Vladimir.

_What a troublesome Vampire he was._ Voldemort thought, _He was fairly hard to kill back then._

**-8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88-**

The next day went by slowly and Marie thought long and hard about Tom's proposal. What should she do or say? Should she let him and Voldemort have their way with her or not?

It was a hard decision even if it shouldn't be. She really liked Voldemort now, even if he could be a bastard sometimes, she was getting to know him more. He tried to be the cold Dark Lord on the outside but on the inside, he was actually a good man who somewhat cared.

Tom on the other hand was not a fully developed Dark Lord and even though he was intimidating at first Marie found that Voldemort and him were not that different at all.

They were both good at heart.

So what should she do?

Marie was on her way to her room to think after her classes were finished. It would be her last day there at Hogwarts after all so she had spent a little time with her friends.

She was about to open the door when she heard talking on the inside. She stopped her movements to listen.

"What do you mean by that?!"Tom shouted at Voldemort.

Marie could hear Voldemort sighed in an exasperated manner, "I'm sorry, Riddle, but this is the way it has to be. You have to forget everything after tomorrow night."

"I can't just forget about her! You know that! I love her!"

"It's not like you'll ever remember her! I can generate enough magic to obliviate the whole school and make everyone forget me and Marie. That means that you, too, have to be obliviated and you know it!"

"It's just not fair. I'll miss her." Marie could hear the genuine sadness in his voice.

"I know. So will I."

Marie was confused at Voldemort's last words but she just couldn't take it any longer and she burst in, shocking the two men in the room.

Marie felt a tear go down her cheek, "I'll do it!" she shouted at them and Tom seemed confused at first.

"Do what?" Tom asked but Voldemort knew what she meant.

"Why would you ever want to have sex with me Potter?" The Dark Lord asked.

Marie looked away, "Because I want to know what it would feel like" she said truthfully, "I'm curious."

Tom was practically drooling as Marie slowly took off her shirt in front of them and Voldemort grunted, "Potter, I never agreed to this!"

Marie came up to him as she took her bra off as well, revealing her plump soft breasts to his red eyes, "I'm sure you won't argue about it, though."

She took his hand in her hand and brought it to her breast. The Dark Lord gasped at the feeling while Tom looked on in lust.

"Come here Tom." She said and Tom had no problem coming forward and behind her. He breathed in her sweet scent and Voldemort moaned as Marie reached up to peck her lips on his.

Tom glided his skilled hands along her waist and Voldemort curved his own hands around Marie's back, giving them that high feeling that they had had before. The feeling of weightless ecstasy. Marie moaned in delight as the two men touched her softly and roughly at the same time. It was like heaven. Voldemort began to play with her nipples as Tom licked her neck.

"Let's go to the bed," Voldemort suggested and they could do nothing but agree.

They laughed as they roughly managed to get to the bed, finally and Tom and Voldemort both collapsed on top of Marie on the bed.

"Guh!" Marie grunted as Tom ripped off her pants and underwear. Voldemort looked on as Tom began to take his own clothes off as well. Marie reached her arms above her to hold on to the bed posts. Voldemort only really thought it was fair, so he too, took off his robes.

Now they were all naked on the bed together.

They took turns that night, fulfilling each other's wishes and secret desires. Marie never knew that having sex with the ex-enemy could be so fun and kinky, let alone with two of them. With Voldemort's forked tongue and other snake features, it was awfully exhilarating. Meanwhile Tom had been very gentle with her whilst taking her anally while Voldemort had been overly excited and unable to control himself after Tom's turn.

Of course they were both well-endowed in size and it had been hard at first to let them inside of her at all.

In the end, it was all worth it.

They had had a great time.

At the end of their coupling, they all laid in the bed in exhaustion, panting and cuddling together.

"That was awesome!" Marie exclaimed, leaving Voldemort and Tom to chuckle.

"I must admit" Voldemort started, "That was pretty okay, especially the way you screamed when I stuck my finger in your-"

"Please don't ruin the moment with your vulgarity" Tom interrupted him, "But yes, it was just how I had imagined it being for weeks."

"You've imagined screwing my future wife with me?" Voldemort teased him and Tom rolled his eyes.

"Oh ha ha!" Tom fake laughed, "We better get some sleep now, though. We have a long day ahead of us, tomorrow night." Tom finished sadly.

Marie cuddled herself in between the two of them, letting them hold her tightly. She now felt safe.

Safe in the arms of her supposed enemy.

**-888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888- **

The next morning, they each woke up and since it was a weekend, they didn't have to go to classes. Instead, Tom made them plan out each and every move they made to get into the ministry. Their plan had to be perfect. No mistakes.

It was in the afternoon in the astronomy tower where Voldemort finally was fed up with the planning, "Look, we'll just have to apparate there."

"No." Marie interrupted, "We can fly"

The two men were confused and flustered, "Fly what?" they both asked at the same time.

"I'm riding a hippogriff" Voldemort told her then and there, "They are a Gryffindor's creature."

Marie smirked, "I wasn't going to say a Hippogriff. I meant that we could ride Thestrals. We can see them but anyone else who hasn't' seen death won't! And we can just use a concealment charm on ourselves!"

"I must admit, that is a pretty good idea, Potter." Voldemort concluded, "Is that the way you got there in your fifth year?"

The girl shrugged and laughed, "Guilty!"

"How did you get inside though?" asked Tom as they waited for eight o'clock to approach.

"Okay, we flew to the Ministry and went down to Level 9 and down the corridor to the Department of Mysteries. I think I've seen there before something about time turners on that door."

"The doors change themselves, though Potter" Voldemort reminded her.

"We'll just have to whing it then." She said but Tom was unconvinced.

"You managed to get into the Ministry of magic so easily?" Tom asked her.

The girl smirked at him, "Yep!"

The unlikely trio talked for the next few hours, waiting for their chance to leave.

**-888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888- **

"My Lord" Nicholas Malfoy said, "Are you all ready for the big night tonight?"

Lazarus smiled dreadfully and replied, "Oh yes, Malfoy. I can hardly wait to see what happens tonight."

Little did the time trio know, Lazarus already knew about their plan to break into the ministry. After days of concentrating on Marie, he had finally connected his Vampire powers to her mind, letting him see into her head from such a great distance.

_They will not be expecting me there. That's for sure._ Lazarus smirked.

The Vampire Lord glanced at the clock, "We should get going, Malfoy. It is already seven."

"Right" Nicholas nodded his head submissively, having lost his chipper mood long ago.

**-888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888- **

"Alright, Tom. All you have to do is give it some raw meat and it should trust you."

Marie was in the middle of teaching Tom and Voldemort how to ride the Thestrals. They had an hour to get ready and then it will take them an hour to reach the ministry about the same time as the peace treaty is signed.

"Easy for you to say! You carried the meat and now all of the Thestrals just love you! They won't even come near me! Even my future self is having better luck than I am!" Tom yelled at her.

Voldemort rolled his eyes whilst petting his Thestral. Tom was right. Voldemort had had a lot better luck than Tom had. Since he smelled like death to them anyway, the Thestrals just automatically liked him. It was a scent that only they could smell from his resurrected body.

"Just give them the meat so we can go already!" Marie yelled back at him and Tom groaned and held out his hands again, filled with raw meat.

The Threstral was hesitant at first, smelling the meat in Tom's hand until final, it ripped the morsel out of his fingers and started eating.

"There you go! Now we can go!" Marie shouted with glee and Voldemort just rolled his eyes.

Soon enough they were on the Thestrals and flying out to the ministry of Magic. When they reached the Ministry, no one was around it seemed so Marie had the idea to go down the way she did before. By the telephone booth. They all managed to squeeze in and ride down to Level 9.

"So how are we going to find the right door?" asked Tom and Voldemort just smirked.

"We'll just have to start opening doors until we find the right one." Voldemort said.

Marie jumped to the first door, "I'll start!" she opened the door to find a room similar to the brain room that she had seen in her fifth year, "Gross. It's not this door!"

She closed it but realized that there must be tens to hundreds of doors to look through. How were they going to find the right one?

"I think we should split up" Marie suggested and Tom and Voldemort looked at her like she was crazy.

"We can't do that!" Voldemort reprimanded her, "What if one of us gets caught?"

"Well I'm pretty sure if we are caught then you'll go to prison, Voldemort. I mean look at you. You're a snake human hybrid. They'll think you're a psychotic monster." Marie said.

"Gee thanks." Voldemort grumbled and Tom smiled.

"Let's get started then shall we? Marie, you take the doors on that side of the hall, and I'll take the others." Tom ordered and Voldemort wrinkled his slit nose.

"Where will I go?"

Tom blinked, "Oh you can keep lookout."

Marie snickered, "Only you could get by with that one, Tom."

Tom smirked but Voldemort didn't seem to find it too funny.

While Voldemort stood guard, Marie and Tom looked through endless doors, searching and searching until they finally came to the last door at the end of the hall. It was a dead end. This had to be the door!

"Voldemort! Come here! I think we found it!" Marie shouted for him and Voldemort apparated quickly over to them.

Slowly, Marie opened the door. The trio was sweating from the humid hall and their anxiety. This could be it. The day they had finally been waiting for.

They opened the door but didn't find exactly what they were expecting.

The time turners were there but so was someone else.

Lazarus Vladimir.

"Why hello there, children." The Vampire Lord greeted.

The three looked at the Vampire in shock and Voldemort growled at him, "Lazarus."

Lazarus glanced at Voldemort, "How do you know my name, snake praiser?"

"Snake praiser?" Marie repeated, "Now that's a new one."

Tom looked on at the scene in anxiety. This wasn't supposed to happen like this.

Lazarus then looked over to Marie, "Mmmm. . . Marie Snow. Or should I say Potter? At last we meet."

Marie narrowed her eyes, "I'm sorry but I don't know who you are."

Lazarus all but laughed out loud, "Well my dear I've been watching you! I've been watching all of you, really. You can thank Abraxas Malfoy for that. He's been a good little errand boy."

Tom growled, "So you've been tampering with my follower. For what purpose?"

"Why to get closer to Marie, of course! As soon as Abraxas slipped up and started talking about you, I knew right then that you would be mine. Forever."

Voldemort came up in front of her, "Sorry to burst your bubble but she doesn't belong to anyone. Don't you have somewhere you need to be right now, anyways?"

The Vampire Lord smirked, "Why yes, I do. The treaty signing. Oh well. It can wait. This is more important." He flicked his blood red hair from his face and landed his icy blue eyes on Marie, "I just wanted her to know that she was mine. And that I can wait a very long time to get what I want."

The trio looked at the Vampire in suspicion as he took a time turner from one of the shelves and started tinkering with it in his hands, "Don't you want to go home?" he asked.

Marie gulped and stepped back in fear while Voldemort stepped forward towards the man. Tom stepped back by Marie as to protect her and Voldemort was finally head to head with the Vampire Lord.

Voldemort and Lazarus stared long and hard at each other before Voldemort smirked, "You have no idea who you are up against, Vladimir. Give me the Time turner and go back to your precious guards before I give you the truth death."

Lazarus smirked and gave him the time turner quite easily, "Here, I just wanted to meet you was all. I'll see you some other time I'm sure."

"Don't count on it." Voldemort growled.

Lazarus gave him one last smile before turning over to Marie and with a quick burst of magical energy, Lazarus apparated right in front of the girl, scaring her silly.

"Gasp!" Marie breathed as Lazarus combed his long and icy fingers through her hair. Unlike Voldemort, Lazarus contained no sign of human warmth. At least with Voldemort, Marie felt safe.

"Get away from her!" Tom shouted at the Vampire and as quickly as he appeared, the Vampire apparated out of the room.

He was gone.

"That was weird." Marie said as she shook in fear and Tom reached over to her to comfort her.

"It's alright. He's gone now. You two should go back now before he comes back." Tom suggested.

Voldemort shook his head "NO. And then you and every one in Hogwarts will still remember us and the impact we have had on them! No one can remember us but you need to kill Lazarus before he kills you, you understand? He needs to meet the true death. By your hands, Tom."

"Now let's go" Marie suggested, "We need to get out of the ministry before he brings other people here."

The others agreed and they left for Hogwarts on the Thestrals.

When they reached the gates, they stopped. Tom started to open the gates but stopped when he realized that Marie and Voldemort weren't following him. He turned to see that Voldemort was putting the time turner around their necks.

"What are you doing?!" Tom shouted and Marie smiled and him.

"We can't stay Tom. We have to leave. You need to forget." Marie tried to tell him but Voldemort raised his wand to Tom.

"Remember Riddle. Kill Lazarus and become Lord Voldemort. Remember. You are Lord Voldemort."

Tom let a tear fall down his cheek in raw emotion at watching his love go away, "I am Lord Voldemort" he repeated and nodded his head.

Voldemort nodded his head as well and casted, "Obliviate"

A sort of heavy fog erupted from his wand then and went up to Hogwarts but Tom seemed to get the brunt of it as Voldemort's last message repeated in his head, burning in his mind.

_Kill Lazarus. You are Lord Voldemort._

Marie and Voldemort watched for a few more seconds before Voldemort finally turned the time turner to decades and twisted it to the right five turns.

"Ready?" he asked Marie.

She nodded, "Yes."

And then in a flash of light, they were gone back to the future.

Tom opened his eyes and blinked in confusion, glaring at everything in hatred, "Why am I out here?"

Tom then left back up to Hogwarts and to his room, still hearing the ringing in his head that said a few words.

_You are Lord Voldemort. Kill Lazarus._

_Who is Lazarus?_

Tom would have to begin some research.

**-8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888-**

**R&R**

**One more chapter to go!**

**Please express your ideas on what you think might happen. I think that that will be both fun and helpful to ending my story and who knows? I might use someone's idea in the story?**

**Thank you for reading!**


	16. The Final Battle

**Well this is it. My last chapter for this story! I hope everyone has enjoyed it. I would also like to thank everyone who has reviewed my story. Thank you so much for all of the good comments and criticism.**

'_Marie's thoughts'_

_Voldemort's thoughts_

"**Parseltongue"**

**-8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888888888888-**

Back in the future, all of the deatheaters who saw the flash of light were astonished. Where had their Lord and the enemy gone?

Bellatrix Lestrange ran to the spot where her Lord had left and cried pathetically on the ground while Lucius and Narcissa tried to leave from the back of the group when an eerie laughter sounded not far away.

The smell of cold death was in the air.

However, by the crooked gates of Hogwarts, another flash of light appeared and the two enemies had returned to the future.

Voldemort took the time turner off of them and stomped it to the ground, breaking it into many pieces.

"What if we need to go back?" Marie glared at him and Voldemort just frowned at the girl.

"Voldemort?" Marie asked him but the Dark Lord still said nothing to her and raised his wand to her chest.

"Voldemort, what are you doing?! I thought-" Marie pleaded.

"Thought what?! That I would just mindlessly stop the war? That I wouldn't kill you?" Voldemort interrupted her in a laugh, "Well you're right about one thing. Since you are still my Horcrux, I cannot and will not kill you. But you need to get out of here."

His eyes softened as he saw her fear, "You must leave the magical world and never come back. It's the only way you'll be protected. It's the only way that I can help you."

Marie then understood but shook her head, "I can't do that, Voldemort but I must know. Did Tom kill the Vampire?"

Voldemort licked his chapped lips, "Yes. Yes he did. You must go-"

"No. My friends are in Hogwarts right now. I have lost everything and many that I care about. Fred, Remus, Tonks . . .Snape and even Lavender Brown! I will not leave the friends that I have left to die by your hand just so you can gloat about how you killed the great Marie Potter!"

"I wasn't going to go on a rampage, Potter. Maybe crucio a few, but I know that will piss you off as well. _Sigh_. . . Fine then. You don't want to leave, then you can come with me to explain to my deatheaters why I can't kill you. You know they won't believe you." The Dark Lord was angry with her.

"Fine! Let's go find your precious deatheaters so we can let them know that their amazing and all powerful Dark Lord is still alive and well!" Marie was angry.

"Fine!" Voldemort shouted back at her and they trotted into the forbidden forest.

Voldemort mumbled to himself about stupid girls and time traveling when they had reached the spot.

Voldemort stopped abruptly with Marie close behind him, "Where are they?" asked Marie.

The clearing was empty. Somehow the deatheaters had either disappeared or left.

"How fear did we time travel back?" asked Marie again.

"Fifty something years."

"Fifty SOMETHING?!" yelled Marie, "So you're telling me that we could be a few years before or after the time we were in before in the future?"

Voldemort nodded, "Possibly."

"Dammit Voldemort!"

"What?! It's not my fault that time turners don't have exact time measurements!"

"Oh, Whatever! You know this is just great! What are we going to do now?!"

"You can shut up for one thing." Voldemort tested her.

But just when Marie was about to shout back again, a horribly familiar voice rung in their heads.

_Come to me_

_Come to the Great Hall of Hogwarts_

_Or everyone you ever knew will die before your eyes_

_You know who I am and you know I won't hesitate in killing them all if you don't come_

Then the voice stopped and Marie shivered, "That voice. . . It sounded very familiar."

"Too familiar" Voldemort agreed but then realized who it belonged to, "Lazarus. He must have faked his death somehow and waited for us."

"So he wants us to go to Hogwarts or everyone we know will die. I say we go." Marie suggested but Voldemort hissed at her.

"**Are you mad?!"** he shouted, "If we go, then he'll kill us for sure! We must leave. Together we can go away far away-"

"Now who's mad? Just a while ago you said I had to leave alone so you could rule the wizarding world! Now you want us to leave together? And besides, he can't kill you. You still have two Horcruxes left."

Voldemort looked away from her, closing his red eyes and touched his serpentine face, "Potter. . . He'll kill us. Lazarus is immune to magic. He can very well kill me and everyone he sees fit."

This was news to Marie, "But that's impossible! I read that Vampires were just as susceptible to magic as anyone!"

"Well the book was wrong! I faced him! I know what he is capable of! I say we leave! Please!" Voldemort was practically begging the girl.

"If you won't face him like a man, then I'll go alone." Marie frowned at Voldemort and started walking towards the castle.

Voldemort clawed at his skull and groaned, shaking his head from side to side, "Idiot!"

The Dark Lord went after her, knowing that at this point now, there was no changing her mind.

When they reached the gates once more, they walked through the broken castle. As Marie looked and wondered, she realized that it was almost dawn, "Voldemort, can Lazarus stand the sunlight?"

The Dark Lord smirked at her, "He can but his followers can't. If he has his army in there with him, they are just like any other Vampire. But Lazarus is different."

"How can he be killed?" she asked.

"Years ago when I killed him for real, I used the basilisk."

Marie was stunned, "The basilisk?! How?"

"It let me take its fang. It does anything I tell it to do. Or did anyways."

"No, I caught _that_. I mean how did you use the basilisk fang to kill a Vampire?" corrected Marie.

"I pierced its cold dead heart with it, of course."

"Is that the only way to kill Lazarus?" asked Marie. They needed as much information as they could.

"Yes."

Marie nodded her head in understanding as they finally reached the Great Hall. All that they had to do was go inside. There wasn't even really a door left since it was broken in most places.

"Marie I just wanted to let you know" Voldemort touched her shoulder gently to grasp her attention, "That whatever happens. . . I'm sorry for everything."

Marie couldn't even find the words and she jumped into his arms, hugging him tightly, "Thank you so much, Tom."

The Dark Lord smiled and kissed her forehead, "Now let's go in then shall we?"

Marie nodded and they opened the doors wide, letting themselves in. But what greeted them, terrified them to no end. They found everyone, dark and light forces, completely surrounded by Vampires in the middle of the hall. A few Vampires were scattered in other places while, as Marie and Voldemort looked around, they saw the familiar red haired Vampire standing over by the Headmaster's table.

His cold eyes welcomed them, "Greetings!" he shouted happily, "It's so lovely to see you two here! I told you I was a patient man but your dear counterpart didn't quite understand that, Voldemort, did he? Tom wasn't too bright when he didn't even bother to check if I was still alive or not. Can you believe he tried to use a basilisk fang on me?"

Lazarus smiled as he came towards Marie and Voldemort, "Too bad he only pierced my lung, though. He almost had me."

He laughed chillingly and his laughter echoed through the great hall. Marie looked around at the captives to see that her friends were still alive. They hadn't tried anything stupid. Ron and Hermione looked at Marie in terror. They must think that she joined Voldemort. Oh the story she had to tell them!

"But enough about me" Lazarus, "I want you, Potter. I have been waiting for you for over 55 years. Now you are finally mine."

"You're wrong." Marie challenged him, "I belong to no one. Especially not to you."

"Hahah! You'll soon realize how wrong you are child! I have marked you! And once a vampire marks a mate, she is theirs for the taking!" the icy eyes laughed at her.

Voldemort growled, "What do you mean you have marked her?"

Lazarus glanced at the dark Lord, "Well Snake praiser, I'm happy you asked. I marked her mind. Abraxas continually gave me his memories of you, dear Potter. Therefore, I concentrated more and more form our distance apart until I could finally reach your mind myself. Then I marked your mind, engraving my name into your soul."

"I don't belong to you!" Marie shouted at him in fury, "I belong to Tom!"

Everyone was shocked into silence and Lazarus had seemed to lose his amusement.

The Vampire Lord's aura seemed to dark even more and cold winds blew around the room, giving everyone chills, "You are mistaken, girl. You belong to me and you will face that fact or else."

"Or else what?" Marie dared to ask.

"Or else I'll kill everyone who is alive in this room. I'll drain their blood one by one and make you watch as I turn them into my own kind. Damned to walk the Earth as a blood-sucking monster. Just. Like. Me."

"Why do you want me?" Marie asked the million dollar question and Lazarus smiled.

"I've met only one other woman like you, dear. So full of light and scars. Haunted memories. She was my last mate. However, she ended up killing herself to try to make me feel sorry for killing her family. Of course that didn't faze me. I don't have a heart after all. Mine's dead. And then I saw you."

He came closer to her and touched his sharp nails to her cheek, "And then I knew that her reincarnated spirit must have found another host body. You are her. But I won't let you go now. No. You are mine now. Now and forever you'll never leave me again!"

Marie gulped as the Vampire backed off slightly, "Now what is it that you choose? Shall I kill everyone? Hmm? Or will you become my mate once again forever?"

Marie looked up to Voldemort who was shaking his head at her to answer 'no'.

Marie felt a twinge in her heart as she snapped to look over at all of her remaining friends.

They were also shaking their heads at her. They didn't want her to sacrifice herself for them. But then Marie noticed something peculiar that Ron was holding. It was yellow and almost shaped like a banana but pointed more at the end of it.

The Basilisk fang!

Marie felt a flutter of hop deep in her gut and looked back at Lazarus, "How about we make a deal? If Voldemort can take on and kill all of your Vampire followers, then I'll become your mate willingly."

Voldemort's eyes widened comically at what Marie had suggested and pulled her to him, "Are you insane? You know I can't take on all of them!"

"**Sure you can"** she hissed in Parseltongue, **"Just buy me some time so I can go and get that basilisk fang from Ron."**

"**Damn kid." **Voldemort grumbled, "**Fine then. But you had better hurry up about it"**

Lazarus looked on in wonder, "How amazing your language is. Too bad this is the last time you'll be able to use it when your precious Tom Riddle dies."

Marie gulped but Lazarus said, "Go over to your friends and say your goodbyes while your Riddle dies a slow death, my dear."

Marie sighed and began walking over to Ron and Hermione who just looked even more perplexed.

Ron and Hermione hugged her tightly, as did some other of the Gryffindors, "Where have you been?" Hermione asked, "We've been worried sick about you!"

"Yeah and what the bloody hell are you doing with You-know-who?!"

Marie smiled but said, "Look, it's a long story but I promise to tell you guys later okay? Ron, I need that basilisk fang real quick."

"Sure but what for?"

Hermione was slowly piecing information together in her head but asked, "Isn't Voldemort with the Vampires?"

"No. He isn't. He's on our side kind of now." Marie supplied as Ron gave her the fang.

"On our side! Bloody hell! Next you're going to say you two are best friends or lovers or something!" Ron practically yelled but Marie shut his mouth with her hand.

Marie looked over to see that Voldemort had started to fight the Vampires, evading their fangs.

"Shut up! I have to sneak over to him now so I can kill the Vampire Lord. Stay here."

Hermione grabbed her shoulder, "No way Marie. He'll suspect something's up. We'll distract him and then you go and kill him."

"He's over a thousand years old, Hermione. I doubt much can distract him anymore."

"This'll work. Trust me" Hermione then brought out a knife and cut her wrist, making fresh blood ooze out from the wound. Suddenly, a few Vampires snapped their heads round to see where the fresh blood was coming from. But they didn't' dare to move if Lazarus would punish them for their stupidity.

Draco came up to them, "What are you guys doing? Trying to get yourselves killed?"

"Oh hey, Malfoy. Come to thank me for saving your life earlier? However, we are doing exactly the opposite Draco. We need to distract Lazarus so we can kill him and save Voldemort." Marie said and everyone who could hear her in the group looked at her as if she were crazy.

"Just trust me on this, okay?"

Draco watched her for a moment before grabbing the knife from Hermione's hand and he slit his own wrist. Draco handed the knife to his friends, "Come on. Our Lord needs our help."

That was all that he had to say for them to do the same. Now all of the heads were turned and most of Lazarus' followers were stalking towards them in blood lust and hunger, licking their fangs in apprehension. Lazarus seemed to notice this as the other Vampires fighting Voldemort stopped to go towards the group of other humans.

"Stop!" Lazarus commanded, "I commanded you all to fight Voldemort! Do as I say!"

Lazarus, however, was ignored and the Vampires were closing in on Marie and her friends. Lazarus didn't want anything to happen to his new prize so he jumped into action and ran to break them all apart.

"I said get out of my way!" he screeched and burst into the middle of them all to disperse them, "They are all mine! No one can have them! Mine!"

The Vampire Lord bared his long and sharp fangs, making them drool with blood and venom. The Vampires slowly backed off and let their leader through. Lazarus bulldozed through them only to find that Marie wasn't there anymore. Where did she go?

Marie helped Voldemort as the Vampires had hurt him pretty badly. Even if they couldn't' bite or scratch him, they could hit and toss him around, giving him many bruises and his robes were almost tore up, "What are you doing? You need to stab him. Now."

Marie let him lean on her shoulder and Voldemort used her to hold himself up. Even though the Dark Lord had a newer body, he was quite frail as the body wasn't meant for physical violence. Only magical.

"That's your job. You killed him in the past. You have to do it. It's your destiny, not mine."

Voldemort glared at the girl, "**Bitch**. Fine. Give me that stupid thing."

"There you are!" Lazarus yelled at her and Marie quickly hid the fang in Voldemort's robes.

"So you thought that you could cheat me?" The Vampire Lord laughed, "Well you were wrong! I will kill you! I'll kill him first though! I know you two fucked! I saw it all in your head! You love him! Well I'm about to kill them and then you'll love me!" he pointed to Voldemort and the Dark Lord held Marie close to him.

"You are all mine! Mine to do with as I please! I marked you! I'll have you! In life or death, you are mine!" Lazarus bounded towards them in anger, aiming his power at Voldemort who just stood there, unable to really move at the moment .

Lazarus was only a few inches away though until Voldemort surprised everyone.

The movement was so quick and fast that it was barely seen but Marie saw the whole thing. At the last second, Voldemort used all of his energy into that one quick stab to the heart.

"You will never touch her again. Meet your truth death." Voldemort growled at the Vampire.

Lazarus gasped in fear as the area around the wound began to darken into black and his cold dead flesh began to crumble into ash. Lazarus screamed in fury and in pain until there was nothing left of him. The ash blew away in the slight wind.

And with the death or the Lord Vampire, came the death of all of his followers as well. Once a Lord Vampire is dead, then all of the followers that he had turned himself, die as well.

Marie looked over at Voldemort and smiled. But the Dark Lord did not smile and instead, Voldemort dropped to the floor in exhaustion.

"Voldemort!" Marie gasped, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." He wheezed, "I'll be fine. I just need some rest."

The serpentine Dark Lord coughed a bit and tried to sit up, Marie helping him. Voldemort looked at Marie and smiled, "I lied when I said that I like you more than I probably should, Potter."

Voldemort began to heal himself.

"Isn't that a surprise?" Marie shrugged but on the inside, she felt her heart break a little.

But that all went away when Voldemort grabbed her hair and pulled her into a passionate kiss. He pressed his lips against hers lovingly and caressed her cheek, licking her lips.

But then Voldemort pulled away and said, "I love you."

Marie's heart practically exploded with excitement but that all floated away again when she heard noise behind them. They turned around to find that everyone in the Great Hall was staring at them in confusion. It was a look that said, 'WHAT THE FUCK?!'

Marie blushed and Voldemort pulled them up to stand, "Many of you might be wondering why I kissed Marie."

The crowd of dark and light just stared at the two.

"Me and Marie time traveled. Let's just say that we had quite the adventure and learned a lot about each other and how to get along. I command that my forces stand down. I want peace between us."

Bellatrix came up to her Lord and dropped to her knees, looking quite pathetic, "My Lord? Why have you made this decision? Are you sure that you feel alright? My Lord?"

The Dark army waited for Voldemort's answer with apprehension.

"I feel fine. The two of us have gone through a lot. She is not an enemy. So there will be no more war between dark and light. Simple as that."

Bellatrix glared at Marie, "My Lord, she must have brainwashed you or something. She must have cursed you!"

"Why you bloody bitch-" Marie started but Voldemort stopped her.

"Stop now. Go to your friends and talk to them and I'll convince my side."

Marie sighed, "Fine."

Marie walked over to her friends and was prepared for hell. She got it.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Seamus asked.

"When did you two ever have a thing together?!" Hermione screeched at her.

"Young lady, this is absolutely indescribable!" Molly Weasley said.

"Bloody hell" was all Ron kept repeating.

"I thought it was kind of sweet" said Luna and everyone was silent after that comment.

Hermione took over the questioning, "Look Marie. It's great that Voldemort doesn't want to fight anymore but why doesn't he? And why did you two kiss? No offense but it was kind of disgusting."

Marie smirked and began to tell them the story, "Well you see . . ."

Everyone was waiting expectantly for her to continue until Voldemort came over. Marie looked at him in surprise, "Well that was quick." She commented.

"Through some crucios and yell and they stop arguing with you. And it doesn't hurt to look like a snake either."

Voldemort smirked at Marie and Marie smiled back. However, Voldemort's smirk only made everyone else scared of him even more.

"I believe that you were going to tell them the story, love."

"Love?!"Shouted Ron, "Bloody hell" he repeated.

"Right" Marie scratched at her head and told the story in her short story versions, "Well at first I went into the forbidden forest to die. But when Voldemort shot the curse at me, we somehow time traveled fifty something years into the past where his past counterpart was at Hogwarts. We made an agreement to help each other get back here and then we would try and kill each other again. But then Tom Riddle noticed us and tried to get along. That didn't work. Let's see. . . We had to go to Voldemort's orphanage for the winter break and then when we came back to Hogwarts, a creepy Vampire started watching us through the memories of Abraxas Malfoy. Then Tom found out who we were and helped us by getting us into the ministry and stealing a time turner. But Lazarus was there but then he left. Then Voldemort obliviated Tom and everyone else. Now we're here. Ta-Da!"

Everyone just stared in astonishment.

Finally Hermione asked, "How did you two work together exactly if you were in Gryffindor and he was in Slytherin?"

"Yes, Marie" Voldemort told her, "You left quite a lot out of the story actually."

"Shut up Voldemort!" Marie elbowed his gut making him grunt but he kept talking.

"She got sorted into Slytherin house with me and we made up a story. I said we were engaged. We obviously had to make out in public a few times. But then she had an affair with me on me so I told her she had to break up with me and be with me only. Tom didn't take it too well and tried to rape her once or twice. I admit that I, too, had my fair share of trying to take advantage of her. Oh! And we also had to share a room and bed together since I made up the story that we were engaged!"

This time when Voldemort finished, Ron and Neville promptly fainted.

"Bloody hell" Ron mumbled in his fainted state.

The Dark Lord's followers didn't know quite what to say but the light wasn't any better.

"Did you two have sex and aren't telling us? My Lord?" Draco tried to pry politely and Lucius and Narcissa slapped his head, scolding him for such rude behavior.

"Yes"

Voldemort said just when Marie was about to say no.

"Yes we did" Voldemort repeated, "Actually it was more of a threesome since me and Tom were involved. I don't know what you would really call it. It was kinky though."

Marie glared at him, "I'm gonna-"

"Bend over again?" Voldemort smirked making everyone gasp in disgust.

"Okay I think we get the idea here" said Kingsley, "Lord Voldemort I would lie to discuss with you terms of peace if you are truly serious about it."

"Why of course. Marie will be present as well if you don't mind."

Kingsley nodded and Marie twiddled her thumbs, "Umm guys? IF you don't mind, I'd like to speak with Voldemort alone? We'll go outside"

Marie quickly grabbed Voldemort's hand and led him outside.

"Okay we are out here. What do you want?"

"I didn't think that you had been serious. About the war ending."

Voldemort smiled, "I can't hurt someone I care for. Hurting your friends would hurt you."

Marie smiled and brought herself closer to him putting her hands on his chest, "Thank you Tom"

Voldemort wrapped his hands around her back, "Thank you Potter for believing that there was still good in me at all. I even thought that my soul was still broken. That I was not able to love."

"That brings us to another subject. What are we going to do now? I'm still your Horcrux, after all."

"So? To destroy the Horcrux, I would have to kill you. I'm not doing that. I love you."

Marie smiled and kissed his lips, "I love you too."

Marie curled her arms around his neck and let Voldemort peck her lips repeatedly until he finally just dove in for the kill and stuck his tongue in her mouth. They made out for a good half of an hour before Marie's hair looked sexed up. But that's just what Voldemort wanted her to look like so he could tease her.

"Mmm" Voldemort moaned, "Will you be mine Marie? Will you live with me and be with me forever? I think that's a fair trade for peace don't you think?" he teased her and Marie smiled.

"Sure. But if you ever tell me to bend over in front of my friends again, I'll rip your testicles off." She teased back making Voldemort gulp somewhat in fear until smiling.

"Deal"

Weeks went by until the treaty was signed and months went by until Hogwarts was finally rebuilt with pride. Voldemort and Marie worked together to bring balance back to the wizarding world and they were successful in bringing together dark and light magics.

Marie and Voldemort never married but lived together in Voldemort's manner. Together, they had one child. A little girl named Snow Riddle.

**-8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888-**

**R&R**

**Don't like it, oh well. THANK YOU for reading though!**

**From now one until I get a fresh new idea, I will be doing one-shots involving Marie Potter and Lord Voldemort.**

**Thank you**


End file.
